Chronicles of Spider-Man Volume 1 - Year One
by dirgeceberus93
Summary: What if Spider-Man has his own team when he got his powers? This is a re-imagining story of the Web Warriors in the Marvel Universe. Spoiler Alert! Chapter 1-2 will be the Spider-Bite, the rest of the chapter is beyond from Civil War and right until Homecoming. NOTE: There will be Interaction from Marvel Characters.
1. Chapter 1 - New Powers

**Chapter 1: New Powers, New Responsibility**

On the year 2016 just as the Avengers are now at Sokovia to arrest Strucker, Peter Parker is just an ordinary kid from Queens and life is not easy in High School but at least Peter has his Uncle and Aunt to keep supporting him no matter what.

"Hey kiddo, eat up and you need your strength" says Ben Parker. "So, are your school is making a field trip or something?" May Parker asked. "May, we must not pressure the kid" says Ben Parker. "I'm going on a school trip to OsCorp, I hope I'm not late this time" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"Not without me, you won't" says Ben Parker. "Well, I do have friends even though I am a nerd" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Peter, as long as you have friends then you can survive High School like your dad" says Ben Parker.

Then, Ben Parker who is Peter's uncle drive him to school and even Peter is being bullied but he has friends who is supporting to the end. Among them is Ned Leeds, Miles Morales, Gwen Stacy, Anya Corazon, Michelle MJ Jones, Cindy Moon, Sally Avril and William Braddock is among the friends of Peter Parker.

"Hey Pete, you're just in time" says Ned Leeds. "Sorry, I thought I was late" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "No, estás justo a tiempo y puedes ser un idiota pero eres nuestro idiota" (No, you're just in time and you may be an idiot but you're our idiot) says Anya Corazon. "Come on you guys, the school bus will be here any minute" says Liz Toomes.

"Get it together, nerds" says Michelle Jones. "Michelle, this is a science school and we're all nerds" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "That's just prove my point" says Michelle Jones. "Which is?" Ned Leeds asked. "I'll leave that your imagination, loser" says Michelle Jones. "Damn, we're not going to live another day" says Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid.

When the school bus arrives at the school and then leaves the school bound of OsCorp, Peter and Miles is reading a newspaper containing the Avengers fighting in Sokovia also capturing Strucker and Loki's Scepter.

"Hey Pete, do you think any of us could be like those Avengers?" Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid asked. "I wouldn't mind, but my uncle that some were born greatness while some achieve greatness and there are some who have greatness inside them but doesn't know it" Peter Parker/Spider-Man explained.

"Peter, you are much wiser than anyone we know" says Anya Corazon/Spider-Girl. "Friends forever, Pete" says Ned Leeds.

By 10:30am, the teenage student from the Midtown Science School arrive at OsCorp courtesy of Norman Osborn the father to Harry Osborn.

"Hey guys, thank you for coming Pete" says Harry Osborn. "Well, you did have to convince the principal to do so and everything went well" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Welcome kids to OsCorp, the second largest company behind Stark Industries" says Norman Osborn. "My dad here is the CEO of OsCorp, he's the best" says Harry Osborn.

Now, one of the scientist shows the kids the experiment that they're working called genetically enhance animal and insect.

"Now as all of you can see, these are the experiment known genetically enhance animal and insect. We are prepared to give humanity a second chance, this experiment is design to cure any disease. There is at least 2000 known species of Spider known as arachnid" OsCorp Assistant CEO explained.

Peter and his friends were the first one to see it, the Assistant CEO explained to the class but Liz somehow realize that one of the 15 Genetically Enhance Spider is missing.

"Excuse me, um…you said there is 15 Genetically enhance Super Spider" says Liz Toomes. "Yes" says OsCorp Assistant CEO. "Well, one is missing" says Liz Toomes. "I suppose there is some contingency problem, but don't worry it will not attack any of you" says OsCorp Assistant C.E.O.

As the tour continues, the genetically enhance Spider that was missing is now at the ceiling looking for its prey probably to bite and give the power to its prey. The Genetically Enhance Spider start with Peter, the Spider bit Peter on the palm of his right hand and it did sting then the Spider jump on to Miles to bite him.

After Miles was bitten, Anya, Gwen Stacy, William Braddock and Cindy Moon was also bitten by the same Genetically enhance Spider.

"Pete, are you okay?" Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid asked. "Yeah, you?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "Yes, but Anya, Gwen, Cindy and I feel unusual" says Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid. "Me too, but the tour is going to be over in 10 minutes and we need to contain it" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

When the tour was over, the first student group that came to OsCorp first immediately return home in case if there is any illness. Peter got back to his home and immediately head straight to bed, Peter's uncle and aunt is worried but both of them have faith that their nephew is completely fine.

As Peter begins to fall asleep, the power from the Genetically enhance Spider begins to flow through Peter's body possibly to give Peter a new power which it will change his life for good. It took probably several hours for the power to enter Peter's body, Peter woke up the next day and looks at the mirror plus Peter notice that he has abs.

Then, Peter takes his glass and puts them on but when Peter puts on his glass and everything becomes blur. When Peter took off his glass and everything seems clear, Peter knew the spider bite must've give more than just enhance vision and luckily today is the weekends meaning no class.

[Phone ringing] "Pete, we need to talk" Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid texted. "Miles, tell me the spider bite is giving you more than just abs" Peter Parker/Spider-Man replied. "No way dude, me too and same for Anya, Gwen, Cindy and William" Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid texted. "I'll see you guys at the Central Park" Peter Parker/Spider-Man ended the texted.

Peter got down from his room to the kitchen, Peter is trying to act normal and not letting both his Uncle and Aunt to worry.

"Peter, you look energetic" says May Parker. "Yesterday, you were feeling sick and now you're all well and happy that's unusual" says Ben Parker. "Ben!" May shouted. "What, it's true" says Ben Parker. "Sorry for worrying you guys last night" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Peter, as long as you got back here in one piece and we're okay with it" says Ben Parker.

"Thank you, I do have to head for central park to meet with my friend" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Well, I'll drive you there and I could use the exercise" says Ben Parker.

After finishing breakfast, Peter's uncle drives him to the Central Park and Peter's friends are already waiting for him.

"Take care kiddo, see you before dinner" says Ben Parker. "See you later, uncle ben" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Then, Peter meet up with his friend not including MJ, Liz and Ned plus Peter and his friends are receiving the same side effect from the Spider bite.

"Hey Peter, have you start to have abs?" Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid asked. "Really Miles, is that the first question you asked Peter?" Cindy Moon/Silk asked. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself" says Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid. "Come on, we need to some place to test our new powers" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Then, let's use the rooftop and that's a perfect place" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen.

The Group climb up to the rooftop of an apartment building just near the park, Peter starts first and he was shooting a spider web.

"Damn Pete, that one hell of a spider web" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen. "Bloody hell, this Spider web is so sticky" says William Braddock/Spider-UK. "Is there anything else besides this?" Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid asked.

"Well, I believe I can stick myself at wall or ceiling" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "No way, me too" says Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid. "Podríamos ser un equipo de héroes, Peter" (We could be a team of heroes, Peter) says Anya Corazon/Spider-Girl. "eobenjeo seuleul neung-ga hal su-issneun tim-i doel su issseubnida" (We could be a team that can surpass the Avengers) says Cindy Moon/Silk.

"Well for starters Peter, you can be our leader" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen. "Okay, but we need to make our homemade suit and take it for a test run" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "I call for Spandex, yank" says William Braddock/Spider-UK.

Therefore, the group return home to work on their homemade suit and also homemade web shooters. Peter manage to find some parts of clothes that he need for his suit, but he must find something to make a test run and he'll do it tonight.

"Peter, can you be a dear and help me buy some grocery" says May Parker. "Here kiddo, take this money and don't over spend it" says Ben Parker. "I won't" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Then, Peter went to the convenience store to buy some grocery including organic eggs and some vegetables. However, Peter then saw some burglar entering the store to rob it and this is a good chance to take it for test run so he wears his homemade suit that he made to beat down those criminals.

However, he must do it silently and not create any damage to store's property so hopefully he can get it done.

Peter will use his agility to dodge bullets, Peter wears his homemade suit and mask to beat down the robbers.

"Hey fellas, didn't your parents tell you that stealing is wrong?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "Shoot him!" Robbers shouted.

However, Peter manage to dodge all the bullets and catch all of the robber's guns using his spider webs. The robber was shocked and Peter kicked both their asses, the fighting was over so fast and Peter immediately grab the grocery then paid the grocery to the store cashier.

Peter got back home immediately without any bruises, his uncle and aunt was about to prepare for dinner since they're short on some stuff such as organic eggs.

"Hey kiddo, you came back without bruises" says Ben Parker as May punch his shoulder. "Ow!" Ben Parker shouted. "Okay, let's just have a nice family dinner" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Therefore, the family eat and Peter hasn't been this happy since his parents left plus Ben Parker notices a change in Peter.

"Well, I'm going to do my homework now" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Don't stay up too late, Peter" says May Parker.

As Peter went up to his room to do his homework, his uncle went into his room to talk to him about the changes of himself.

"Hey kiddo, you've never been this happy since your parents left" says Ben Parker. "You guys are my family now" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "I know, but I've notice something and you've changed Peter" says Ben Parker as Ben sits down.

"Really, I didn't notice" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Peter, your father believes in prophecy and principle because he believes that if you could do good things for other people then you have the moral obligation to do those things. Not choice but responsibility" Ben Parker explained. "What do you mean?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked.

"I mean, all those time we talk about honesty, fairness and justice. You've been given a gift Peter, with great power comes great responsibility" says Ben Parker. "It's a heavy burden, but what about the government and what if they prevent me from doing so?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked.

"Well Peter, in this case sometimes you have to help the people even if they don't want to" says Ben Parker.

After that, Ben Parker left Peter's room and kiss his forehead. Peter knows that this is huge burden, but he's not ready yet to show it just yet and soon his life will change that will determine his future.

On the next, Peter and his friends that got new powers are trying to find a way to start their double life.

"So, we've been thinking and maybe we should form our own team" says Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid. "Like the Avengers, I like it and our spider webs needs to be mechanical so that we can store it in our belts" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Like web shooters or web fluids?" Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen asked.

"What's wrong, Pete?" William Braddock/Spider-UK asked. "I'm just worried, we're carrying a huge burden here and we're just teenagers" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Yeah, what if someone comes in and tells us we're not allowed to do it?" Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid asked.

"To hell with it, we will not stop for anything" says Cindy Moon/Silk. "Yeah, maybe your right" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Hey Gwen, is that your dad?" Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid asked. "Yeah, what's he doing here?" William Braddock/Spider-UK asked.

"Hey honey, which one of your friends is Peter?" George Stacy asked. "I'm sir" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Peter, I need you to come with me to the precinct because just a few minutes ago your uncle was murdered and he's being brought to the morgue after examination" says George Stacy.

Peter felt speechless and decide to follow the Police Captain, it turns out that his uncle was murdered in the alley corner and Peter felt broken.

 **That's all.**

 **The next chapter – Peter's uncle buried and Peter mourns for him, but Peter immediately took his uncle's word and his friends will be fighting side by side with him.**

 **Stay Tuned.**


	2. Chapter 2 - New Heroes

**Chapter 2 – New Hero, New Team**

Just 48 hours after Peter found out that his uncle was murdered, Peter and his aunt has just finishes burying him near his parents grave but Peter still mourning for his beloved uncle as he returns home after the funeral.

[Door opening] "Hi Mrs. Parker, I'm Gwen Stacy, this is Harry, William, Miles, Cindy and Anya" says Gwen Stacy. "Oh, you're Peter's friend and please come in" says May Parker.

Therefore, May lets Peter's friend in and his friend is trying to cheer him up since they've become one of his best friends.

"Hey Pete, we heard what happen" says Harry Osborn. "I'm sorry" says Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid. "Thanks for coming guys, I couldn't save him" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Pete, there was nothing you can do" says Harry Osborn. "I've told the principle what happen, he said that you should take a break a few days or so" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen.

"Well, I have to get back but if you guys ever need someone to talked to then don't hesitate to call" says Harry Osborn.

Harry left the house, but now Peter's friend quickly gives him a hug to keep his spirits up and Peter realizes that he cannot run from the gift that was given to him.

"We can't run away from these power, it's not a curse but a gift" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Then, let's not run from it and we'll use it" says William Braddock/Spider-UK. "I'm with you man" says Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid. " **For the new generations of heroes** " says Anya Corazon/Spider-Girl in Spanish.

[Door opening] "Peter, when you're done and invite your friends for some lunch" says May Parker. "Sure, May" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man as May shuts the door. "So, when do we start?" Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen asked.

"Tomorrow, it will be weekend and we're going to retrofitted our own upgrade from scrap" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Normally, I would disagree with you but we're not rich people and there is no other option" says Cindy Moon/Silk.

Then, the group went to have lunch and Peter is believed to have done mourning for his uncle so Peter decides to put together a team since he knows he can't do this alone.

"See, you have friends who will you be there for you" says May Parker. "I know, I'm not going to break that bond" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Friends forever and to the end" says Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid.

After that, Peter immediately make some sketches on his new suit that he will make and his team members will do the same. Peter improve the condition of the suit and spandex is quite comfortable, Peter did manage to get it done by tomorrow and not letting his aunt finding about it.

By evening on the next day, Peter manages to finish his own upgraded homemade suit with some mechanical web shooters and also web fluids including cartridges places on the suits belt. Peter's suits also have a spider symbol on the chest, Peter is now known as Spider-Man and his will lead his team to defend their homes against anything and anyone.

On the next day on May 5th 2016, Peter and his friends meet up on top of the Queens Bank rooftop.

"Nice suit" says Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid. "Same for all of you guys, but I'll be called Spider-Man" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "That's good name for hero, mate" says William Braddock/Spider-UK.

"Well, I'll be Kid Arachnid since I'm a year younger than you guys" says Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid. "Cindy is Silk, Anya is Spider-Girl and Gwen will be Spider-Woman" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "How about Spider-Gwen?" Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen asked. "Women, that's giving away your identity" says William Braddock/Spider-UK.

"Gwen, you can call yourself Spider-Gwen but not in front of the public" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Fine" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen. "I'll be called— "Spider-UK, that's a fitting name" says Anya Corazon/Spider-Girl. "Well, you did put a Union Jack Flag on your suit and that's nearly giving away your identity" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"Nearly?" William Braddock/Spider-UK asked. "The only clue anyone can get is that you're British" says Cindy Moon/Silk. "Okay, so where do we start our crime fighting?" Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid asked.

"Well, we could try take down a weapons dealer in the harbor at Manhattan" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen. "That's a good start, let's…wait a minute, how did you know that?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"I've got this, courtesy from my dad" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen as she shows the police radio. "You know, your dad is going to kill all of us not mention put us under arrest for vigilantism" says Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid.

"Don't forget domestic terrorist" says Anya Corazon/Spider-Girl. "You know what forget it, let's worry about that later" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

By noon, the Spider-Man teams or Web Warrior immediately swing to Manhattan and the team got there just in time as the armed criminal is about to take out the illegal shipment to be stored inside a truck.

[Talking over the coms] "Pete, I've got about 60 armed criminals and I can see the container being loaded" says Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid. "Okay, Miles and Gwen will follow me. Anya, you take Cindy and Bill to secure the shipment" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "We'll meet back at the main gate" says Anya Corazon/Spider-Girl.

Then, the team split up and begin their mission to secure the harbor in Manhattan but then Gwen notices something plus these armed criminal is none other than H.Y.D.R.A.

"Pete, these are H.Y.D.R.A thugs" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen. "Oh, that's just great…but we have no other choice and alert the team" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Got it" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen.

After Gwen alert the other team members, the Web Warriors sneak into the harbor and silently take down the H.Y.D.R.A Guards one after another without raising the alarm. Every time each Spider member took down a guard with a spider web, the guards are then rolled into the spider web to ensure it cannot escape.

Luckily, there is no CCTV Camera presence in that harbor and the Web Warriors could easily have a better chance but they must make it fast before it attracts the Avengers. It took the Web Warriors a few minutes to secure the shipment, the H.Y.D.R.A agent were incapacitated or out cold.

"Okay, I thought these guys were tough but they're nothing but pussy" says Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid. "I'm guessing that these aren't hardcore criminal, but we took down one head another will take its place" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Ugh, I hate these guys" says Cindy Moon/Silk. "Everyone hates them, even the Avengers" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen.

After that, the web warriors left the harbor to return back to their homes before sun down but Peter believe that his team is just getting started.

That night, Peter and his aunt went for a pizza but Aunt May believe Peter should take some rest during the summer vacation.

"Hey sweetie, I think you should take a break from all that has happened" says May Parker. "May, I can't leave you alone" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Peter, you need to stop worrying about me and takes some time to take a vacation with your friends" says May Parker. "Fine, if it can get you off my back on this issue then I'll do it" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"That's good, just be sure to call me or texted me" says May Parker. "I will" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

As Peter is enjoying his pizza, he couldn't help but notice that someone is watching him and Peter immediately stay calm hoping his stalker could be revealed.

The stalker is none other than Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton aka the Black Widow and Hawkeye, it is believed that the pair were ordered by Nick Fury to located any enhance individuals then report it.

"How can you be sure that's one of the enhance?" Clint Barton/Hawkeye asked. "Intel, partner and instinct" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. "I see, but how do we know that the kid won't kick our butt the moment he sees us?" Clint Barton/Hawkeye asked. "He's too adorable you know" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow.

"I like to see who is laughing if one of us got our ass kicked by these teenagers" says Clint Barton/Hawkeye. "I like to see Tony get his butt kicked by these teenagers" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. "Now that would be great" says Clint Barton/Hawkeye as Nat's phone begins to ring.

"It's Tony, I think Thor want all of us to lift his hammer tonight" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. "This is going to be good" says Clint Barton/Hawkeye.

As Black Widow and Hawkeye drove off, Peter already seen them through a reflection and Peter along with his aunt got back home since Peter needs to get back to school tomorrow. Peter already heard about the Avengers.

As for S.H.I.E.L.D, Peter did accidentally hack a S.H.I.E.L.D Database when he was 13 years old and Peter did manage to get every single classified file from S.H.I.E.L.D including the names of the Avengers and their location. It is believed that the S.H.I.E.L.D Organization is now diminished, but Peter knows that S.H.I.E.L.D is still active secretly.

When Peter got back home, Peter immediately alert his team and his team got the same stalker that Peter did with his aunt.

"Guys, this stalker are the Avengers" Peter Parker/Spider-Man texted. "No way, do you think the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D is going to come for us?" Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid texted. "No, the Avengers are only aware about our powers not our activities" Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen texted back.

"Knowing Black Widow and Hawkeye, they're going to know about it sooner or later" Peter Parker/Spider-Man texted backed. "What do we do now?" William Braddock/Spider-UK texted. "Leave them be, we'll worried about the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D later" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

On the next day, Peter now returns to school after his family's tragedy and Principle Morita was glad to have Peter back so Peter must focus on school first and trying to figure out a plan to elude both Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D.

During lunch hour, Gwen Stacy immediately went to sit with the group and to inform Peter about what happen in the Avengers Tower.

"Hey Pete, Iron Man's newest AI Ultron has just gone rogue" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen. "No way…wait, where did you this from?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "I hack into the Tower's Database, the J.A.R.V.I.S AI was disabled giving me free access to hack it anonymously" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen.

"So, what happen to that metal bot?" Anya Corazon/Spider-Girl asked. "No idea, but he did kill HYDRA Agent Baron Strucker" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen. "That's going to give the Avengers one hell of a headache" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Any news about our activity being alert to the Avengers or S.H.I.E.L.D?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked.

"No, but the Avengers are too busy handling Ultron and the Enhance Twins" says Anya Corazon/Spider-Girl. "Well, the S.H.I.E.L.D and H.Y.D.R.A is going to be aware of our team so watch your backs guy" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"Don't worry Pete, I like to see the S.H.I.E.L.D Agent get pass us" says Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid. "I'm serious, we need to be careful or all of us will each have a jailed cell" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

After school was over by 2:45pm, Peter immediately head out to take break on the rooftop but Peter knows that he's being watched and also being followed. This time, his stalkers is none other than Daisy Johnson and Lincoln Campbell of S.H.I.E.L.D but these agents are Inhuman meaning alien from another planet.

"Hey Dais, do you really think it is a good idea to do this?" Lincoln Campbell asked. "Linc, 6 masked vigilantes took down a group of arms dealers and among them is H.Y.D.R.A. That's not normal, beside and this is just typical recon" Daisy Johnson explained.

"Yeah, I heard the Avengers are pre-occupied with Ultron" says Lincoln Campbell. "Yup, we still— "Smile" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man as he took a picture. "What the…drive!" Daisy Johnson shouted.

The black sedan car speed away and Peter got the picture, Peter is not going to let anyone stop him from continuing his uncle's last word.

 **That's all.**

 **The next chapter – Spider-Man and his team will have their first interaction with S.H.I.E.L.D Agent in hiding starting with Quake.**

 **Stay Tuned.**


	3. Chapter 3 - SHIELD Interaction, Part 1

**Chapter 3 – S.H.I.E.L.D Interaction, Part 1**

On May 8th 2016, Peter Parker is now taking break since it is the weekend and Peter immediately dig up want he knows about the S.H.I.E.L.D Agents that are still survive till today even though S.H.I.E.L.D is now diminished.

Peter learn the S.H.I.E.L.D has gone underground to protect the people, Peter did find out that the stalker in his photo is Daisy Johnson aka Quake and her partner's name is Lincoln Campbell plus both of them were inhuman.

"Hey sweetie, here I believe you should have this" says May Parker as she shows the briefcase. "What is this May?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "Your parent's left behind it, I'm not sure that the computer can still be use but you get the idea" says May Parker. "Thanks May, this means a lot to me" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"Always sweetie, but I'm going out after lunch so make sure if you want to go out and shut the door" says May Parker as she kisses Peter's forehead and left his room.

The stuff that Peter's mom and dad left to him were a laptop, blueprint of OsCorp and Avengers Tower and even a pair of his dad old glasses.

Therefore, Peter decides to use the parts that he found to see if he can fix the laptop and it turns out the laptop did need only one part which is the power switch. Peter place the power switch and switch the laptop on hopefully there is enough battery so that Peter don't need to charge the laptop.

The laptop that Peter's dad has look like an encrypted laptop, it means Peter can hack any database anonymously and Peter did manage to look in the classified file inside the laptop plus there is every single information that Peter can access.

"Hey Pete, Liz wants me to let you know that there won't be a decathlon national during the summer break" Ned Leeds texted. "Oh, thanks dude" Peter Parker/Spider-Man replied. "Take care, Pete" Ned Leeds end the texted.

As Peter begin to leave the house, Peter wear his new homemade suit and decide to make his own detective work also trying to search for any of the S.H.I.E.L.D Agents location.

"Hey Pete, I didn't know you would be here" says Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid. "Yeah, I need some time to think about the S.H.I.E.L.D Agents stalking us" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"Well, I did find out that the S.H.I.E.L.D Agent that still survive won't come looking for us without risking being expose to the public" Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid explained. "Good, but I'm trying to track one of them down" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Pete, down there and the girl with the brown hair in a sweatshirt" says Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid as he pointed out to Peter.

Daisy Johnson is probably heading to get some coffee, Peter decides to immediately put a tracker on her so that Peter can know where is the S.H.I.E.L.D Secret Headquarter.

Peter immediately walk pass Daisy as a civilian and secretly putting a tracker on her, the spider tracker is now implanted on Daisy's pants and Daisy didn't notice it yet since she was busy talking on the phone.

Peter immediately didn't look back, Peter just hope that his tracker can be enough to bypass any sophisticated tech.

Meanwhile, Daisy return back to their S.H.I.E.L.D secret headquarters to give her report to Phil Coulson.

"Hey Daisy, you got any news about the new vigilante or any enhance individual?" Phil Coulson asked. "Enhance not yet, vigilante yes and it seems that Spider-Man as he was called is leading the team of vigilantes known as Web Warrior" says Daisy Johnson/Quake. "Okay, have you found anything about their identity yet?" Phil Coulson asked.

"Well, I couldn't see their face but I know that they have one British, one Korea and One Latin" says Daisy Johnson/Quake as she shows the picture. "Spider-UK, that fits the costume" says Phil Coulson. "Anything else?" Phil Coulson asked. "Well, they're about 5 feet 10 or 11 inches and 97 pounds" says Daisy Johnson/Quake.

"A little bit below average, but for now and get some rest" says Phil Coulson. "Sure thing, boss" says Daisy Johnson/Quake.

Daisy went to her barracks to get some rest, but she didn't know that there are trackers on her pants and not even the S.H.I.E.L.D Agents there notice it either.

"Hey Dais, find any badass boyfriend lately" says Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird. "Very funny and no, Lincoln and I were just making a simple recon" says Daisy Johnson/Quake. "Let me guess, a group of vigilantes took down a H.Y.D.R.A arms dealer yesterday?" Bobbi Morse asked.

"You know it" says Daisy Johnson/Quake. "The security camera near the harbor is outdated and useless, so Lincoln and I couldn't get a visual only after the vigilante group left the harbor. I do manage to get a few information, they're mostly between 4 or 5 feet and 10 or 11 inches tall plus 96-97 pounds" Daisy Johnson/Quake. "Well, it's better than nothing" says Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird. "Yeah, but I did tell Coulson that these vigilante is not dumb enough and they'll try to hack this secret facility" says Daisy Johnson/Quake.

"Come on lighten up, if these vigilantes did hack it and they can't do anything about it" says Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird. "I like to see who is laughing if they tell the government where we are" says Daisy Johnson/Quake. "Really, is that a bet?" Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird asked. "Yeah, 50 bucks says that those vigilantes hack our tech and knows where we are" says Daisy Johnson/Quake.

"You're on, Quake" says Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird. "You're going down, Mockingbird" says Daisy Johnson/Quake.

On the next morning, Peter Parker and his friends are now hanging out after finishing their homework but right now they're trying to draw their invention for a presentation in Stark's Expo after the summer break.

"So, have any of you guys come up with an invention for the Stark's Expo yet?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "A few, but since you're our team Captain and you decide" says Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid.

"Honestly, every one of you has the greatest invention and how about we try to mixing it up or something" Peter Parker/Spider-Man suggested.

"So, what are we going to do about those S.H.I.E.L.D Agents?" Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen asked. "We could find and infiltrate their headquarters" says William Braddock/Spider-UK. "Yeah, we infiltrate the base then the whole S.H.I.E.L.D Agent is going hunt us down" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen.

"Okay, I'm not going to rot in a jail cell Englishman" says Anya Corazon/Spider-Girl. "So, sue me and it's just a suggestion" says William Braddock/Spider-UK. "Look, even if we have a layout of their base and it wouldn't help us because the S.H.I.E.L.D Agents have experience and well trained while we're still new" Peter Parker/Spider-Man explained.

"Aye, what are our chances if they're still stalking us and immediately puts it together?" William Braddock/Spider-UK asked. "Well, one of the few things that the S.H.I.E.L.D Agent knows that the team of vigilantes have a British, Korea and Latin hero" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen.

"Sorry, I'm late nerds" says Michelle Jones. "MJ, this is a science school and everyone here is a nerd" says Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid. "That's beside my point" says Michelle Jones. "Which is?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "I'll leave that to your imagination, Peter" says Michelle Jones. "By the way, is that the same black sedan that follow you here?" Michelle Jones asked. "Yeah, I'll be right back" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Hold it Pete, I'm coming with you too" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen.

Then, Peter immediately allow the Black Sedan to follow him so that Peter and Gwen can ambush them. The stalkers are now Mockingbird and Quake, Peter have read about them and they're battle harden also experience agents and trained soldiers but Peter's new ability allows him to sneak pass them or disappear.

Daisy and Bobbi follow Peter and Gwen into the alleyway, both of them split up to take both of those S.H.I.E.L.D Agents one at a time. Peter doesn't like to hit a girl, but in this case and there is no other choice plus if Peter could hijack one of their com link and he can listen to anything the S.H.I.E.L.D are discussing.

Daisy follow Peter up to the rooftop, Daisy couldn't figure out what was going on and Peter need to lure her out in the open. As Daisy got to the rooftop and then rendezvous with Bobbi, Peter and Gwen ambush both of them single handedly by webbing their feet.

"Now talk, who the hell are you?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked in cold vocal chorded while chocking Daisy. "Wait…let me go then I'll explained" says Daisy Johnson/Quake as Spider-Man puts her down.

Peter webs Daisy hand and feet together on the wall before allowing her to explained, Gwen did the same thing

"Is this really necessary?" Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird asked. "Yes" says Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy. "My name is Daisy Johnson and this is Bobbi Morse" says Daisy Johnson/Quake. "I'm Spider-Man and this is Spider-Woman" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"Why are you following our team?" Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen asked. "Well for starters, your team took down an arms dealer and HYDRA Agent which that's why S.H.I.E.L.D is interested" says Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird. "So, what does Quake and Mockingbird need from a pair of vigilante?" Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen asked.

"Actually, we've been ordered…wait a minute, how did you know our codes names?" Daisy Johnson/Quake asked. "I hack into your secret system and I know where it is" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "You got to be kidding me" says Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird. "I told so" Daisy Johnson/Quake muttered.

"Look, we're trying to protect our homes even if the people don't want it so stay out of it" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "One question more" says Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird. "You guys aren't kids, are you?" Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird asked. "See you around, so don't start to look for round two or the hospital is going to be the last thing you need" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen. "By the way, the webs will resolve in 30 minutes" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Gwen and Peter left the rooftop, Daisy and Bobbi manages to get loose only for Bobbi to take out her 50 bucks to handed over to Daisy's palm.

"Coulson is going to love this" says Daisy Johnson/Quake. "Yeah, I have to admit that these webs are sticker than anyone expected" says Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird. "Come on, let's get back to headquarters and report this immediately" says Daisy Johnson/Quake.

However, Daisy and Bobbi didn't know who those vigilantes are despite the mask they're wearing and it means identification or facial recognition is difficult. Peter return home that day for dinner, he still thinking of mixing the invention that his teammates because his team has about until the last month of summer to get it done.

Peter knew that Tony Stark or Iron Man as he was called is going to be there, Peter is enthusiastic but at the same time calm and still trying let it go.

"Hey sweetie, any luck on your science project yet?" May Parker asked. "No, every one of my team's project is good and so I'm trying to use your idea to mix it up" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Any luck?" May Parker asked. "Working on it, but I'm not sure it's working" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"Sweetie, maybe you should try it a different angle or perspective" says May Parker. "Yeah, I'm worried my team will lose even winning doesn't matter to me" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Peter, you uncle knew that when you have friends and that's something even greater than winning" says May Parker.

"Thanks May" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Goodnight sweetie" says May Parker as Peter continue his dinner.

As Peter continue his dinner, Peter needs to decide to where to go when his team finishes their project and according to the sponsor that the team will get a tour of the Avengers compound if it's available.

Peter and his team is living a double life, it's not going to be easy to balance both life and also keeping anyone from knowing your identity. Peter has always admired the Avengers including Iron Man and Captain America, Peter wanted to try to fight the way Captain America did and not relying too much on your ability or equipment.

Peter needs to learn about both his team's enemy's and allies, the question is that who to trust when you're unmasking and that's one of the important thing that Peter needs to think about. For now, Peter can't let his aunt knows about his night activity unless if it's necessary but unlike Tony Stark and he's a genius meaning that Iron Man can figure out the identity of Spider-Man in a blink of an eye.

So far, Peter already knows the name of the S.H.I.E.L.D Agents, Avengers, H.Y.D.R.A and even Stark's Industries employee. Peter saw a video of Hulk fighting Iron Man in the newest Iron Man armor known as Hulk Buster in Wakanda, Hulk was being manipulated by Scarlet Witch and Peter is trying to study his allies then his enemies.

Peter wonders if he's fear is enough to withstand Scarlet Witch's power, Peter just lost his Uncle and Wanda Maximoff just lost her family hopefully it's enough to withstand her powers.

[Talking over the phone] "Hey Pete, I think I've located where your tracker on that S.H.I.E.L.D Agent secret headquarters is located" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen. "Okay, let's hear it" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "I believe it is somewhere in North America, I can't tell where but there are other facility which I can't pin point" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen.

"The new President is keeping them off the grid, it's going to be easy but we could try to infiltrate it by hijacking one of their secret transport vehicle" Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen suggested. "Well, finding the right one isn't easy and we need to make sure we can enter without being detected" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"Maybe you're right, we need more information to confirm it" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen. "Any news from any of our members?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "Cindy and Anya is still working on their project, Miles went to visit his mother to visit his uncle and as for Braddock…well he decides to run his merry way to look for that secret headquarters in North America" Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen explained.

"Wait…he did when?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "Just now" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen. "Oh shit, that's just great" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "But he did say that he can get us the information we need" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen. "Did you at least tell him to be careful and not leave any trace behind?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked.

"Yes, but seriously he's British and he can take care of himself which I doubt it" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen. "Okay Gwen, tell him to call or talk any of us if he gets back" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Sure thing Pete" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen.

Peter ended the call and finish up before jumping into bed, Peter knows that this is a dangerous gamble that his team is making and Peter is worried that Braddock could end up in a jail cell before Braddock could give Peter the information.

 **TBC**

 **The next chapter – Braddock infiltrates S.H.I.E.L.D. Secret Underground Facility, Web Warriors will soon meet the S.H.I.E.L.D Acting Director and team.**

 **Stay Tuned.**


	4. Chapter 4 - SHIELD Interaction, Part 2

**Chapter 4 – S.H.I.E.L.D Interaction, Part 2**

On the morning of May 10th 2016, William Braddock or Spider-UK as he was called manage to boldly smuggle himself into the S.H.I.E.L.D secret headquarters but Braddock is British and Braddock is not going to let any S.H.I.E.L.D Agents get the best of him. However, Braddock knew that his own team is not going to abandon him or letting him go to infiltrate the S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters alone.

"Cindy, what are you doing here?" William Braddock/Spider-UK. "Following you and saving your butt apparently" says Cindy Moon/Silk. "Fine, you wanker" says William Braddock/Spider-UK.

Cindy and Braddock got to the location in North America, the transport craft that Cindy and Braddock smuggle is actually a stealth plane plus it landed exactly as expected. Both of them exited the plane, the S.H.I.E.L.D Agents are unaware about it and the objective will be taking pictures at the main office including laboratory, armory and also training room.

"You know, above all of your bright ideas and this is your worse one yet" says Cindy Moon/Silk. "Why do you bothered coming with me anyway?" William Braddock/Spider-UK asked. "Everyone is worried about you, I'm not going to let you go on your merry way to get yourself killed" says Cindy Moon/Silk.

Cindy and Braddock infiltrate one area after another, the S.H.I.E.L.D Agents aren't aware that they have an intruder and the scanner didn't detect anything. Cindy and Braddock got to the laboratory, but they only took pictures and Cindy did disable the alarm system a few minutes ago.

"Let's go to the main office" says Cindy Moon/Silk. "Yeah, we…someone's coming" says William Braddock/Spider-UK.

It is actually Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons, who were actually checking the lab for a possible test and Cindy along with Braddock left the Laboratory to head for the main office possibly where Coulson is using as acting director.

Coulson and Agent May is now at the mess hall possibly lunch, but Coulson will soon get a surprise when he returns back to his office.

"Another day, another long night" Phil Coulson complained. "Well, we could get those vigilantes to help us on the case" Melinda May suggested. "Sure, if we can convince the asshole in the Pentagon" says Phil Coulson. "Oh, that's nice of you mate" says William Braddock/Spider-UK.

Coulson and Melinda May heard Spider-UK and Silk coming from behind them, but Braddock manage to grab their gun before the Coulson and May got a chance to point it.

"Silk, get the Intel now" says William Braddock/Spider-UK as Silk immediately open the laptop. "May, sound the silent alarm— "Don't bother, I've disabled every alarm system" says Cindy Moon/Silk. "Oi, we know you S.H.I.E.L.D idiots are tracking us" says William Braddock/Spider-UK. "Now, we know why they called you Spider-UK and you are British" says Melinda May.

"Better get you fact straight, bloody wanker" says William Braddock/Spider-UK. "I've got the Intel" says Cindy Moon/Silk. "Freeze right there!" Lance Hunter shouted.

However, Braddock and Cindy punch their way out as over 3 platoons of S.H.I.E.L.D agent enters the floor. Braddock and Cindy use their agility also martial art against the S.H.I.E.L.D agent that are well trained, but the S.H.I.E.L.D Agent were no match against Spider-UK and Silk even though the web warriors are new.

The S.H.I.E.L.D Agent continue the chase right to the hangar, but Braddock and Cindy manage to hijack one of their Quinjet to escape back to New York City. Coulson sends Daisy and her partner to follow them back to New York City, but as the Quinjet landed on New York City and Spider-UK along with Silk immediately disappear leaving Quinjet behind.

"Well, those vigilantes just disappeared and there is no trace of footprints or evidence being left behind" says Daisy Johnson/Quake. "No kidding, these vigilantes are smart and I'm guessing their team leader must've ordered them not leave a single trace" says Lincoln Campbell. "Come on, let's bring the Quinjet back to base before anyone could discover it" says Daisy Johnson/Quake.

Back in Queens, Spider-UK and Silk regroup with all of their teammates which none of them were satisfied.

"Can somebody tell me what the hell just happen, because I don't know if Gwen told me was true and there is no way you're stupid enough to infiltrate a S.H.I.E.L.D Secret Facility?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "Oh, he's stupid enough to pick a fight with those S.H.I.E.L.D idiots" says Cindy Moon/Silk. "Look, our team is new but I'm trying to give all of you some information and I believe I have it" says William Braddock/Spider-UK.

"Braddock, you do realize that the S.H.I.E.L.D Agents will put us in obstruction of justice and domestic terrorism" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Yes mate, I'm aware of that" says William Braddock/Spider-UK as he handed over the hard drive. "Fine, but next time talk to me first before doing anything reckless" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Thanks, mate" says William Braddock/Spider-UK.

After that, Peter and Gwen are now at the public Library discussing where to go in their summer vacation.

"So, have you decided where to go yet Pete?" Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen asked. "I'm still thinking, but I'm worried about my aunt and I can't leave her alone" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Well, your aunt can probably take care of herself but you have your doubts about it" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen.

"Yeah, but right now the S.H.I.E.L.D is probably to hunt us down because our Web Warriors just challenge them" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Don't worry, if we keep our heads down and the S.H.I.E.L.D Agent will eventually give up" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen.

That night, the Web Warriors continue to patrol the city until the S.H.I.E.L.D Acting Director found them in a church rooftop.

"Evening Web Warriors, can we talk?" Phil Coulson asked. "Sure, we'll get down there" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Therefore, the Web Warriors went down from the bell tower to meet up with the Acting Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Hi, my name is— "Phil Coulson, acting Director S.H.I.E.L.D" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Yes, I assume you must be the team leader" says Phil Coulson. "Yeah, I'm Spider-Man" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Well, I hope you are aware— "Yes, I'm aware that one of my teammates is stupid enough to infiltrate your base and steal information from you" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"Listen, I'm not going to lie but we're hiding from the government and we don't want anyone to give away our location. So, we're trying our effort to keep the people even if they don't know it" Phil Coulson explained. "Director Coulson, I have my own rules when it comes to my team and we operate mostly here in New York City. Now, I don't care what people think or your agency think about us but my team and I are doing our best effort to protect our city" Peter Parker/Spider-Man explained.

"We will not reveal your location if you don't reveal our identity" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man as he tosses the small Hard Drive at Coulson. "Thank you, perhaps one-day S.H.I.E.L.D could use your help" says Phil Coulson. "I'll think about it" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "We'll be in touch, Spider-Man" says Phil Coulson.

After the encounter, Peter and his team return home without picking a fight with a S.H.I.E.L.D Agents. As Peter switch on the TV, he hears the news that Wanda Maximoff has somehow manipulated the hulk into rampaging the Wakanda City and it is also believe that Ultron manage to get control over Vibranium.

Peter is now focusing on his study but his memory with his uncle still remains, Peter believe that his family is the only reason he's moving forward and Aunt May was pleased.

"So, how's school sweetie?" May Parker asked. "The usual thing, but I'm still thinking on where to go during the summer break" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Well, Wakanda is out of the picture and you could try Korea or Sokovia" May Parker suggested. "I'm worried that this kind of disaster event could come to me and my friends" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"Well, you could always rely on the Avengers" says May Parker. "Maybe I should" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Peter Parker immediately went to bed to figure it out where, no chatter on the Police Radio today and every Avengers event is coming from Wakanda then Korea.

On the next day, Peter and his friends are now at High School attending Spanish Class because you can't be a superhero if you don't know foreign language. Braddock and Cindy are attending Russian Class, Michelle Jones or MJ for short is very observant to Peter even most student believe she is obsess with him.

However, Peter's team is dealing with high level criminals or villains that could attract the Avengers on their radar then right towards their doorstep.

When the class finish, Peter and his superpowered friends decide to spend some time together at the park having some friendly time and not doing any butt kicking.

"Hey Pete, one question" says Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid. "Sure" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Why do you use your middle finger to shoot web?" Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid asked. "Well, after several testings and I believe it's easier to use my middle finger but also much cooler" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"But now, we have some training to go through because these criminals are merely pussy but the Avengers on the other hand are well trained" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen. "Don't forget well experience and well equipped" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "What do we have?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "ill equipped team, no experience and no training" says Anya Corazon/Spider-Girl.

"Bloody hell, we're going to get knackered" says William Braddock/Spider-UK. "Well, I don't know about you but we do need training in hand to hand fighting and our team needs to be as equal as the Avengers" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen.

"Yup, but it also means that we will be under the Avengers radar for good" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Then, we need to keep our heads down" says Cindy Moon/Silk. "We will, but with Iron Man and I don't think we have a chance" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Peter and his team needs to worry about the government as well, the Avengers can sometimes be ignored but the government sometimes cannot and HYDRA is everywhere meaning you can't trust anyone in the government.

By 4:30pm, Spider-Man and his team was yet again summoned by the acting director of S.H.I.E.L.D named Phil Coulson.

"I wasn't sure you and your team could show up" says Phil Coulson. "Me neither" says Daisy Johnson/Quake. "So, what do you guys want?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "We need your help to take down a HYDRA Shipment on route to the harbor in Manhattan" says Phil Coulson. "I take it you want to stop it but you don't have the resources or man power" says Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid.

"Yes, Daisy and Lincoln are the only close option for me which is why I need your team to assist them" says Phil Coulson. "I see, but what do you want in return?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "Yes, that's all" says Phil Coulson.

"Okay, but my team gets first dibs on the Intel" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Fine" says Phil Coulson.

Coulson and his S.H.I.E.L.D Agents don't like the idea of working alongside vigilante's, but the S.H.I.E.L.D doesn't exist anymore so there is no other options and Daisy along with her partner Lincoln must now work with the vigilante.

That night, Spider-Man and his team along with Daisy and her partner infiltrate the harbor with ease. Spider-Man and his team got near to their objective, there is about dozens of arm thugs but mostly HYDRA and this is probably a big operation for S.H.I.E.L.D because there is an organization known as the HIVE.

S.H.I.E.L.D believe the HIVE is buying weapons, S.H.I.E.L.D Agents are running short on manpower and so they entrusted one of their team members to the vigilantes. Spider-Man and his team along with 2 members of S.H.I.E.L.D got to their objective, the HIVE boss was there buying weapons and most likely alien weapons that was left over.

Peter fire a flare gun to signal the attack, the team has about a few hours before the Police could arrive but the HIVE immediately flees with the weapon leaving the foot soldiers alone to deal with the vigilantes.

Eventually, the criminals were webbed up and the team regroup back at the rooftop of the bank for a job well done.

"I hate to be out voted for working with you guys, but thanks for help" says Lincoln Campbell. "I think you guys are amazing, but I have to say your team leader is kind of cute and I'm guessing that you're a teenager" says Daisy Johnson/Quake. "Wow, you've become a professional" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen.

"So are you guys, but maybe working with your team isn't bad" says Daisy Johnson/Quake. "Same here, maybe we'll see each other again" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Then, Spider-Man and his team left as well as the S.H.I.E.L.D Agent but they'll meet again soon enough.

 **That's all.**

 **The next chapter – Spider-Man and his team will soon face the criminal that killed Peter's Uncle. Spider-Man will soon face his uncle's killer, it will also attract the Avengers as well.**

 **Stay tuned.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Justice For All

**Chapter 5 – Justice for All**

On May 12th 2016, Peter has just a few days before the summer vacation start and Peter is still thinking about catching his uncle killer then bring him to justice but he doesn't know where to start looking.

The only clue he got is that the guy that killed his uncle was wearing a red sunglass and a black cap, that is the only information Captain Stacy himself and not much to go through if you have S.H.I.E.L.D or the Avengers spying on you.

Peter is still need find a way to keep the Avengers from intervene, but with global threats like HYDRA and there is no chance to do so.

It was the weekends, Peter and his friends not including Ned and Michelle is arriving but Gwen also decides to help Peter out.

"Hey Pete, how are you doing?" Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen asked. "Fine, how about you guys?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "Good, but we worried about you mate" says William Braddock/Spider-UK.

"Thanks, but I wish I could get justice for my uncle" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "If it makes you feel better then I found him" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen. "Yes, you…wait, what?" Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid asked. "I did find a location, but your uncle's murder just attracted the attention of the Avengers since he is HYDRA Agent" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen.

"Great, any ideas when the Avengers are going after this creep?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "Well no, but Braddock want to break into— "Infiltrate, it's called infiltrate and breaking in is such a strong word" says William Braddock/Spider-UK.

"Fine, make sure you get back here intact" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "He's right, but this time Cindy and Miles will go with you" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen. "Once you're done, call me" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Meanwhile in the Avengers, Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton is still identify the mysterious group that took down a HYDRA arms dealer which it will be easy enough if the mysterious group didn't tamper with security footage or CCTV.

"Hey Nat, still uncovering the identity of the mysterious group that took down HYDRA's weapons dealer?" Bruce Banner/Hulk asked. "Yup, but Fury is not giving me anything" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow.

"Have you try the Police radio?" Bruce Banner/Hulk asked. "Yes, I even try to back traced their hacked but those vigilante group beat me to it and instead finding them I lose my own personal file" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. "You want me to get Stark to help you" says Bruce Banner/Hulk. "Nah, he's ego is already big enough for this group" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow.

"I heard that!" Tony Stark/Iron Man shouted. "I wasn't talking to you, tin can!" Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow shouted back. "Look, take a break for awhile or so but look on the bright side and you still have the HYDRA Agent that you capture" says Bruce Banner/Hulk.

"By the way, where did you put that guy?" Bruce Banner/Hulk asked. "Um…the containment floor down below" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. "Well, you might want to move in some place else before those group decides to come after him" says Bruce Banner/Hulk.

"Thanks, Bruce and I'll see you around" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. "Anytime" says Bruce Banner/Hulk.

Back in Queens, Braddock did manage to get a blueprint on the Avengers tower and now Braddock along with Cindy and Miles will now infiltrate the Avengers Tower which is the highest security facility above everything.

"Okay, here is the Blueprint that I got" says William Braddock/Spider-UK. "Where the hell did you get these?" Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen asked. "Well, let's just say I have this when I infiltrate the S.H.I.E.L.D base" says William Braddock/Spider-UK. "We're going to get killed by the Avengers or S.H.I.E.L.D at this point" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"Well, waste not want not mate" says William Braddock/Spider-UK. "You know what, you better hope this kind of thing doesn't come back to bite us in the ass" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Therefore, the team enter the tower but Peter did hear rumors that it was to be sold soon and only the Tower but not the stuff inside the tower.

The team enter from the basement, the access route should lead them towards the basement floor where the containment room/interrogation room is located. Peter and his team enter without any trouble, there isn't any security camera or security system as they reach the basement floor.

Meanwhile, Agent Romanoff is interrogating the HYDRA Agent and she found that these agent is actually a HYDRA hitman trained to kill by orders.

"So, why were you in Queens the other day?" Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow asked. "My own business, but I did have unfortunate event and I had shoot someone without hesitation or orders" says HYDRA Agent. "Is this the person that you shoot?" Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow asked. "Why do you care?" HYDRA Agent asked literally challenging the Black Widow.

"It is only a matter of time when those vigilantes could come for me" says HYDRA Agent. "I wouldn't bet on it" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow.

The Web Warriors manage to evade and elude every single security measure that F.R.I.D.A.Y uses, the Web Warriors split up to cover different ground and they know that the Black Widow is probably interrogating the prisoner.

Cindy and Anya were heading for that direction, Anya have learned about the Black Widow and the capability that the Black Widow possess including the training in the Red Room.

" **Good evening Miss Romanoff, we're taking that prisoner** " says Anya Corazon/Spider Girl in Russia. " **You were impressive back at the harbor, but I have my orders to put him under protection until further notice** " says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. " **Then you leave us with no other options** " says Cindy Moon/Silk.

Cindy and Anya fought the Black Widow, both of them have studied the way the Black Widow trained in the Red Room in Russia and it is a good enough reference for them to gain experience since some of them lacked experience.

As Black Widow try to fight off Silk and Spider Girl, Steve Rogers and Wanda Maximoff aka Captain America and Scarlet Witch went down to the containment room to investigate the security breach.

"Alright Nat, what's going— "Good evening Cap, I'm really sorry for doing this" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man as he shots a web and Cap shield himself. "Son, I don't know what your doing but whatever it is and it's not worth it to you" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "He will be facing trial not handover to a secret organization" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Captain America and Scarlet Witch fought off 4 Spider-Man with different uniform, it was surprising for them to know that they're no longer lacked training and now Spider-Man for the first time he is face to face with Captain America himself that he idolized since he was a kid.

"Son, that man you're arresting has information I need" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "For Liberty and Justice for all, Captain" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Suddenly, Wanda unexpectedly use her brain manipulation powers on Peter and it is only going to get worse when Wanda can feel the suffering that Peter have endure plus Wanda's power backfire on her.

"Wanda, are you okay?" Steve Rogers/Captain America asked as the Spider-Man retreat. "Yes, that Spider-Man deflect my powers and he has suffered more than I did" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "Let's get you out of here" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

Steve and Wanda were left to wonder the identity of the mask vigilante, Peter didn't see it coming when Wanda use her powers on him and Gwen somehow noticing it.

The Web Warriors retreat to an abandon warehouse, the prisoner that they took are now unconscious and some of his team members try to match the DNA from the GSW of Peter's uncle to the HYDRA Agents gun.

"Peter, you can't possibly want to kill him" Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen protested. "Gwen, he killed my uncle and I need to know why plus I need answer" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "This is not the way; your uncle wouldn't want it" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen.

However, Peter don't have time to argue and so Peter took the prisoner to the top of the Empire State Building to interrogate the prisoner.

[Grunt] "For an American vigilante, you have killer instinct" says HYDRA Agent. "Why do you kill Ben Parker?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "I was ordered to, he has information that he refuse to give" says HYDRA Agent.

The HYDRA didn't fear death, their motto is cut off one head and two more shall take it's place same way how the Greek Mythology Creature named HYDRA used.

"Boy, you can't kill me and cut— "Yeah, I know about your Organization and now talk before I drop you right now" Peter Parker/Spider-Man demanded. "It's you, I tried to the get location of the Genetically enhance Spider and now we found a DNA belong to a Parker but we don't know how it is. It seems I've shot the wrong person, so go ahead kill me then" says HYDRA Agent.

However, Peter couldn't do it and Peter try to hide his tears but couldn't so Peter decides to do one thing that he must do that is to return the prisoner.

Meanwhile, Black Widow is still recovering after being defeated by 2 masked vigilantes known as Silk and Spider-Girl.

"Wow Nat, you got your ass kicked by 2 masked vigilantes" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "Ha-ha, I like to see who is laughing if your metal ass got kicked" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. "Well, Wanda is a bit shaken and I don't know what happen" says Bruce Banner/Hulk.

"Their team leader, I use my powers on him and I thought I could manipulate him to stop but my powers backfired because they're team leader suffered more than I did back in Sokovia" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "Whoever these vigilantes are, they don't hesitate even if they're new into this fight" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

"Hey guys, found this HYDRA Agent on your rooftop and there is a note for you Cap" says Maria Hill as she handed the note to Steve.

 _Dear Cap, if your reading this note then I should thank you for giving an advice and so I'm returning the prisoner back to you._

 _I feel sorry if Wanda have to see my pain and suffering, if you asked my identity or the identity of my team then I won't answer it but if you knew the answer then you need to asked why._

 _I don't kill people, I maybe a masked vigilante to the news media but I don't kill and my team will help the people of New York City even if they don't want it._

 _As for the prisoner, I'm returning him to you if justice is being served to him and if not then I won't hesitate to kill him again after what he did to my uncle._

 _P.S. Don't look too far, I'm just your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man from Queens._

"Looks like we're not the only team that want to help protect the people" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "So, these Spider vigilantes are helping to protect New York City" says Tony Stark/Iron Man.

"Did the note tell us who he is?" Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch asked. "No, but we do know that they're from Queens in New York City" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

Meanwhile, Peter's team was glad that Peter didn't kill that guy and Peter realize that with great power comes great responsibility.

"Thanks guys, for being there for me and you guys were right" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Mate, we will be you to the end" says William Braddock/Spider-UK. "Peter, no matter what happens and we will always support you" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen. "Friends forever, guys" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Peter and his team made a group hug plus also made their motto, among them is stronger together and the Web Warriors maybe new but they just have done the impossible by defeating Black Widow, Scarlet Witch and Captain America.

News reaches quickly about their efforts in the past weeks, but the J Jonah Jameson of the Daily Bugle denounce the Web Warrior as a Menace Vigilante/Terrorist Group.

Before sun down, Peter was about to head home but he feels bad when seeing Wanda's power backfire on her and Peter believed that he's not the only is sharing a grieve so he decides to track her down as an apology.

Luckily, Peter found her at the abandon warehouse near the Staten Island Harbor.

"Beautiful isn't it" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man as Wanda turn around. "You…your Spider-Man?" Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch asked. "Yes, your Wanda Maximoff and I've heard about you. I've come here to apologize since you have to see my suffering" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"No, I should be the one to say sorry and I wasn't even thinking of doing it. I guess you and I shared something in common" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "We both lost our parents, I've heard you just lost your family and you have my condolence" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"Maybe you and I could team up one day" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "Maybe, I'll see you soon and goodnight" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Peter left to head home, Wanda was strike with a sincerity by Spider-Man and she is wondered if Spider-Man is the same age as she is right now.

 **That's all,**

 **The next chapter – The Web Warriors will soon face up against a sexy thief and another interaction with the Avengers.**

 **Stay Tuned.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Honor Among Thieves

**Chapter 6 – Honor among thieves**

On May 19th 2016, a group of thieves is now stealing any items that can a big value to the Black Market and among them is Felicia Hardy aka Black Cat.

Felicia Hardy was formally a high school drop out and she was reported to be expelled after she was caught for stealing and giving exam answered since it was her senior year.

"That's beautiful gem" says Felicia Hardy/Black Cat. "Come on kitty cat, when we're done with this robbery then we can split the cash" says Robbers Leader. "Yeah right" Felicia Hardy/Black Cat muttered. "When it's done, shoot her" Robbers Leader whispered.

The robbery is taking place in the museum at London, the robbers did tamper with the security camera and some of them are even dressed in security guard uniform. Felicia is not like any other idiot girl, Felicia knows that she is going to be double crossed by these idiots and these idiots are going to get themselves outcheated by Felicia.

The possession that they need is a Chituari Power Source that power the Leviathan, it was supposed to be kept safe until transported to an undisclosed location probably to S.H.I.E.L.D. Felicia did try to reboot the security footage and alarm with just a touch of a button, Felicia use it when she has the possession of the power source and then make her escape out of the museum before Scotland Yard could get there.

However, the robbers didn't know that there is one person who is now secretly arriving to see the Power Source and it is none other than Nicholas J. Fury or Nick Fury the former Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Here it is guys" says Felicia Hardy/Black Cat. "That's pretty" says Welsh Thief. "Okay, I'm going to get it out first since I have the tools for it" says Felicia Hardy.

There is tons of locks that protect the power source, but there is no lock too hard for Felicia to crack and no safe deposit that she can't unlock.

Nick Fury secretly follow them disguising a janitor, Nick Fury knows that his attempt could get himself killed or possibly jailed since S.H.I.E.L.D is no longer exist.

The locks on the safe was unlock, Felicia quickly put the power source into her bag and then hit the button to trigger the alarm.

"What the...you sneaky little bastard" says Irish Thief. "Come back here, coward" says Welsh Thief. "That's my cue" Nick Fury whispered.

Nick Fury quickly exit the building and follow the thief, Nick Fury was only armed with a M1911 Colt .45 or American Classic and Nick Fury follow Felicia right towards the Thames River since there is a boat plane arriving to get her out of the country.

"Freeze right there" says Nick Fury. "Well, if it isn't patchy" says Felicia Hardy/Black Cat. "Ma'am, you're illegally stealing an alien power source that can nuke a nation" says Nick Fury. "Sorry Fury, there is no more S.H.I.E.L.D to stop a petty thief like me" says Felicia Hardy/Black Cat. "Spider-Man and his team will if you trespassed in his turf" says Nick Fury.

"Yes, I've heard of him that his team single-handedly took down a HYDRA arms dealer and defeat the Black Widow, Captain America and Scarlet Witch" says Felicia Hardy/Black Cat. "You be surprise because they're not holding back" says Nick Fury.

Suddenly, Fury heard sirens and Felicia quickly board the plane but Fury couldn't chase Felicia since Fury is supposed to be dead.

Fury decides to let her go but not until he quickly planted a tracker on the plane, Fury then disappeared before the Scotland Yard could arrive at his location.

"Sir, what happen?" Maria Hill asked. "A thief got away with an alien power source, I've already put a tracker on the plane" says Nick Fury. "Should we alert the Avengers?" Maria Hill asked. "No, they're too busy in Korea right now but I think we're going to need help from another team of heroes" says Nick Fury.

"You mean the Web Warriors sir?" Maria Hill asked. "Yes Hill, is there anyway of contacting them?" Nick Fury asked. "No sir, all I know is that they normally jump off rooftop and watch the city from the rooftop" says Maria Hill. "Good enough for me" says Nick Fury.

Meanwhile in New York City, the Web Warriors have now gotten enough training in the streets and in school because all of them took martial arts class. The Web Warriors did manage to defeat the Black Widow since no one has ever thought on defeating a Russian Assassin, the Black Widow was surprise to be defeated by an ill-trained vigilantes and Black Widow is trying to locate them but failed.

The only clue that the Black Widow and Avengers got is that the Web Warriors Height also they're from Queens, New York City. It was another weekend; the Web Warriors are now finishing up their patrol until they receive a visit from none other than the former Director of S.H.I.E.L.D himself.

"Hello there, web head" says Nick Fury. "Hello there, Fury" says William Braddock/Spider-UK. "You're a big mouth and cocky one, Braddock" says Nick Fury. "I take it the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D have connected the dots" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"Yes Peter, I did but I'm no longer the director of anyone" says Nick Fury. "So, what can we do for you?" Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen asked. "There is a woman thief who stole something that I wanted back, I'm sure you guys already watch the news" says Nick Fury. "Yeah, Felicia Hardy stole an alien Power Source" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"Wait, you know her?" Nick Fury asked. "She's used to be a senior, but her senior year ended when she was caught stealing exam papers answered and then selling it" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "I imagine she didn't get arrested then go to jailed" says Nick Fury. "No, Principle Morita believe that expelling her is enough for her" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"Some of our classmate try to vote her to go jailed, but we didn't get that far" says Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid. "Well, she's on her way back to New York City and I'm not sure why" says Nick Fury.

"What's in it for us, Fury?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man boldly asked. "Well, you help me get the power source back then I'll persuade the underground S.H.I.E.L.D or Government not to come after you" Nick Fury explained. "Fine, but we will handle this on our own terms and no killing" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Alright, Peter" says Nick Fury.

Fury give them the location where she is right now, the Web Warriors will help him if Fury agree not to expose them to underground S.H.I.E.L.D or the Government. The Web Warriors will do it first thing in the morning, the Web Warriors return to their homes to get some sleep or finishing their homework.

On the next day, Peter got up to have breakfast and his aunt realize that Peter has finally let go of his grief of his uncle.

"I haven't seen you happy since Ben die" says May Parker. "Like you said, it's time to move on and let go of the past" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "So, did you and your friends finish the project for presenting in Stark's Expo during the first week of Summer?" May Parker asked. "We did, but I'm worried that we're going to compete against multinational players" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"You just need to believe in yourself and your team, that's all kiddo" says May Parker. "Thanks May" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "By the way, I read the news saying that Felicia Hardy is coming back to New York City" says May Parker. "Yeah, I've read the news too but I don't think she's going back to Midtown High School not after her fiasco and I just still don't understand why she did it" says Peter Parker. "Peter, you were a sophomore during that time and you didn't know anything" says May Parker.

"I just wished I could show Felicia that there is more to life than just stealing" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Peter, everyone has their own choice and it takes time" says May Parker.

After that, Peter head out to accompany his aunt as she got her own thing to do and Peter's aunt was relief that he has friends to support him also not worrying too much.

Peter and his team is now anxious since they have experience, the Web Warriors are no longer ill-trained vigilante and now they're ready to take down anyone.

"So, how exactly are we going to stop Felicia this time?" Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid asked. "Well, I've already alert my dad about it and I did overhear my dad saying that she's planning a solo heist in this city" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen.

"Felicia is heading for a jewelry exhibit, it's happening tonight" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "How did you know that?" Cindy Moon/Silk asked. "My aunt is attending it, I'm not sure about it" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "We have to stop her" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen.

"Where is the jewelry exhibit is being held?" Anya Corazon/Spider-Girl asked. "Empire State Building, we need to know if there is anything valuable before we do this" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Suddenly, the Web Warriors receive an unexpected visit from Felicia herself and some of Peter's team is not happy to see her.

"Hey boys and girls" says Felicia Hardy/Black Cat. "Hey Felicia, it's been awhile since we last saw you" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen. "What is my friends up to this?" Felicia Hardy/Black Cat asked. "None of it concern you" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Peter, my favorite freshmen and sophomore" says Felicia Hardy/Black Cat.

"What do you want Felicia?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "Just stopping by to see you guys, I'm sorry to hear what happen to your uncle" says Felicia Hardy/Black Cat. "Why do you even care anyway?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "I don't, but I did hear you guys made a name for yourself as the Web Warriors" says Felicia Hardy.

Everyone is ready to kick Felicia's ass, but Peter is keeping his cool and let it sink it into it.

"Of course you knew that, it wasn't too hard for you to connect the dots" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "That's why I like about you, you're not that smart but I respect you and I think your uncles death change you" says Felicia Hardy/Black Cat.

"Felicia, I swear to god and my team will stop you" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Well, see you around web head" says Felicia Hardy/Black Cat.

Felicia left the group, but Peter did tempt her and Peter won't back down like he did during his freshmen year.

"Guys, we need to stop her" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "What about your aunt?" Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid asked. "I'll tell her that I come with her as a company, but I need to you guys to be there" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "We'll be there for you" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen.

After that, Peter immediately inform Fury about the exhibit even Peter doesn't trust him and this is a good opportunity for Fury gain Peter's trust.

That night, Peter got ready and his aunt don't why that Peter was concern about her safety plus it was good enough excuse.

"You know Pete, you don't have to come with me and I know that this is not your usual liking" says May Parker. "I'm just worried about you May, Felicia is going to be here and steal the jewels" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"Peter, it's good for you to care and I don't think it's necessary but I appreciate you coming with me" says May Parker. "I just wanted you to be safe, that's all" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

After that, Peter and his team is now presence but half of them is now with Peter in the exhibit museum.

[Talking on the coms] "Hey mate, no sign of Felicia yet" says William Braddock/Spider-UK. "No, I spotted Nick Fury with the Black Widow and Hawkeye" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Hmm, I'm guessing they have another excuse to be here since I know I kick their butt into next Tuesday" says Anya Corazon/Spider-Girl.

" **Anya, be civilized please** " says Peter Parker/Spider-Man in Spanish. " **I'm sorry, my friend** " says Anya Corazon/Spider-Girl.

Meanwhile, Natasha Romanoff is at one point satisfy but on the point she wasn't because Natasha was given a humiliated defeated by a masked vigilante for the first time.

"Fury, is there a reason we have to team up with— "Not fully trained masked vigilante who turn out to be teenagers" says Nick Fury. "That's not what…wait a minute, did you say teenagers?" Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow asked. "Yes Natasha, you got your ass kicked by a bunch of teenagers and I don't need to be a S.H.I.E.L.D Director to figure it out" says Nick Fury.

"Are you kidding me?" Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow asked in disbelieved. "Let it go Nat, it's not worth it to get a rematch" says Clint Barton/Hawkeye. "Thanks for vote of confidence, partner" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. "Anytime, you better pray that they didn't post that humiliation on social media" says Clint Barton/Hawkeye. "Yeah, that's the least of my worries" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow.

Natasha and Clint still can't tell whether or not if the Web Warriors is already informed, the Avengers are having a hard time figuring out the identity of the Web Warriors because of the masked that they wear.

"Look alive boys and girls, Felicia just arrive" says Cindy Moon/Silk. "Yeah, I see her" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Hey, isn't that Liz Toomes dress that she told before she was expelled?" William Braddock/Spider-UK. "Yup, Liz haven't recovered on finding it and she thinks it was either lost in the river or eaten" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen.

"Heads up guys, looks like she's not alone" says Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid. "I know who that is, Ulysses Klaue" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen. "That guy who stole Vibranium, does the King of Wakanda know this?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "I don't think so mate, as far as I know there is no Vibranium here but I'm betting that one of these jewels contains Vibranium" says William Braddock/Spider-UK.

Peter quickly give Fury a heads up, Fury along with Maria Hill, Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton saw Felicia Hardy with Ulysses Klaue.

"Alright, let's get this party started" says Ulysses Klaue.

Peter waste no time but contact his team to close in and suit up, it was a robbery plus there is going civilian casualties and Peter also knows that his Aunt will be hurt too.

Peter quickly suit up into his homemade costume that is now upgrade once Peter heard the gunshot, his team also have upgraded suited with different feature to their suits including enhance vision and night vision. Miles Morales quickly hack the building mainframe, it was successful and Miles automatically turn off the lights so that the Web Warriors can sneak in behind them.

"Don't be afraid, we can handle this" says Felicia Hardy/Black Cat. "You better cheat on me, little Yankee girl" says Ulysses Klaue.

Therefore, the web warriors manage to regroup with Nick Fury and his team.

"Good work on putting out the lights, but you guys probably know that they'll turn it back on" says Nick Fury. "Yeah, my team will take care of them and I need you guys to help save the hostage" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "You can count on us" says Nick Fury.

Then, the Web Warriors spring into action and they have just 5 minutes the system reboot also switching back the lights on.

Peter led his team to the main hall; the Web Warriors beat down silently the thugs using the blackout as a covered for them. However, the light was switch on by the time they got to the main hall and now the thief begins to use their guns plus it's now guns blazing everywhere.

Ulysses Klaue's arm is now being replace with a Vibranium arm, Ultron has already broken Klaue's arm back in Africa and the Web Warriors fought back while dodging bullets including the Vibranium blaster on Klaue's arm.

The thugs were taken down but Felicia and Klaue escape, but the Web Warriors went to chase Felicia while Nick Fury and his team went to chase Klaue.

The Web Warriors chase Felicia right towards the Brooklyn Bridge, the Web Warriors immediately cornered Felicia and not allowing her to escape.

"It's over, Felicia and there is nowhere to run" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "I thought you guys were holding back" says Felicia Hardy/Black Cat. "I did hold back once, but I won't make that mistake again Felicia" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

The Web Warriors fought Black Cat, Felicia didn't know that Peter could hold up a fight since Flash always bullied him.

"You're not even holding back, Peter" says Felicia Hardy/Black Cat. "Why can't you fight back with Flash Thompson?" Felicia Hardy/Black Cat asked. "That's none of your business, kitty cat" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Peter manage to hold his own against Felicia, Felicia was immediately beaten down but she refuses to surrender and Felicia made her escape.

"She got away, man" says Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid. "She'll be back, I know her" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

After that, Peter went to reunite with his aunt and surprisingly he didn't even need an excuse to let his aunt know where he has gone.

"I'm sorry aunt may" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "It's okay, but where did you go?" May Parker asked. "I manage to get out, I went to find Spider-Man and the Police" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"Peter, you're a good boy and you should know that I'm always going to be the one to look after you" says May Parker. "Thanks May, I'm sorry you didn't win that prize" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Peter, you are important than anything" says May Parker.

When Peter and his aunt return to their apartment in one piece, Peter receive a package on their way in.

"Peter, I believe this is for you and there is no return address?" May Parker asked. "Really, that's weird" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Should I open it?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "Well, make sure hear it or shake it to make sure it's not exploding" May Parker suggested.

As Peter took the package into his room, Peter notice letter is attach on the bottom of the package and Peter open the letter to find a note.

 _Peter, that was a nice work out there. I have to admit that your team was lacking experience and training, but you proved it tonight and now I understand why you wear a mask unlike Stark of course._

 _I admire your leadership towards your team, perhaps your team and you could one day be a good asset to the Avengers also to Captain Rogers. The fact that Felicia and_ _Klaue_ _got away was unavoidable, but as protector and hero you were given a choice whether to save the people or chase the villain._

 _You choose to save the people, that was reckless but brave and I will hope to see you again even the Black Widow and Hawkeye couldn't help but respect you. Don't worry, they won't even ask your team for a rematch._

 _I'll see you soon, webslinger._

 _Sincerely, Nick Fury. P.S, take my radio communicator and I used this to hear any news in the politics so use it so that you can get a heads up in the political wilderness._

Peter knew that Black Widow and Hawkeye will let it go, but Peter knows that they'll meet up again in the near future.

The package contains Fury's old radio communicator, the device was used to hack into the political hardware either to listen or to transfer a certain data. Peter believed it could be useful if Peter can tinkerer with the tech, it was a bit obsolete but Peter knows how to handle it since Peter have manage to fix things using spare parts that Peter took from the trash.

As they say; one man's trash is another man's treasure.

 **That's all.**

 **On the next chapter – the Web Warriors will head for the Stark Expo only to be encounter a group of HYDRA Thugs planning to steal the tech.**

 **Stay tuned.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Stark Expo

**Chapter 7 – Stark Expo**

On May 23rd 2016, the Web Warriors are now getting ready for the Stark Expo that are taking place at the Avengers Tower and this is going to be the last time that the Avengers Tower will be open.

The Midtown Science High School is sending their representative team to participate in the Stark's Expo, Peter and his team volunteer to go to present their invention since but Peter's team already complete their invention and hopefully it's enough to win the competition.

"Welcome participate from different school across the whole world, my name is Pepper Potts and I'm the Deputy CEO of Stark Industries" says Pepper Potts. "Thank you for becoming one of the few to witness the last few days of the Avengers Tower, the Avengers Tower will open to the public before it is being sold and the participate will show their invention to see if any of you would get a chance to get a tour on the Tower" Pepper Potts announce.

"This is it guys, let's hope our team effort can get us through" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Now let's…well, it's seem Iron Man himself is now making his appearance" says Pepper Potts. "Thanks honey, but I'll be judging and examine the invention myself" says Tony Stark/Iron Man.

Peter and his team look with shock and awe as Tony Stark aka Iron Man is now judging the competition, it is a dream come true for them and now Peter's team must present their invention also the explanation of their invention.

The invention that Peter and his team create a Ball Drone that looks like a Lego Death Star, it is an enhance tracking and surveillance drone that enables the drone to locate anyone with the touch of a fingerprint.

Peter's team was second one to be evaluate, Peter and his team kept their cool when Tony Stark himself approach to see their invention.

"Ah, what does the Midtown High School invented?" Tony Stark/Iron Man asked. "Enhance Tracking and Surveillance Drone, it can locate any person with the touch a fingerprint" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "I see, even if they're underground or hidden?" Tony Stark/Iron Man asked. "Yes, but not Wakanda and we haven't try that one yet" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen.

"I see, impressive invention even it looks obsolete to most people but I can a potential and I'm looking forward to your team to make a test run" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "Absolutely, Mr. Stark" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

After that, the competitors give their invention a test run and Tony Stark was then notice the potential capability on the invention of the Midtown High School. However, Pepper Potts quickly places Tony's fingerprint and Pepper Potts got a chance to locate Tony using the tested drone only Peppers accidentally press a red button which quickly fire a tracker on the Tony.

"Pardon me for asking, but did that small tracker just— "Yeah, but like we explained before we haven't even tested it yet" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "I see" says Pepper Potts with amazement.

Once the test run or demonstration is finished, Iron Man quickly deliver the result and the Midtown High School was the winner.

"Congratulation to the Midtown High School, your invention is the winner" says Tony Stark/Iron Man.

The Midtown High School team won and they'll get an exclusive tour of the Avengers Tower, it is believed that Avengers Tower will be sold and it is a good thing too for most people. However, the employee's and Student is not aware that a group of Russian Mercenary have somehow enter the building.

The Russian Mercenary is being led by none other than Sergei Kravinoff, the Russian Mercenary knew that none of the avengers except Iron Man is presence so it is a good opportunity to commence a heist.

"So, that was a brilliant invention you have with you kid" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "Thank you, Mr. Stark" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Perhaps I could hire any of you as my intern or Pepper's intern" says Tony Stark/Iron Man.

"I have to pass the offer, I'm looking forward to study vibranium or visit Wakanda if the King is pleasant enough to allow it" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen. "Well, good for you" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "As for me, I wanted to invent new stuff and honestly that invention of ours are untested yet" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"Really? It's looks good to me" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "Actually, we haven't tested on someone who is you know disappear or went underground" says William Braddock/Spider-UK. "I see, meh don't worry and I'm sure you kids can think of something" says Tony Stark/Iron Man.

After the tour, Peter and his team were escort by Pepper Potts plus Pepper thank them for giving a presentation.

"You guys should know that Iron Man's ego is as big as it is" says Pepper Potts. "I doubt it, but I get your point" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Maybe one day, you could be my intern" says Pepper Potts.

Peter and his team smiled, Iron Man didn't know that he just give a tour not just to a bunch teenage kids but to the famous Web Warriors. Suddenly, the Web Warriors receive a sense of danger and then the sound of gunshot can be heard from the outside of the tower.

"Peter, did you— "Hear gunshot? Yeah, let's go and save Iron Man" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "We're really going to burn the tower to the ground" says Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid. "Well, it is going to be sold mate" says William Braddock/Spider-UK.

Therefore, the Web Warriors change into their newly upgraded suit and sneak into the Avengers Tower but it was easy this time since those Russian Mercenary just disable the security system of the Avengers Tower.

The Web Warriors must head to the top floor, the team learn something new with their web shooters and it is the range on how far the web can sprung. The team quickly arrive the top floor, but now Iron Man is being held hostage and now the Avengers are not presence yet since some of them are now at Hawkeye's home.

Iron Man was overpowered within minutes, Sergei Kravinoff and his Russian thugs secure the room also searching for any useful weapon.

[Speaking Russia] "Hey, pick on someone your own size" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Vigilantes, kill them all" says Dimitri Anatoly N. Smerdyakov. "Hold your fire, we have the Iron Man as our leverage" says Sergei Kravinoff. "Yes comrade" says Dimitri Anatoly N. Smerdyakov.

The Web Warriors know that they can't attack not when Tony Stark along with Pepper Potts are being held as hostage, but the most interesting upgrade of the spider suit is a stealth mode and they can blend into objects allowing them to sneak into the area without being detected.

The Web Warriors did dodge a bullet there, they entered stealth mode when the Russian thugs open fire at the Web Warriors and even Iron Man can see them. The Web Warriors took down one thug after another, Sergei Kravinoff position himself near Iron Man and Pepper Potts.

"Note to self, getting kick back really hurts" says Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid. "Yeah, I've felt it too" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Come on, let's kick their ass" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen.

Sergei only have 10 of his renegade group left, the Web Warriors took down Sergei's last thug before confronting Sergei Kravinoff himself.

"Impressive, you and your friends took down my guards without hesitation" says Sergei Kravinoff. "It's ends here and now" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "I don't think so" says Sergei Kravinoff.

Peter and his team fought Sergei Kravinoff, it was hardly a fair fight but Sergei didn't know that the Web Warriors is no longer lack experience or lack training. Even Iron Man himself was impressed, Iron Man did hear that one of them defeat the famous Natasha Romanoff aka Black Widow and it surprises him.

Tony Stark manage to free himself and quickly call any Avengers that are available, but the only Avengers that are available were Black Widow, War Machine and Falcon. It will take them 4 minutes to get there, but the Web Warriors have already beaten Sergei Kravinoff and Sergei flee out of the tower as well as the Web Warriors.

Black Widow along with War Machine and Falcon got to the tower, James Rhodes sometimes think Tony's ego has already grown into a larger size.

"Tony, somehow I wondered if you're ego is as big as your head" says James Rhodes/War Machine. "Well, at least you plan on selling the joint after our incident with Ultron" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow.

"I'm fine by the way, but no my ego is not that big as my head. I was impress on the way these costume vigilante fight" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "So, how exactly did these teenage kids defeat you?" Tony Stark/Iron Man asked. "Wait a minute, why do you mean by teenage kids?" Sam Wilson/Falcon asked.

"Did Fury tell you?" Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow asked. "No, I figure it out myself and genius always beats superspy" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "How did figure out that the Web Warriors are a bunch a teenager?" James Rhodes/War Machine asked. "For starters, I got their height and weight plus it's bit above average" says Tony Stark/Iron Man.

"Well, we're needed now though to stop Ultron and he's planning to build something before heading back to Sokovia" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow.

Meanwhile, Peter left his home to head for Michelle's place for an assistance that Michelle need from Peter.

[Door knocking] [Door open] "Hi MJ, I thought I stop by and you texted me last night also threatening me" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Okay, genius and get in here before I change my mind" says Michelle Jones.

Peter knew this is going to come back and bite him, but Peter has no other option and Peter is worried that Michelle would black mail him again.

"So, why do you need my help anyway?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "Well for starters, I'm trying not look a complete idiot by making friends with you loser" says Michelle Jones. "That's not nice, look I'm doing this for our own good and I don't people think anything about us except as friends" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Okay, Parker and help me out with my science homework" says Michelle Jones.

Peter help Michelle on her science homework, Michelle know she can do it but it is good for her to let Peter help Michelle once in a while. Peter did manage to help Michelle on her science homework, Peter was one of the brightest student in Midtown Science High School and the assistant of Liz Toomes in the Academy Decathlon Debate Team.

"Wow, I'm actually impressed when you decide to help me with my homework" says Michelle Jones. "Anytime, MJ" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Michelle then close the door, Peter notice it quickly and Peter is completely oblivious on what might happen next.

"Did you just close your door?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "Look Peter, I know you're still mourning for your uncle so I want you to know that I'm going to care for you" says Michelle Jones. "Okay, I wasn't expecting for you to say it but thank you" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Unexpectedly, Michelle quickly gives Peter a passionate kiss and Peter wasn't expecting that either until Michelle quickly pull.

[Gasping] "I'm sorry, I— "It's okay MJ, I wasn't thinking or expecting it" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Do you want me to leave?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "No, stay here until 3:00pm please" says Michelle Jones. "Okay, I will" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Therefore, Peter stayed for lunch before returning back to his apartment and Michelle for once feels sorry for Peter so Michelle decides not to black mail him for her own game.

That night, Peter and his team has just finish beating another robbery in progress with no sign of Sergei Kravinoff but they know that he'll be back.

"Well, that was a bit tough than the last time" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Well, I took this off their hands" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen as she shows an alien power source. "What the hell is that?" William Braddock/Spider-UK asked. "Looks like an alien power source" says Anya Corazon/Spider-Girl. "I believe it is Chituari power source" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "You mean the one from the battle of New York?" Cindy Moon/Silk asked. "One of the same" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"Great, alien technology in the hands of criminals are a dangerous combo" says Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid. "Guys, we got incoming" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen.

It was actually Iron Man arrive to greet the Web Warriors, but the Web Warriors soon got a sense that Iron Man is attacking them.

"Whoa, we didn't do anything to you wanker" says William Braddock/Spider-UK. "Wow, you guys dodge my missile and impressive that I gave you guys credit Web Warriors" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "Well, we need to be vigilant if we're going to…wait a minute, you know who we are?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked.

"I'm aware of you guys when you first save, but I'm not sure of your intention which is why you guys are coming with me" says Tony Stark/Iron Man.

The Web Warriors dodge his electrical repulsor, but then Falcon along with War Machine and Black Widow to apprehend the Web Warriors.

"Whoa, we just save your life" says Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid. "Actually, I come here since Black Widow couldn't get away after being beaten by you guys" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "We didn't start the fight, you idiot" says William Braddock/Spider-UK. "Dang brat, you guys are an annoying as your mouth" says Sam Wilson/Falcon. "I've come here for a rematch" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow.

The Web Warriors fought the Avengers again, but Peter doesn't have time for this and Peter knows that the Avengers have their own business to handle. Peter and Miles took out their EMP Grenade while Gwen and Cindy took out a weapon jamming grenade, Iron Man and War Machine's suit was disable as well Black Widow and Falcon's weapon.

"What the heck did you done our suits and weapons?" James Rhodes/War Machine asked. "EMP Grenade and Weapon Jamming Grenade, our own personal invention" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Impressive, I don't know how you make this but I have to give you guys credit for this one" says Tony Stark/Iron Man.

"What are you guys going to do to us? Kill us?" Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow asked. "No, I'll let you guys go and don't bother coming to find us for another rematch so I suggest you save your strength for the fight against Ultron" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "If you guys come back, the hospital is going to be last thing you should worried" Peter Parker/Spider-Man warned.

As the Web Warriors left, the Avengers was struck by a sincerity from the team leader and they know that these Web Warriors don't kill.

"I hate to admit it, but they're right and we shouldn't waste our strength on them" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "Fine, let's get out of here before the cops shows up" says Sam Wilson/Falcon.

 **That's all**

 **On the next chapter – the Web Warriors will encounter vigilante heroine who turn out to be Cindy's best friend Sally Avril.**

 **Stay Tuned.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Heroine in Blue

**Chapter 8 – Heroine in Blue**

On June 3rd 2016, the summer break is now starting and most High School are closed for the whole 3 month summer and the Web Warriors can now get a relaxing summer plus they don't have homework to handle.

Peter is helping his Aunt to handle some stuff, Peter told his team to be on high alert but during his absence and Peter appoint Gwen Stacy as the temporarily team leader. Peter believes that his Web Warriors need more members, the Avengers have Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch so the Web Warriors need to do the same thing.

As the Web Warriors rest their feet, Peter and his aunt went into a bank in Brooklyn to take out some cash.

Suddenly, gangster with alien guns storm the bank and Peter quickly change into Spider-Man suit without anyone noticing him to take down those thugs. Peter did manage to take down most of the thugs, but one of them use an alien weapon on him and forcing into the ground until another heroine arrive to help Spider-Man.

"Hey, pick on someone your size" says Sally Avril/Bluebird. "Kill them all" says Criminal Gangster.

Bluebird immediately help Peter out, Peter doesn't know who she is yet but Peter has to depends on his hearing to hear Bluebird's voice and hopefully Bluebird didn't disguise her voice or it will be difficult to guess.

"Thanks for the save" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Sure, I'm a big fan of you Peter" says Sally Avril/Bluebird. "I appreciate it…whoa wait a minute, Sally is that you?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "Yeah, it's me and I was hoping I could join your little club to help people" says Sally Avril/Bluebird.

"Okay, we need to continue our conversation later and let's finish this up" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "You got it, Spidey" says Sally Avril/Bluebird.

Then, Bluebird teaming up with Spider-Man quickly beat down the gangster robbery and when the Police arrive then both of them quickly disappear. Peter told Sally to meet him and the rest of his team on top of the roof of the Daily Bugle, Peter told Sally if she wants to join then she needs to reveal her identity to Peter's team and keep their identity especially Sally's identity a secret.

Peter did manage to return home before lunch, Peter was worried about his aunt but it is his aunt's job to protect him not the other way around.

"So, are you going out today to hang out with your friends?" May Parker asked. "Yeah, but we won't go far though just near the Daily Bugle" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man nervously. "Look kiddo, I know you're worried about me but it is my job to look out for you not the other way around" says May Parker.

"I know, I don't want to lose you like I lose Ben" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "I know, as long as you can take care of yourself then you'll do fine and beside we have Spider-Man and his team to watch out better than the idiot Avengers" May Parker explained. "Don't tell them I said that" says May Parker. "Cross my heart, May" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"Oh, don't forget to buy some grocery for dinner like organic eggs and I'll text to you the list" says May Parker.

After lunch, Peter left his apartment to meet up with his team and Sally is coming too.

"Hey everyone, I guess all of you remember Sally Avril and now she is officially a superheroine" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Call me Bluebird" says Sally Avril/Bluebird. "Well, you dress in Blue and did you fly all of the way here?" Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid asked. "Not quite, I did glide since the cape that I used can glide and maneuver better" says Sally Avril/Bluebird.

"Cool, but you want to join the club?" Cindy Moon/Silk asked. "Guys, I wanted to help people just like you guys do" says Sally Avril/Bluebird. "You realize that your dad would probably kill us if he knows you're in that suit" says Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid. "Actually, my dad already gives it to me but I'm not allowed to use it until I've graduated or something like that so I hack it" says Sally Avril/Bluebird.

"This is extremely cure boredom, but I can say welcome to the team" says William Braddock/Spider-UK. "Well Braddock, your suit can be easily figure out by anyone including your accent" says Sally Avril/Bluebird. "Very funny, I like to see who is laughing when the Avengers figure you out" says William Braddock/Spider-UK.

"Okay, that's enough and I'll be the judge of her. Sally, if you really want to join then I don't want see you use your own personal issue or vendetta when joining and that's not acceptable" Peter Parker/Spider-Man explained. "Wow, I wasn't not expecting that but yeah Pete and I got you loud and clear" says Sally Avril/Bluebird.

Peter smiled and Sally didn't see it coming, Peter was still a sophomore student while Sally is now heading into the senior year next year and Sally can see the honesty of Peter.

"Oh, that reminds me and does any of you read the recent news on the internet yet?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "Depends on which one your referring, amigo" says Anya Corazon/Spider-Girl. "The news on what's happening in Sokovia, the Avengers stop Ultron but half of the city is demolish" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"The Politics will be pissed for that, it is the last straw for some politicians" says Sally Avril/Bluebird. "Ross is apparently going to come up with something to arrest them, we're never going to hear the end of it mate" says William Braddock/Spider-UK.

Suddenly, the Web Warriors a surprising visitor by none other than Captain America himself and the Web Warriors was surprise to see him.

"Hello there, Web Warriors nice to see you again" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "Cap, it's good to see you again and Bluebird this is Captain America" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "It's an honor to meet you, Captain" says Sally Avril/Bluebird. "Likewise, listen I need your team's help and discreetly" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

"I don't get it, what do you mean by discreetly?" Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen asked. "I'll tell you tomorrow, but I need to keep this between the Avengers" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "Cap, this is really going to come back and bite us in the ass" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Which is why, the Avengers cannot know yet and I have my own selected team member that I share this information" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

"Cap, this is a one way ticket" says Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid. "I know, but if it works then you guys can work freely without the Avengers bothering you" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

Peter and his team was indeed worried, whatever Captain America is requesting is big and probably going to come back and bite them in the ass.

"Alright, we'll do it on your behalf nothing more and nothing less" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "So, who are we looking for?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "Bucky Barnes or the Winter Soldiers, here the file" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

Peter and his team look at the file, the file reveal much about what happen after Barnes was Cyro sleep and also the incident in Washington D.C.

"Isn't this guy the same person that try to kill you?" Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid asked. "Sort of, but he quickly realizes that I'm his best and only friend" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "Meaning, you're willing to risk anything to find him and stop him?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked.

"Yes, which is why I don't want any of the Avengers to know and we should keep this between us" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "I guess we can't be overruled by this, but we'll do it as long as it came keep any Avengers from coming after us to pick a fight" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Thank you, I'll send someone to give you the location" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

After that, the Web Warriors along with their new recruit left and return to their homes but Captain America can immediately sense the honesty from Spider-Man and Cap knew immediately from the sound of his voice that he was kid probably either 14 or 15 year old.

On the next day, Peter then receive a package first thing in the morning which is extremely unusual sometimes.

The package contains a picture of Barnes in a new outfit and his location, Peter took the package inside his room and look into it. When Peter did that, Peter believe that Bucky Barnes or Winter Soldiers are coming to Queens in New York City and Peter quickly head out to meet up with his team.

There is a letter inside the package, Peter open the letter and read it.

 _Peter._

 _Yes, I can guess who you are Spider-Man based on your voice. I read about what happen to your uncle and I'm sorry, you have my condolence and I don't blame your but I do respect you on your determination as well as good leadership._

 _I wish I could be like you, but if you're reading this letter then you have already received the package and open it. I recently believe that Bucky will come to your home so I want your team to try and flush him out for me._

 _If all goes well then I will try to persuade the Avengers not come to after you, I hope to see you again in the near future and you got some guts kids also a good heart._

 _P.S. I hope that one day to see you again in the near future and take this phone just in case._

Peter meet up with his team, the Web Warriors have been doing this nearly 3 months and the Web Warriors haven't made a name for themselves yet but the Daily Bugle is starting to criticize the Web Warriors since the new CEO J Jonah Jameson doesn't like masked vigilante.

"Hey mate, you got here with the package" says William Braddock/Spider-UK. "Yup, Captain America knows who I am and he figure it out" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "What about us?" Sally Avril/Bluebird asked. "Yeah, that too but Captain America believe if we do this for him then Cap will try to persuade the Avengers not to pick a fight with us" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Pete, Cap's a war hero and we should trust him" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen. "I trust him but we need to do this for him" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"Good, so where do we find this guy?" Sally Avril/Bluebird asked. "We just did, look to your left" says Cindy Moon/Silk.

The Web Warriors look at the guy with black cap wearing a red sweatshirt and leather jacket, Peter know notice that person just bypass him and smiled at him so Peter smiled back with nod as well.

"Yup, that's him" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "For real, dude?" Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid asked. "Yup, we need following and I need to contact Cap about this" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Therefore, Peter manage to use the burner phone to contact Captain America by texting him and Captain replied back saying that if possible keep him within New York City area if not flush him out.

The Web Warriors watch the Winter Soldiers, Peter told Gwen to take 2 members to follow him on foot while Peter and the rest of the team will follow him through the rooftop. The Winter Soldiers have heard of the Web Warriors, but Barnes doesn't know the identity of the Web Warriors yet and Peter need to keep it that way.

The Winter Soldiers ride on the bus to head for Manhattan, the Web Warriors follow him there and Cap's team were on their way. The Web Warriors continue to follow him to Manhattan, Peter immediately arrive in Manhattan with the rest of his team waiting for his other 3 team members.

"Pete, the Winter Soldiers are stopping and he's getting out of the bus" Sally Avril/Bluebird texted to Peter. "Follow him, but don't get too close" Peter Parker/Spider-Man replied.

The Web Warriors follow the Winter Soldiers right towards the Howling Commandos Memorial, Peter got there first when one of his team member spotted him getting to that location and Peter immediately act as a curious tourist.

"Hi there, come here often" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "What…no, I'm just happen to visit here" says James B. Barnes/Winter Soldiers. "What about you?" James B. Barnes/Winter Soldiers asked. "I've come here every time, it's a piece of history and it is quite a memory to be remember" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Meanwhile, one of the Web Warriors sighted a black van coming to the memorial and Sally quickly notice that the people inside also they weren't friendly.

"Pete, we got Crossbones and his goons approaching" Sally Avril/Bluebird texted. "Gwen, take Sally, Miles and Cindy to intercept them. I'll take Braddock and Anya to keep him busy" Peter Parker/Spider-Man replied.

Peter along with William Braddock and Anya Corazon aka Spider-UK and Spider-Girl will keep Winter Soldiers occupied, Gwen took Sally along with Miles and Cindy to intercept Crossbones and his HYDRA thugs.

Peter also alert Cap and his team about Brock Rumlow aka Crossbones that he's here, Alexander Pierce is dead and HYDRA is still running loose all over the globe.

"Ah, the Web Warriors is here too and this is just getting better and better" says Brock Rumlow/Crossbones. "Hey, just shut the hell up bonehead" says Sally Avril/Bluebird. "I'm starting to like you guys" says Sam Wilson/Falcon.

However, Winter Soldiers somehow heard the gunshot and he knew immediately that HYDRA is here to recover him so Barnes armed up. Peter knew that Winter Soldiers are trying to run, but Peter quickly suit up to be ready and fight the HYDRA Thugs.

Barnes manage to kick some of the HYDRA goons, but now the chase was on now and the Web Warriors must choose whether to stop the villains or chase Barnes.

"Cap go, we'll handle this thug" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Okay, be careful Spidey" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

Cap and his team went after Barnes, the Web Warriors beat down every single foot soldiers that Brock Rumlow brought with him.

"Wow, you guys took down my platoon and here I thought you guys were cocking but I know that the rumors aren't true" says Brock Rumlow/Crossbones. "You're right, let's see what you got Yankee bonehead" says William Braddock/Spider-UK. "Englishmen, I'm going to kill you" says Brock Rumlow/Crossbones.

Crossbones fought the Web Warriors, he was surprise to see that the Web Warriors is no longer an amateur team but almost more veteran and experience as the Avengers. Crossbones was eventually defeat, but Crossbones disappear and Cap's team lost Bucky Barnes as Barnes has already New York City using the subway to exit Manhattan.

10 minutes later, the Web Warriors regroup back at the top of the Daily Bugle Building and Captain America wasn't disappointed to fact that Barnes got away.

"That was a nice work you guys did back there, good job" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "Yeah, but you guys deserve the credit too" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Son, your team deserve the credit more than we do and I believe one day you guys could be the last hope for humanity" Steve Rogers/Captain America. "Even if people don't want saving?" Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen asked.

"Some people don't see it that way" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Well, do how I would do it son and just help people plus protecting and saving them no matter what happens" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

Peter and his team quickly salute the Captain, Captain America and his team left at the same time the Web Warriors return to their homes.

"Cap's right, we did great today" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Well, we have experience and training or self-training to be exact" says Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid. "Yeah, but we will soon enemies of our own and even the government will come for us" says Sally Avril/Bluebird. "Like Cap's said, we'll soon be humanity's last hope and we will help or defend the people even if they don't" Peter Parker/Spider-Man explained.

"For the Web Warriors!" all shouted as they place they're fist towards each other. "I'm in too" says Sally Avril/Bluebird as her fist touch the rest of the team. "Welcome to the team, Bluebird" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

 **That's all.**

 **On the next chapter – The Web Warriors will now head for France and the Web Warriors will interact with the protector of Wakanda.**

 **Stay tuned.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Black Panther

**Chapter 9 – Black Panther**

On June 8th 2016, the Web Warriors continue to live their normal life and at the same time fighting crime but the Web Warriors have just escalated on fighting larger criminal rings like HYDRA.

The Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D give them credit for their effort, the Web Warriors start off with just taking down arms dealer only they didn't know it was a HYDRA arms dealer. The Web Warriors are also fully trained and well experience, some factions don't seem to take it as a serious threat unlike HYDRA but HYDRA has their hands full with the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D so HYDRA will let the government handle the Web Warriors.

Peter and his friends has now received their own passport, the group can travel other countries except Wakanda and the small nation is still isolated from the world meaning no one is allowed into the nation.

"So, where do you like to go first on summer break?" May Parker asked. "Well, I was thinking going to Europe or the Pacific" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "How about Paris, France?" May Parker asked. "Yes, that would be…wait a minute, don't you have any event happening there aunt May?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked.

"Oh right, I totally forgot about that but to be honest I don't feel like travelling for some competition" says May Parker. "I could go for you, but I'm worried that you might be lonely" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "I have the Spider-Man team to look out for me, but you should bring some of your friends with you" says May Parker.

"Sure, who's the sponsor anyway?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "Let me see, Martin Lee and Prince T'Challa" says May Parker. "Wait, Martin Lee and the Prince Wakanda? What did you do to win a prize anyway?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "I didn't win anything, but according I receive yesterday that I was one of the selected few people that needed donation" says May Parker.

May Parker pass the letter to Peter, it is from the new homeless shelter for refugee and it is a temporarily place for people even refugee that have lost their homes during either a conflict or a battle.

"Oh, the new homeless Shelter by Martin Lee and I've seen the poster" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Well, it says that I'm allowed to send a representative on my behalf" says May Parker. "Okay, if it means to you that much then I will be happy to go" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"Thank you, sweetie" says May Parker. "As long as you be careful out there, May" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Therefore, Peter sends a text to the Web Warriors to meet him at the roof of the World War 2 Memorial.

"Hey Pete, we got your message" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen. "I'm heading for Paris tomorrow, but I thought I bring some of you with me while the rest of you could stay here" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Is there a reason you're going to Paris anyway?" Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid asked.

"My aunt was invited for a fund raising of the new homeless shelter, it is run by Martin Lee" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Oh, you mean the new homeless shelter for homeless people and refugee?" Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen asked. "Yeah, that one" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "So, what about your aunt? She's not going?" Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen asked. "No, she has a trouble thing with travel that distance for a day or so" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"I see, I guess you can't argue with that" says William Braddock/Spider-UK. "Okay, before I decide and I want you guys to volunteer" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "I'll go with you, Pete" says Cindy Moon/Silk. "Okay, I'll lead the rest of the team on your behalf Pete" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen.

"Whoa, when did you get appointed?" William Braddock/Spider-UK asked. "About one week after we got our powers" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Man, why do we have to listen to you?" William Braddock/Spider-UK asked. "For starters, Gwen has the perfect connection to the police and strong leadership since she can beat any boys with only a slap in the face" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"No offense, Gwen?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "None taken, Pete" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen.

Therefore, Peter and Cindy will go to Paris tomorrow but they need to keep their upgraded suit some safe that no custom police will search. Fortunate for the Web Warriors, the suit is mostly made by spandex and it's easy enough to be fooled by anyone or any technology.

Peter and Cindy arrive at the New York City Airport by noon on the next day, the ceremony is held within 2 days or so it gives them enough to prepare for the ceremony. The pair left New York City, the city has been quiet lately but the Web Warriors will continue to protect New York City from anything and anyone.

It was about 8 hour flight journey to Paris, Spider-Man and Silk arrive at Paris just by 5:00pm in the evening meaning there is plenty of time and it was no rush since the invitation reveal when the ceremony being launch.

Peter and Cindy meet up with Martin Lee's Secretary as they arrive at the airport.

"Hi, you must Peter and May Parker's nephew?" Martin Lee's Secretary asked. "Yes, sorry my aunt couldn't come but I'm here on her behalf" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Well, it is good for someone like you to accept since your aunt was helping us at New York City on preparing some rooms" Martin Lee's Secretary explained.

"So, when the ceremony will begin?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "You arrive here just in time, the ceremony is tomorrow so get settle then" says Martin Lee's Secretary.

Peter and Cindy head for the hotel just near the ceremonial location, it is being held at the Eiffel Towner and the pair will get some rest today before the ceremony tomorrow evening.

"Hey Pete, are you okay?" Cindy Moon/Silk asked. "Yes, I'm just worried that the government will use the Avengers to hunt us down and I heard they're building a superpowered maximum facility" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"Yeah, it's called the Raft" says Cindy Moon/Silk. "We're too young to be in that prison, I'm not sure if we can do this with a high risk" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Cindy sits close to Peter and kiss Peter, Cindy kiss Peter to make him calm down and whatever happens that the Web Warriors will face it together. Peter and Cindy shared a passionate kiss until both of them are asleep, Peter doesn't want Cindy to think that he will be like Tony Stark who slept with many women.

On the day of ceremony, Peter and Cindy quickly get to the Eiffel Tower when ceremony is being held and Peter meet with Martin Lee for the first time.

"You must be Peter Parker and May's nephew, I'm Martin Lee" says Martin Lee. "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Lee" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man as Peter shakes Martin Lee's hand. "Ouch…wow, that's a strong grip and I feel sorry if anyone want to pick a fight with you" says Martin Lee with amazement.

"Thank you, I get that a lot to be honest" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Good for you, well I will hope to see you on stage" says Martin Lee. "Good evening, Mr. Parker" says T'Challa/Black Panther. "It's an honor to meet you, your majesty" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Thank you, enjoy the ceremony and I hope we could meet up again soon" says T'Challa/Black Panther.

As Peter and Cindy walk around, Peter notices two black van waiting just outside the ceremonial hall and Peter's spider sense is alerting him that danger is close probably to crash the party but Peter and Cindy manage to sneak their suits right beneath the customs noses.

However, Peter and Cindy have to rely on their skills as well as their brilliance and tactics without any backup.

[Speaking Korea] "Peter, are you sensing it as I am?" Cindy Moon/Silk asked. "Yes, it is the 2 black van I saw when we enter" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Yeah, I saw them too but we can't tell if it's friend or foe" says Cindy Moon/Silk. "No sign of S.H.I.E.L.D or Fury" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"So, what do we do?" Cindy Moon/Silk asked. "We keep our heads down for a while, if there is trouble then we can take care of it and I'm certain the King of Wakanda is aware of it" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Then, the main event begins when Martin Lee and Prince T'Challa is presenting a selected item to be donated to the people that needed. Peter wanted to do this for his aunt, Peter has lost almost his entire family leaving his aunt left to look out for him.

When Peter's turn on stage, Peter was presented a rare Vibranium Clothing that can be used as a shield for protection.

Suddenly, over 300 thugs blast their way into the ceremony and it is led by none other than Werner von Strucker the son of Baron von Strucker. Peter and Cindy quickly change their clothes into their suits, both of them quickly took down Werner's crew before engaging Werner himself and the Web Warriors have perfected their tactics.

As Peter and Cindy were still fighting, the Black Panther himself appear to assist and the Black Panther or Prince T'Challa has heard of the Web Warriors.

"You two must be the Web Warriors, I heard of you and you're a little long way from your territory" says T'Challa/Black Panther. "I should say the same thing to you, your highness" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Touché, American" says T'Challa/Black Panther.

Peter and Cindy fought back the HYDRA thugs with the help of the Black Panther, Werner immediately told his renegades to retreat and no one was hurt.

Peter and Cindy return to their hotel with item successfully intact, Peter receive a call from his aunt as they got back to the hotel.

[Talking on the phone] "Peter, please tell me that's you?" May Parker asked. "Evening, Aunt May" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Oh, thank god and I was worried" says May Parker. "I'm sorry I worried, May and I just need to make you proud" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"I always fear the day you've never come home, kiddo" says May Parker. "I know, May but I'm good and if you want I could try to return home soon" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "No kiddo, stay as long as you like and stay safe" says May Parker. "I will, May" Peter Parker/Spider-Man assured her.

As Peter put down the phone, Peter and Cindy was about to change into their sleeping clothes until they receive a surprising visit from the Prince of Wakanda himself.

"Good evening, Mister Parker and Miss Moon or Spider-Man and Silk as you were called" says T'Challa/Black Panther. "Your highness, we really don't know what your referring— "It didn't take me long enough to connect the dots, I basically knew based on your strong grip" says T'Challa/Black Panther.

"Wait, you figure it out based on my strong grip?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "Correct, you and your team are a bit young but you're fighting skills are outstanding" says T'Challa/Black Panther. "I appreciate it, your highness" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Is there a reason for this visit, your highness?" Cindy Moon/Silk asked.

"I need your help, to be honest" says T'Challa/Black Panther. "Okay, let's sit down and we'll talk" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Spider-Man and Silk sit down with the Black Panther.

"Now, I need your help to recover another item that these thugs stole" says T'Challa/Black Panther. "Let me guess, Vibranium the rarest Wakandan Metal" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Your smarter than most American, I admire that" says T'Challa/Black Panther. "Thank you, but I'm not sure we're the right people to help you" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"Actually you are, the Interpol Agents refuses to cooperate and I running out of my patient so I decide to ask your help" says T'Challa/Black Panther. "Your highness, some people in New York City see us as a menace and my team just did what need to be done" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "We don't want any rewards or recognition or even a thank you" says Cindy Moon/Silk.

"I'm sure you don't need it, but if you help me then Wakanda will acknowledge your team as allies" says T'Challa/Black Panther. "Alright, your highness and we'll help you as long as you can you keep your royal guard from killing us" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Very well, meet me at downtown Paris later" says T'Challa/Black Panther.

Peter knew that the Prince of Wakanda was generous when it comes to offering people, but Peter doesn't have any alternative option and agree to help the Prince of Wakanda. By 10:00pm, Peter and Cindy meet up with the Black Panther at downtown Paris to take down Werner's operation here in France.

"Spider-Man, you've arrive just in time" says T'Challa/Black Panther. "Okay, let's do it for the world" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Therefore, Spider-Man and Silk along with the Black Panther infiltrate a HYDRA facility at the abandon warehouse just in downtown Paris. Werner and his goons were expecting to wait for the sellers to come and meet them, it is rumor that criminals selling alien weapons and Vibranium is coming there.

"Alright, they're waiting for their new weapons to arrive and we will attack when they receive the new weapons" says T'Challa/Black Panther. "We got it, your highness" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Spider-Man and Silk took their position, the Black Panther and his royal guard took position at the North end of the warehouse. Werner and his HYDRA mini soldiers are now meeting with alien arms dealer, Peter has a criminal database on his suit and the arms dealer is someone new that doesn't show a criminal background on the criminal database.

"Herr Brice, I'm Werner von Strucker and I hear you have a safe trip" says Werner von Strucker. "Yeah, but my boss is busy so I have to do it on his behalf" says Jackson Brice. "Have brought the weapon?" Werner von Strucker asked. "We sure did, that is if you brought the cash" says Herman Schultz.

Spider-Man and Silk quickly recognize the weapon, some of them were from the battle of New York and the rest is from the Triskelion Incident in D.C.

"I wish the Avengers would stop making mess" says Jackson Brice. "Well, they keep making mess and you can easily grab it to make a profit" says Werner von Strucker. "Hell yeah" says Herman Schultz.

Black Panther give Spider-Man and Silk the signal to attack, Spider-Man and Silk bust into the warehouse first before the Black Panther and the Royal Guard make their entry. Peter and Cindy manage to dodge every bullet that came to them, the Web Warriors also learn to how fight using only their fist and kicks.

Werner was about to grab the weapons and Vibranium, but Werner's plan was foiled and now Werner took his chopper then left the weapon behind also empty handed.

"Now that's what American would called, maximum effort" says T'Challa/Black Panther. "Nah, it's a just an ordinary effort with some courage" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Well, Spider-Man thank you for helping and here is something that you need" says T'Challa/Black Panther as the Prince of Wakanda give an Ultron Bot metal part.

"Thank you, your highness" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Well, I hope to see you soon" says T'Challa/Black Panther.

After that, Peter and Cindy left the warehouse to return back to their hotel so that they can spend another few days in France before heading back home to New York City.

 **That's all.**

 **On the next chapter – the Web Warriors will another vigilante from Brazil known as the White Tiger. Hector Ayala refuse to listen to the S.H.I.E.L.D renegades or Avengers to stand down when Hector heard that his daughter and niece was kidnapped in New York City, so Hector seek aid from the Web Warriors.**

 **Stay Tuned.**


	10. Chapter 10 - White Tiger, Part 1

**Chapter 10 – White Tiger, Part 1**

On June 13th 2016, Avengers are now trying to search for more enhance individual and they start off by going to Brazil specifically to Rio De Janeiro.

"Okay, Natasha what do we got at Brazil?" Steve Rogers/Captain America asked. "Well, according to the file I have from Fury and we have the White Tiger" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. "White Tiger, is there anything enhance that doesn't have an animal reference?" Sam Wilson/Falcon asked as everyone shook their heads.

"His name is Hector Ayala former Captain of the Brazilian Armed Force, but now he is Sergeant of the Brazilian State Police in Rio. He has one daughter and a niece that are now currently transferring to Midtown High School, Hector was considered to be the best and he doesn't take orders from anyone not even S.H.I.E.L.D" Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow explained.

"It also said that he considers the Avengers to be inferior to himself" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "Well, we don't do petty rivalries and we help people. So, I propose we ask him to join and if he refuse we go home but if he starts the fight then we fight back" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

The Avengers knows that Hector Ayala has the amulet of the White Tiger, convincing someone to join is not going to be easy sometimes and the Avengers hope they won't humiliated like they did when they were beaten by the Web Warriors.

The Avengers arrive at Rio De Janeiro the capital city of Brazil, they landed on the American Embassy and then head to the Rio Police Headquarters.

"Good morning, I'm Detective Reyes how may I help you?" Reyes asked. "We're looking for Hector Ayala" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. "Oh, he left to the Favela" says Reyes. "I see, thank you" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

Then, the Avengers head for the Favela to find the White Tiger and they're on the right track because parts of Favela is burning.

"There goes the neighborhood" says Sam Wilson/Falcon. "Come on, let's go find him" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

The Avengers enter the Favela and saw the White Tiger taking an arms dealer that sells alien weapons, the Avengers arrive as the alien arms dealer begin to flee and took them down with ease.

[Speaking Portuguese] " **Oh, you've got to be kidding first S.H.I.E.L.D and now Avengers** " says Hector Ayala/White Tiger.

Hector is getting annoyed that S.H.I.E.L.D couldn't leave him alone for once, apparently Nick Fury doesn't approve the way Hector runs things in Rio but it is Brazil and it feels like the Wild West all over again.

"Hector Ayala, my name is— "Yes, I know who you are and why are you here?" Hector Ayala/White Tiger asked. "We're not here to fight, but we're here to recruit you to be part of the Avengers" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

"I don't have time to deal let alone join your American band, Fury can kiss my sorry ass" says Hector Ayala/White Tiger. "Fury will take that as a threat, he'll come for you" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. "Then, he should get down from his shuttle and come down here" says Hector Ayala/White Tiger.

After that, White Tiger left and the Avengers did the same thing by leaving the nation empty handed. Hector Ayala was taking a break before heading to New York City to visit his daughter and niece, but Hector receive report that the shipment of alien weapons and drugs are heading for New York City.

Hector Ayala need to head for New York City, but he can't trust S.H.I.E.L.D or the Avengers and Hector only option is to seek help from the Web Warriors. Therefore, Hector book a flight ticket to New York City and Hector knows that he is going pass on the mantle of the White Tiger sooner than later.

Meanwhile back in New York City, Peter and his team is now helping their new neighbor to get settle. The new neighbor is Ava Ayala and Angela Del Toro, both of them are from Brazil that moved here to get a better life than living in Brazil which their parents wanted. Hector wanted to make sure that his daughter and niece are safe, the White Tiger mantle cannot be in Hector's possession forever.

"Alright, here's the rented room for you guys" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Thanks Pete, I guess we've never actually have a place to live to be honest" says Ava Ayala. "Well, the city is probably the nicest place minus the criminal activity but Spider-Man and his Web Warriors are always looking out for the city" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"That makes us feel safer than living in Brazil" says Angela Del Toro. "I honestly miss living in Brazil, but let's be honest and nothing is changing with criminals running loose in Rio" says Ava Ayala.

Ava and Angela receive a surprise from their father and uncle.

"You must be Captain Hector Ayala, it's an honor to meet you and I'm Peter your daughters neighbor" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Yes, it is pleasure to meet you Peter and thank you for helping my daughter to stay in this apartment" says Hector Ayala/White Tiger.

"Well, I have to go now and my Aunt needs me" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "I see you soon, young man" says Hector Ayala/White Tiger.

Peter shakes Hector's hand, Hector was surprise that Peter has a strong grip and Peter left with a smile.

[Speaking Portuguese] " **Father, we weren't expecting to come visit us during the summer break** " says Ava Ayala. " **My daughter, I've come here to visit you because my enemies are coming for you** " says Hector Ayala/White Tiger. " **Father, you know you can't wield the mantle of the White Tiger forever** " says Ava Ayala.

" **I know, but I want you and your cousin to wield it** " says Hector Ayala/White Tiger. " **Father, I wish you could stay here** " says Ava Ayala. " **I know my daughter, but in the events of my death and I want you to take your cousin to seek help from the Web Warriors** " says Hector Ayala/White Tiger.

Hector then left the apartment to search for the Web Warriors, but Hector suspected that Peter Parker who is his daughter neighbor is Spider-Man and it was too early to make that assumption without any concrete evidence.

Meanwhile, the Web Warriors are now at Brooklyn Bridge taking a shipment heading into New York City and the information came directly from Nick Fury himself. Peter and his team are fighting not just gangster but Yakuza and Russian Mafia, the Yakuza and Japanese Mafia were using assault rifle like the AK-47 and M249 Machine Gun.

"Hey Pete, don't you think that we're the only option that Fury has right now?" Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen asked. "Honestly, I do think it that way and Avengers are busy so Fury has no other alternative option" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "I feel sorry for that one eyed director, mate" says William Braddock/Spider-UK.

"Come on guys, let's finish this up and get back before all of us become fish food" says Sally Avril/Bluebird.

As the Web Warriors was about to finish, the White Tiger make his appearance to help the Web Warriors.

"Hey, isn't that the White Tiger?" Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid asked. "I thought it was a myth" says Sally Avril/Bluebird. "Not today" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

The Web Warriors and the White Tiger beatdown the criminal thugs, the Web Warriors regroup at the roof of an apartment building where they meet up with the White Tiger.

"So, you guys are the Web Warriors and my name is Hector Ayala" says Hector Ayala/White Tiger. "Captain Hector Ayala, wielder of the White Tiger mantle" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "I assume you must be their team leader, impressive fighting skill you did and I respect that" says Hector Ayala/White Tiger.

"Well, one of my members did humiliated and defeat the Black Widow for the first time" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "So, I've heard and your team is better than the Avengers" says Hector Ayala/White Tiger. "Thanks, but we're ordinary people being granted an extraordinary gift and we're just helping people" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"Your team are doing more than that, but I need your help" says Hector Ayala/White Tiger. "We're not sure we're the type of group that you need, we're a menace" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen. "I assume you must be his second in command, but my point is that you guys are the type of group available" says Hector Ayala/White Tiger.

"Okay, what do you want us to do?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "Look out my daughter and niece, they're name is Ava Ayala and Angela Del Toro I'm sure you can figure it out" says Hector Ayala/White Tiger.

"We'll do it, but on one condition" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Name it" says Hector Ayala/White Tiger. "If you're daughter and niece wanted our help to save, then we have no other choice but accepting it if they convince us" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Alright, I will accept the condition" says Hector Ayala/White Tiger.

After that, the Web Warriors left at the same time White Tiger did but Peter already receive information about the White Tiger's enemies from Captain America and Peter was surprise to meet the White Tiger face to face.

Peter return to his home, Peter has been Aunt May in the new homeless shelter in New York City and it was a success because the homeless shelter is for those who are still struggling without a home to live.

"Hey Pete, thanks for helping me on the homeless shelter" says May Parker. "Thanks for letting me to bring my friends to help" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Anytime kiddo, so Martin Lee contact and asked me something" says May Parker. "Really?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "Yup, he asked when Peter Parker have some much strength for a skinny person" says May Parker.

"First of all, I'm slim okay and second I've been working in school" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "I'm sure the gym teacher helps you get fit" says May Parker. "It's called physical fitness, May" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Then, Ava and her cousin arrive at the parker's house for a dinner plus Peter is helping them with homework which is science.

"May, this is Ava Ayala and her cousin Angela Del Toro plus living in this very floor" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Hi there, Mrs. Parker" says Ava Ayala. "Please, call me May and come sit down" says May Parker.

Ava and Angela were surprise to see Peter's house, it wasn't too big but it is also not that perfect for anyone and it was perfect enough for Peter.

"So, Peter have you heard the rumors that the Web Warriors defeated the Avengers?" Ava Ayala asked. "Yes, but that is just speculation believe me" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "What about the part where they defeated Black Widow?" Angela Del Toro asked. "Same too, speculation" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"Well, if it is true and I like to see look on the Avengers face when they got defeated in public" says Ava Ayala. "I'm pretty sure they have the tech to erase the footage on the media" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

After the dinner, Peter help Ava and Angela with their homework even it is the summer break but homework have to finish otherwise it will be hard to keep up.

Meanwhile, Spider-Gwen along with Spider-UK, Kid Arachnid and Spider-Girl were patrolling at Brooklyn for their spare time. Gwen suddenly notice the White Tiger is here, but both of the Web Warriors felt a sense of danger coming from the warehouse in Brooklyn.

"What now, Gwen?" Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid asked. "We follow him, but not too close" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen.

The 4 members of the Web Warriors follow Hector and his group into the warehouse, but the group cannot be seen and it is just a typical patrol. Gwen knew that the enemy of the White Tiger is already in New York City, the Web Warriors jump towards the warehouse roof to observe the situation.

"Whoa, we HYDRA, Russian mob— "Particularly the whole criminal Organization is here, mate" says William Braddock/Spider-UK. "Gwen, I don't think the group that Hector is leading is not his group" says Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid. "Too late, they got him" says William Braddock/Spider-UK.

Gwen Stacy immediately texted Peter.

Peter is still at home, Ava and Angela return to their own home after finish their homework as Peter receive a text message from Gwen. Peter quickly left his home and change to his suit once he is on the roof of his apartment.

"Hey, what's going on?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "They got Hector, but now they're coming for his daughter and niece" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen. "Okay, put a tracker on their vehicles and I'll alert the rest of the team" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

 **TBC.**

 **On the next chapter, the Web Warriors went to protect Hector's daughter and then rescue the White Tiger himself.**

 **Stay tuned.**


	11. Chapter 11 - White Tiger, Part 2

**Chapter 11 – White Tiger, Part 2**

On the next morning after planting a tracker on the convoy, the Web Warriors have been alerted that Ava Ayala and Angela Del Toro will be in danger. Peter has to divide his team; one part will look out for Ava and Angela or alert them and another led by Peter himself to track down the convoy.

Gwen along with Miles, Braddock and Sally Avril will go to Ava's house to alert while Peter and the rest of his team will track the convoy.

Ava and Angela receive a text from an unknown number telling them to meet on the rooftop this afternoon.

"Do you think the Web Warriors is who we're waiting for?" Angela Del Toro asked. "Could be a possibility, the number on my phone is— "An unknown number?" Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen asked as Ava and Angela turn their heads around.

"You guys are the Web Warriors, we're a huge fan" says Angela Del Toro. "Appreciate it" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen. "So, why did you call us here?" Ava Ayala asked. "Your dad has been captured by criminals, but my team leader is tracking them" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen.

"We want to follow you" says Angela Del Toro. "You know your dad was about forbid you, but we refuse and if you wish to seek our help to get your dad back then we will accept your condition" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen.

"Good, then I want your help to free him" says Ava Ayala. "Then, you need to follow us" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen.

Therefore, Gwen and her group took Ava and Angela to the location at Coney Island to regroup with the rest of the team.

"Hey, you brought them here and I'm Spider-Man" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "As you requested" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen. "Hi, Spider-Man and we're— "I know, you guys are a huge fan of me and my team" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"So, will you help us to save our father?" Ava Ayala asked. "Just stay close at one of my members, we will get your dad back" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Then, the Web Warriors split to get into position and Hector is being torture but the criminal will soon dump him on the water. The Web Warriors waited for the right time to strike, Peter must not allow any personal issue to happen otherwise they will fail and Peter need to time the attack just perfectly.

"Okay, Ava you can come with me, Silk and Bluebird" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "I'll take Angela with me" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen.

Therefore, the Web Warriors make their move on the criminal organization and some criminal try to push Hector into the waters. Gwen Stacy immediately dive in to save him, Gwen was a good swimmer like Peter and Gwen manage to get the White Tiger out of the water despite ferocious gunshot in the water.

The Web Warriors supported by Angela Del Toro and Ava Ayala fought back the criminal thugs, the criminal forces retreat and the Web Warriors took Hector back to Ava's apartment luckily Hector wasn't badly beaten by those thugs.

"Thank you, for saving my dad" says Ava Ayala. "Anytime, we'll be in touch" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

The Web Warriors left the house to return to their own home, Hector survive but the mantle of the White Tiger need to be pass on to someone else.

[Hector groaning] "Ava, Angela, how did I get here?" Hector Ayala/White Tiger asked. "The Web Warriors brought you here, Papa" says Ava Ayala. "I thought I was going to die" says Hector Ayala. "The Web Warriors found you, they save your life" says Ava Ayala. "Uncle, your amulet is fading away" says Angela Del Toro.

"It needs to be possess by somebody else then me, my time as a White Tiger is done and it is your turn my daughter and my niece" says Hector Ayala/White Tiger. "I'm not ready for it, Papa and we're not ready" says Ava Ayala.

"My daughter and niece, you're more than ready and the Web Warriors will support you" says Hector Ayala/White Tiger.

Hector get some sleep on the couch, Ava and Angela is still not sure of themselves if they should take the mantle of the White Tiger.

"So, are you really want to do this cousin?" Angela Del Toro asked. "I don't know, I just wish we could let it go but we can't" says Ava Ayala. "We have the Web Warriors to help us" says Angela Del Toro.

"Well, the problem is that the only way we could join them is that we don't possess any personal vendetta or issue. To make matters worse, we don't who they are" says Ava Ayala. "We could ask them, I can tell that the team leader is not that confident with us" says Angela Del Toro. "I'm pretty sure he's a gentleman, we have to assume that they're on the same age as we are" says Ava Ayala.

"Yeah, they could…wait, how did you figure that one out?" Angela Del Toro asked. "They're height, 5 foot 10 inches" says Ava Ayala. "That doesn't even get us anywhere, how tall is Peter?" Angela Del Toro asked. "Same, 5 foot 10 inches" says Ava Ayala. "That doesn't prove anything, Peter acted nothing like the web head" says Angela Del Toro.

Meanwhile in unknown location, the criminal thugs that torture the White Tiger regroup with Helmut Zemo is leading the factions.

"Herr Zemo, new shipment of alien weapons has arrived" says HYDRA Thugs. "Good, let's find that amulet before someone possess it" says Helmut Zemo. "What about the Web Warriors?" HYDRA Thugs asked. "We will handle them" says Helmut Zemo.

The HYDRA group armed up to head into New York City, the HYDRA need the amulet so that they can sell it to the highest bidder.

Back in Queens, Peter knows that his team will need to face HYDRA Agent and these agents was one of the one that torture the White Tiger. However, the Avengers are now busy meaning they have to rely on themselves to fight them.

Peter decides to pay a visit to Ava's apartment, Peter knows that in order to have your friends trusted you and Peter needs to show it.

"Thanks for coming, Pete" says Ava Ayala. "Anything for my neighbor, so how's your dad doing?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "Fine, he's just got a couple of bruise and scar but my dad refuses to go to the hospital" says Ava Ayala. "He's doesn't want anyone here to know, I respect him" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"You respect him as yourself or Spider-Man?" Ava Ayala asked. "Wait, how did…oh god, you figure it out that I'm Spider-Man" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "More or less, but why did you let yourself get beaten by Flash last month?" Ava Ayala asked. "I don't want people to know who I am, otherwise they'll end up just like my uncle" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"You could at least fight back" says Angela Del Toro. "No, I can't and my enemies will connect the dots immediately" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "You could tell them that you learn Kung Fu" says Ava Ayala. "That doesn't exactly cover it, even an assassin can figure that out with just one observation" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Ava and Angela nodded, but both of them is wondering who else knows that Peter is Spider-Man beside both of them.

"Okay, moving on and who else knows?" Ava Ayala asked. "A few of my friends that have the same powers as I did, but I'll introduce them to you sooner and there is also Captain America, Black Panther and Nick Fury" Peter Parker/Spider-Man explained. "Okay, so next question who else has suspected to know?" Angela Del Toro asked.

"Well, Iron Man did suspect but it is only a matter of time before he connects the dots. Wanda Maximoff also suspect since she uses her powers on me, but her powers backfired" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"What do you mean her powers backfired?" Ava Ayala asked. "Scarlet Witch try to use her brain power to manipulate my head, but backfired and my suffering losses is much worse than her" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "What about your aunt?" Angela Del Toro asked. "No, she can never find out and I don't want to lose. With great powers comes great responsibility, I'm trying to honor my uncle's last word" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Peter was about to leave the house, Ava and Angela immediately stop him to tell him that they wanted to join his team.

"Peter, we want to join your team once we possess the amulet" says Ava Ayala. "Ava, that's not my decision and my team is still trying to balance our hero life and personal life" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "I see" says Angela Del Toro. "You need your dad's permission, if he agrees then meet me on Delmar's Deli 2:00pm" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Peter left them, Peter knows that he is the worse liar ever and at the same time he was one of the honest persons in the world.

As Peter was about to leave his house as usual, the burner phone that was given by Cap vibrate and it was none other than Captain America himself.

[Talking on the phone] "Hello kid, I hear you save the White Tiger at Coney Island and that was impressive to say the least" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "Thanks Cap, so what do you need?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "Well, I thought I give you heads up and the White Tiger amulet can attract many of criminal organization if someone doesn't possess it so your team will have to protect it especially from HYDRA" Steve Rogers/Captain America explained.

"I see, I take it the Avengers are busy right now" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Yes apparently so, but your team can do it because I believe it and your teams skill can be enough to defeat anyone" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

"Thanks, I'll see you soon Brooklyn" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "You too, Queens" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

At Delmar's Deli, Peter and his team went to have lunch or a team meeting of their own plus surprisingly Ava Ayala and Angela Del Toro arrived.

"Ava, Angela, you guys came" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Well, my dad time as the White Tiger is done" says Ava Ayala/White Tiger as both of them sit down. "So, where's your team?" Angela Del Toro asked. "You're looking at it, we're the Web Warriors except for her and she's Bluebird" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Sally Avril, I'm Bluebird" says Sally Avril/Bluebird.

"Gwen Stacy, Spider-Gwen" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen. "William Braddock, Spider-UK" says William Braddock/Spider-UK. "Miles Morales, Kid Arachnid" says Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid. "Anya Corazon, Spider-Girl" says Anya Corazon. "Cindy Moon, Silk" says Cindy Moon/Silk. "Ava Ayala, this is my cousin Angela and we're the White Tigers" says Ava Ayala/White Tiger.

"So, your dad agreed?" Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen asked. "Yes, but he couldn't let us do it alone so I have join you guys" says Ava Ayala/White Tiger. "Okay, if this is what you wanted then welcome to the team" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"Thanks, where do we go from here?" Angela Del Toro/White Tiger asked. "Back to Coney Island, I receive intel from the Avengers that HYDRA has team up with various criminal organization to retrieve the amulet" Peter Parker/Spider-Man explained.

"So, I decide we should lure them" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Good plan, but I don't feel like— "It's okay, I'll stay with you mate" says William Braddock/Spider-UK.

Therefore, the Web Warriors return back to Coney Island to prepare the trap and HYDRA Agents along with other criminal organization will be coming. Peter knows one thing for certain, they're after the amulet and it will shattered their alliance for good because it is a race to see who gets the amulet first.

The Web Warriors have a good chance, but the Avengers cannot come because some of the Avengers are still pursuing the Winter Soldiers and the Web Warriors have do this on their own. It is now 4:00pm, the HYDRA Group arrive first then the Yakuza and Russian Mafia but then Peter recognize someone that he believes is from Sokovia.

[Talking over the coms] "Guys, that's Helmut Zemo" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Helmut Zemo from the Sokovian Death Squad?" Ava Ayala/White Tiger. "Yup, that's him" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "That just what we need right now" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen.

Therefore, the Web Warriors watch as the criminal alliance enter the abandon warehouse in Coney Island.

"Well, this is unusual for you to confront us alone" says Helmut Zemo. "We're doing this for my father" says Ava Ayala/White Tiger. "Where is Hector Ayala anyway?" Yakuza leader asked. "None of your concern" says Angela Del Toro/White Tiger. "Give up now, you wanker" says William Braddock/Spider-UK.

The criminal alliance along with HYDRA try to open fire, but the criminal didn't know that the Web Warriors planted a magnetic device on top of them. Peter activate it and all weapons have been taken away, the other Web Warriors ambush the criminal alliance exactly as planned and the HYDRA group didn't see it coming.

Ava and Angela immediately show them their newest power, both of them have inherited the mantle of the White Tiger and now it is too late for any of them to possess the amulet of the White Tiger.

"Ah, so it seems the White Tiger amulet is now passed on to someone else" says Helmut Zemo. "This is for our parents, you HYDRA loser" says Ava Ayala/White Tiger.

Hector can see the Web Warriors and his daughter plus niece fighting side by side, Hector Ayala did the right choice to pass the mantle to his daughter and niece. The Web Warriors haven't made a name for themselves, but they'll soon enough and now the Web Warriors manage to beatdown the Yakuza then the Russian Mafia.

"It's over, you guys lost" says Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid. "You're wrong, you— "Yeah, we heard it before. Cut off one head and two more will take its place, but we're not afraid if you ever come back into our turf then we will bury you" Peter Parker/Spider-Man explained.

The HYDRA Agent and Zemo left, the Web Warriors have protected the amulet and now heading home for a job well done even without the support of the Avengers.

"Now I know why the Avengers respected you, you lead the team with passion" says Hector Ayala. "Thank you, I did this for a reason to protect and help people even if they don't want it" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"Peter, you have earned my gratitude" says Hector Ayala. "So, what now Papa?" Ava Ayala/White Tiger asked. "Leaving Brazil, start a new live in Canada" says Hector Ayala. "Take care of yourself, I'll help you packed before you go papa" says Ava Ayala/White Tiger. "Thank you, my daughter" says Hector Ayala.

The Web Warriors know has 2 more new members, Ava Ayala and Angela Del Toro as White Tiger but it will make the government including Thaddeus Thunderbolt Ross increasingly anxious.

Meanwhile, Peter took out the radio communicator that he receives from Nick Fury and he went to hack in the government server. It didn't take long to hack it discreetly, Peter found out that Ross is prepare the Sokovia Accords and he'll introduce it sooner with one more piece of evidence.

Peter also needs the see to context of the Accords, Peter needs to be one step ahead but Iron Man is eager to figure it out who the Web Warriors are so that he can recruit the Web Warriors.

"Ross, you bastard and do you really think that these Accords are the solution? The Earth will be defenseless without the Avengers" Peter Parker/Spider-Man thought.

However, Peter send the information to his team and the Web Warriors were shock to hear but informing the Avengers will be harder because the proof or evidence isn't there yet.

[Talking over the phone] "Damn Ross, he hasn't given up since the Hulk incident years ago" says William Braddock/Spider-UK. "Ross is covering it up, we're going to be fighting both opposing factions" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen. "So, what do we do?" Sally Avril/Bluebird asked. "We need to get some rest and the evidence is not there, sooner or later the line of sands will be drawn" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Peter knew that the last thing the Web Warriors needed a civil war, the Web Warriors are afraid that they might fight both the Avengers and the unregistered heroes.

 **That's all.**

 **On the next chapter – the Web Warriors will soon interact with Hawkeye and Falcon. Falcon is somehow itching for a rematch, but Hawkeye remains vigilant.**

 **Stay tuned.**


	12. Chapter 12 - Birds of Feather

**Chapter 12 – Birds of Feather**

On June 20th 2016, the Web Warriors have now received a new member better than the Avengers and the Avengers are beginning to respect the Web Warriors. However, some members are not satisfied since some of them are eager for a rematch that includes Falcon and the Black Widow.

William Braddock is now having a date with Angela Del Toro, Peter is still trying to find the right girl for him and Peter is not that confident to ask any girl even MJ or Gwen.

"Pete, have you consider asking anyone from school on date?" Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen asked. "No, you know me and I'm still not confident with it" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Come on, for once in your life ask somebody out" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen. "I know, I need some time though" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Peter is having difficult time dating with girls, Peter is not too confident and Peter needs some time to adjust everything.

Meanwhile back in the Avengers Facility, Falcon along with Scarlet Witch and Hawkeye were summon by Fury for a task that needed to be done.

"So, Fury what do you need us this time?" Clint Barton/Hawkeye asked. "Well, you guys are heading into Miami to take out a shipment of alien guns arrive in Miami" says Nick Fury. "I thought we were chasing the seller of those weapons" says Sam Wilson/Falcon. "Spider-Man and his team is already on it, but right now we need to stop the shipment before it heads for the state" says Nick Fury.

"If we can't stop it?" Sam Wilson/Falcon asked. "Well, you could face the fact that you guys are an idiot or team up with the Web Warriors who happens to kick your ass" says Nick Fury.

After the briefing, the 3 selected Avengers gear up to head for Miami and the mission was to stop a shipment of illegal weapons heading for New York City. Sam Wilson for some reason want a rematch but he can't, Sam Wilson believe the Web Warriors are mainly kids which it didn't surprise him that much and Sam Wilson did get himself beat up by another insect hero known as Ant-Man.

Sam Wilson knows that it will be pointless for a rematch, but for now Falcon will let it slip and if the Avengers can't stop the shipment from heading for New York then they have to team up with the Web Warriors.

"I can't believe we're about to be outsmart by those costume vigilante" says Sam Wilson/Falcon. "Well, they did kick your ass" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "First of all, it sounds like you're taking their side and second you're just saying that because you like them mostly the team Leader Spider-Man" Sam Wilson/Falcon explained.

"I swear to god, I'm going make your head spin around in circle like cotton candy if you say that again" Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch asked. "Shutting up, then" says Sam Wilson/Falcon. "I don't know about you guys, but my kids seem to praise them even my son Cooper like them" says Clint Barton/Hawkeye.

"Those are heroes from New York City, they should be given the credit" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "Really? Then what are we, chopped liver?" Sam Wilson/Falcon asked. "No, what is it with you Americans and chopped liver?" Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch asked. "Seriously, it's delicious in Sokovia" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch.

The selected Avengers meet up with Captain America and Black Widow, both of them will transport the selected Avengers to Miami in Florida.

"Still not letting it go?" Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow asked. "Trying to, but I'll let it pass" says Sam Wilson/Falcon. "Well, don't go looking for a rematch because I've got my fair share of humiliation by those vigilantes" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. "You and me both, partner" says Clint Barton/Hawkeye. "Come on, let's get you guys to Miami" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

As the 3 selected Avengers are heading for Miami, the Web Warriors are cleaning up the city faster than they did before since the NYPD is tracking them down which it will be difficult since the Web Warriors didn't leave anything behind.

Captain George Stacy and Detective Yuriko Watanabe is still getting annoying investigating the same thing every time, Detective Yuriko Watanabe and her partner Jean DeWolf is wondering how far are they willing to going to go to catch those vigilantes.

"Damn it, how many sightings and crime scene does this make?" Jean DeWolf asked. "More than any of us can count, look I don't say that I don't approve them but they did earn gratitude since they beat up the Avengers" says George Stacy. "Yeah, I'm not judging but those Avengers really need to get better" says Yuriko Watanabe.

"Those Web Warriors will be getting more credit than the Avengers" says George Stacy. "Maybe we should let it go, Cap" says Jean DeWolf. "We can't, but we could seek help" says George Stacy. "Good idea, sir" says Yuriko Watanabe.

George Stacy still doesn't approve those vigilantes but he respected them for assisting the NYPD, the Daily Bugle CEO doesn't approve the costume vigilante and continue to write bad stuff about the Web Warriors for example stating that the Web Warriors are HYDRA sympathizer.

The Web Warriors are now taking a break, William Braddock and Angela Del Toro is having their first date while the others are helping their family at work.

"First time living in America, you have to see the scenery from the top of the building" says William Braddock/Spider-UK. "This is a great scenery than the scenery in Brazil" says Angela Del Toro.

"Angela, once you get used to living here and you'll love it" says William Braddock/Spider-UK. "Really, I think I'm already loving it" says Angela Del Toro.

Angela and Braddock shared a passionate kiss on the rooftop of the Empire State Building, both of them are now wearing their suit.

Meanwhile, Peter and Gwen are now patrolling over Queens together until they were suddenly spotted by 3 NYPD Police Officer and among them is Captain George Stacy.

"Hello there, Spidey" says Jean DeWolf. "Can you two come down?" Yuriko Watanabe asked. "We promise we won't arrest you" says George Stacy.

Spider-Man and Spider-Gwen went down to speak to the 3 NYPD Police Officer, Peter has a bad feeling about this and some NYPD officer doesn't approve their vigilantism pact.

"So, what does the New York's Finest want with a vigilante like me?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "Okay, for starters and we didn't come here to arrest you" says George Stacy. "Oh, that's unusual" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen. "It's not my idea, but you should get credit for helping the people of New York City and the NYPD" says George Stacy.

"Thanks, but we're trying to help and protect the people nothing more or less" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Well, you guys beat up the Avengers and some of them clearly wants a rematch" says Yuriko Watanabe. "Thanks, but we…wait a minute, what do you mean rematch?" Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen asked.

"Well, Black Widow and Falcon are itching for a rematch" says Jean DeWolf. "Look, I don't trust those any more than I did since New York Invasion but I'm choose to seek your help and the reason is that we're shorthanded" George Stacy explained. "I see, what do you want my team to do?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked.

George Stacy took the file that the Avengers gave him, George Stacy doesn't trust any of them including Iron Man and the Web Warriors are the only option available for him.

"I thought the Avengers were stopping the shipment of alien weapons" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "They did sink the ship, but several got through and heading here" says George Stacy. "We thought we give you guys a heads up, the Avengers will be seeking your help" says Yuriko Watanabe.

"Just say that you got this from anonymous source" says George Stacy. "I can't promise that, but my team will handle it only for one condition" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Okay, name it" says George Stacy. "We want the NYPD to get off our backs, we're just helping people" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"We'll try, but we can't promise you" says George Stacy. "Well, I'll see you guys soon" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

After that, Peter and Gwen return to their own home to get some rest since it is almost midnight so they need some rest to gather their strength.

On the next day, the Web Warriors meet up at roof of Delmar's Deli to discuss their plan.

"So, the NYPD decides that we're the only option they have" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "That doesn't surprise any of us, mate" says William Braddock/Spider-UK. "Maybe they're shorthanded or something" says Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid.

"Actually, the NYPD is shorthanded and Captain Stacy doesn't trust the Avengers at some point" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Well, I feel sorry for those Avengers and they did sunk a ship containing alien weapons but some got through" says Ava Ayala/White Tiger.

"Correct, but we need to be ready because some of the Avengers are itching for a rematch" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Let me guess, Black Widow and Falcon" says Sally Avril/Bluebird. "Yup, I don't know why but we need to be ready and it is getting annoying for all of us" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

After discussing their plan, the Web Warriors went to investigate and take down any arms dealer that's already on New York City. The Web Warriors knows that there is a chance that some Avengers could try and get a rematch, the Web Warriors will be prepared for that and Peter is not going to let the Avengers stop him from the protecting the people.

Peter learn one thing about the Black Widow, the Black Widow can uncover anyone with a snapped of a finger and all the Black Widow needs is a few things which is motive. Peter maybe young and mostly cocky or loud mouth, but Peter has the faith of his family to keep him going and the Web Warriors will be supporting him.

The Web Warriors must now intercept a transport of alien weapon that survive the ship, the Web Warriors went to Manhattan believing it is where the alien weapon is being taken. As the Web Warriors got there, they weren't the only there and the Avengers arrive just minutes later after the Web Warriors.

"Okay, this is the location" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "Yup, but where's all of the cops?" Sam Wilson/Falcon asked. "Maybe they got delay or their Captain doesn't like us" says Clint Barton/Hawkeye.

"The NYPD is sending the Web Warriors" says Sam Wilson/Falcon. "Wait, how do you know that?" Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch asked. "We have to assume they're watching us" says Clint Barton/Hawkeye. "Yeah, I'll kick their ass this time" says Sam Wilson/Falcon. "Don't do something that you'll regret it, Sam" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch.

When the transport convoy carrying alien weapons arrive in Manhattan, the Web Warriors jump in first and right on top of the Avengers head.

"What the…where did they come from?" Sam Wilson/Falcon asked. "Come on, let's follow them" says Clint Barton/Hawkeye.

The Web Warriors ambush the convoy using an EMP device, the 3 Selected Avengers follow them and saw them taking down the criminals with alien guns with perfection even Falcon couldn't believe it.

However, Falcon was not satisfied and Falcon decides to get him rematch on the Web Warriors that beaten him.

Falcon went ahead, Hawkeye shook his heads and Scarlet Witch sigh believing that Falcon will be regretting it if he got defeated again.

"Okay, let's wrap it up and go home" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Pete, Falcon is coming!" Sally Avril/Bluebird shouted.

The Web Warriors did sense's him coming and quickly dodge him, Peter and Gwen leap over Falcon then webs him on the trucks.

"Nice, are those wings carbon fiber?" Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid asked. "No, military grade and does this stuff coming out of you?" Sam Wilson/Falcon asked. "That's none of your business, look I don't have time for this dude but you need to let it go and we're just doing our job to protect this city even if people here don't want it" Peter Parker/Spider-Man explained. "We inspired by the Avengers, that includes you and it is not a shame to be beaten by a rookie hero like us" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen.

[Falcon sigh] "So, can we get our friend back home?" Clint Barton/Hawkeye asked. "Yeah, sure just cut it with a razor sharp scissor or knife" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Then, Web Warriors left scene and the Avengers took the weapons before the NYPD could get it but the Web Warriors got some of the alien tech after they took down. Wanda was surprise to hear the team leader's determination, Wanda was hoping she could meet him again or team up with Spider-Man again.

The Avengers return back to the compound, the mission was a total bust but it was successful nonetheless.

"So, how did the mission go?" Steve Rogers/Captain America asked. "Fine, we just have— "Sam got beaten up again, but Spider-Man let him go instead of killing him" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "Right, you're defending him because he's cute" says Sam Wilson/Falcon.

"Okay, I have to admit that he's attracted and I have to assume that he's younger than I am" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "Well, that doesn't exactly help us much" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. "I take it you're having much luck than we are" says Clint Barton/Hawkeye.

"Yes, but nothing solid and I just need more evidence to prove it" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. "Any news from the government?" Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch asked. "No, I'm sure whatever happens and the Web Warriors will be our last friends" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

"Hope your right, Cap and remember the Avengers are a family" says Clint Barton/Hawkeye. "Duly noted, Barton" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

Back in New York City, Peter is now inviting Cindy Moon to his house for dinner and also helping Cindy with her English Literature Homework in exchange for Cindy to help Peter with his Physics Homework.

"Hey kiddo, you're back" says May Parker. "Oh, who is this?" May Parker asked. "Aunt May, this is Cindy Moon and she was with me during Uncle Ben's funeral" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Oh, I see and welcome" says May Parker. "I invited her for dinner, also I'm helping her with her homework and she's helping me with my homework" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"That's good, come and let's have dinner" says May Parker. "Sure, I'm starving" says Cindy Moon/Silk.

May haven't seen Peter smiled since his Uncle's death, the three of them have dinner and Peter for some reason have a sense that his house is being watch but Peter have come prepare for it just in case.

On top of Peter's apartment, the Black Widow is now watching Peter's movement but she couldn't get anything from Peter once he's inside his house. The bug that Black Widow planted is somehow not responding or it's buzzing, the Black Widow was impressed to say the least and Black Widow will continue to survey Peter Parker even though he's trying to elude her.

"Impressive, this kid is disabling my surveillance bug and so ingenious" Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow thought. "Who are you, Peter Parker?" Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow asked herself.

 **That's all.**

 **On the next chapter – The Web Warriors will team up with S.H.I.E.L.D Agent Bobbi Morse to help her with the threat HYDRA and this time they'll be heading for Seoul, Korea.**

 **Stay Tuned…**


	13. Chapter 13 - Mockingbird, Part 1

**Chapter 13 – Mockingbird, Part 1**

On June 29th 2016, S.H.I.E.L.D is still underground and Phil Coulson knew that there will one day that S.H.I.E.L.D will return as a legal Organization. The only issue for them is General Glenn Talbot who turn out to be the one hunting them, Phil believes that Talbot has a hidden agenda and the problem he's facing that the evidence is not there.

Therefore, Phil summon Bobbi Morse or her codename Mockingbird for this mission and Bobbi just finish her training session in preparation for her mission.

"Director, you need to see me" says Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird. "Yes, we need you to head for Korea because Talbot is sending his own Black Ops Team to purchase an Ultron arm from the Black Market" says Phil Coulson.

"That idiot excuse of General is not giving up" says Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird. "No, but I'm worried that I'm losing all of my best agent to that loser" says Phil Coulson. "We still have the Web Warriors" says Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird. "Yeah, but I don't want to put pressure on them and the Web Warriors will be our last resort so in case if things go wrong then you will seek help from them" says Phil Coulson.

"I will, Director" says Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird. "So, how soon am I leaving?" Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird asked. "Tomorrow, I'll inform you the time of your departure" says Phil Coulson.

Bobbi Morse return back to her quarters to get some rest, but Bobbi knew that if she has no other choice and she will seek help from the Web Warriors.

Meanwhile back in Queens, Peter is now packing his bag to accompany Cindy to head for Korea to look for her missing parent.

"So, you're heading to Korea now?" May Parker asked. "Yeah, Cindy needs to revisit her parents old home for one last time and she can't go alone so I volunteer to go with her" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Kiddo, at this rate any girl will think that you're a lady's killer like Iron Man" says May Parker.

"No, I'm not like him and I don't play people's feelings May" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "I know Pete, but I'm proud of you" says May Parker. "Look, I can send someone to look out for you" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Thank you, kiddo but I can take care of myself" says May Parker.

"Sorry, I couldn't stop worrying about you" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Don't worry, I'll be fine" says May Parker.

Once Peter has packed his bag since it will be a long week, Peter knew that he's going to need to be ready for anything since heading for Korea is not going to be a walk in the park and Peter believe more criminals are still roaming around in Korea than in the U.S State. On the next day, Peter and Cindy accompany by his team plus his aunt is now accompanying them to the airport.

"So, how long are you guys are going?" Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid asked. "Just for a week, but you guys can handle things without us" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "We will look out for your aunt" says William Braddock/Spider-UK. "Listen, I found a perfect place for us to set up a hideout and this is an abandon Stark Industries Warehouse near the Brooklyn Bridge. We set up there, monitor everything from there" Ava Ayala/White Tiger explained.

"Cool, check the place first and if it is empty then we use" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Gotcha, mate" says William Braddock/Spider-UK. "See you guys around, take care everyone" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

After Peter and Cindy is now checking in to their flight towards Korea, Peter and Cindy are heading for the city of Taegu but without warning another person bump into the pair and it is none other than Bobbi Morse aka Mockingbird.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry I didn't see where I was going" says Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird. "It's okay, I've got your stuff and here it is" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Thanks, that was one impressive reflexes you have there" says Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird. "I'm Bobbi Morse" Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird introduce herself. "Thanks, I went to gym class to be honest and trying to stay fit all the time" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"I'm Peter and this is one of my classmate, Cindy Moon" Peter Parker/Spider-Man introduced himself and his classmate. "Well, you guys are heading for Korea too" says Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird. "Yeah, my friend is trying to revisit her old childhood home in Korea before she moves to America" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"Well, we should get going and our plane is arriving soon" says Cindy Moon/Silk. "Good to see you, Peter and Silk" says Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird. "You too, Bobbi" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Peter and Cindy did aboard the plane, Bobbi was on the same plane as Peter and Cindy but Peter knows that Bobbi Morse is actually a S.H.I.E.L.D Agent but Bobbi doesn't know that Peter is Spider-Man.

Only former S.H.I.E.L.D Director Nick Fury knows; Captain America also know and there are some who suspected but doesn't know yet plus Peter needs to keep it that way. The Flight travel from U.S to Korea is about more than 15 hours, it will be tired when Peter and Cindy got to Korea so they'll head for Taegu just one day after their arrival.

During the flight, Peter and Cindy sit together but Peter and Cindy are trying to develop a relationship only Peter is having a hard time adjusting with the new relationship.

"Thanks for accompanying me, Pete" says Cindy Moon/Silk. "Anything for you, Cindy" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man as Cindy snuggling with Peter.

Peter held Cindy tightly, both of them fell asleep since it is going to be long hour before they arrive in Seoul. They did arrive in Seoul on the night of July 1st 2016 since the time between U.S Korea is one day difference, meaning in the U.S it is still June 30th and that is just like in Japan too.

It is nearly midnight when Peter and Cindy got their temporarily apartment, both of them put down their bags and take a break.

On the next morning, Peter and Cindy get breakfast before heading on the train towards Taegu city.

"Here's the train ticket, we need to be there by 11:20" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Yeah, thanks for coming with me Pete and it was sweet that we slept together plus my body was so close to your abs" says Cindy Moon/Silk. "It was sweet, I'm still getting use to this" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Peter and Cindy left the apartment, both of them took a bullet train in Seoul heading for Taegu and they have their tickets with them to be able to get into the train in time. Peter and Cindy board the bullet train, but then Peter notice a familiar face just to their left and it was Bobbi Morse who he met at the airport meaning she's heading for Taegu too.

"Pete, isn't that the same person who we met at the airport?" Cindy Moon/Silk asked. "Yeah, but looks like she's not alone" Peter Parker/Spider-Man whispered. "Who's the other girl?" Cindy Moon/Silk asked. "That's Daisy Johnson, Quake or she was known" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "They're heading for Taegu too" says Cindy Moon/Silk.

"Yeah, it seems that way but let's hope they don't get in the way" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man as Peter fire a spider tracer on Bobbi and Daisy.

The Spider Tracer automatically place Bobbi's pocket and attach to it, the tracer cannot be seen by them and it is undetected by anyone. Peter and Cindy arrive at the train station in Taegu, but when Peter and Cindy did exit the train only to find out that Bobbi Morse has already exit the train.

Peter has already tracking her just in case, Peter and Cindy ride on the bus to head downtown plus it is where Cindy old home is located. Both of them enter through the backyard, Cindy is still looking for her parents most specifically her younger brother and Peter somehow found something near the walls.

"Hey Cindy, was this a part of the house?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked as he shows a small camera. "No, where did you find this?" Cindy Moon/Silk asked. "On that wall, if I remember correctly that there was a painting that your parents bought" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Yeah, let's see if we can find any memory in it" says Cindy Moon/Silk. "Assuming that it is damage or erase" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Then, Peter and Cindy regroup at the rooftop of the shopping complex to analyze the camera hopefully it's not damage or erase or even encrypted.

"Well, I did find some footage and maps" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "This footage was dated after the attack, I was hoping if the South Korean police manage to found it" says Cindy Moon/Silk. "No, even if the South Korean Police manage to find it and it will get lost" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

The camera gives them everything they needed, Peter and Cindy need to find them but then they heard gunshot coming from the inside of the complex.

"Did you hear that?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "Yeah, it's coming from the 2nd Floor of the complex" says Cindy Moon/Silk. "Yeah, let's go help them" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Peter and Cindy quickly suit up, both of them enter the complex from the rooftop and it was American Black Ops troops. Peter saw the Black Ops chasing a down an American girl, Peter quickly realize it was Bobbi Morse aka Mockingbird and Daisy Johnson aka Quake.

Spider-Man and Silk quickly follow them, both of them quietly take down the Black Ops agent one at a time. Mockingbird and Quake is putting up a fight, but they're outnumbered and on their own.

"Hey, ghostbuster!" Peter Parker/Spider-Man shouted. "Pick on someone your own size" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Now, Peter and Cindy got their attention as the Black Ops agent open fire with their Assault Rifle but the Spider-Man and Silk manage to evade all of the gunshot. Quake and Mockingbird waste no time but fight with them, Mockingbird didn't know how the Web Warriors could get all the way from New York City to Korea and it's impossible.

Peter and Cindy continue to fight back the Black Ops Agent, but General Glenn Talbot quickly bring the big guns and one of the agents have a bazooka.

"Oh my…is that a bazooka?" Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird asked. "Talbot is trying to kill us" says Daisy Johnson/Quake.

Talbot is trying to kill anyone that intervene in his operation, Talbot despise S.H.I.E.L.D and never trusted S.H.I.E.L.D more than he didn't trust the Web Warriors. Peter and Cindy manage to web the rocket using electrical spider web, the rocket just crash down but the last one was about to hit Mockingbird and Peter quickly make a Web Shield.

However, it wasn't enough as the explosion cause Peter to be thrown out of the glass window and barely alive.

[Coughing] "Are you okay, Spidey?" Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird asked. "Yeah, barely but I'll live" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Come on, let's get out of here before the South Korean Police shows up" says Cindy Moon/Silk.

Then, Peter and Cindy along with Quake and Mockingbird retreat to the outskirts of town where a S.H.I.E.L.D safehouse is located.

"Come on, we can be safe here and Quake really needs medical attention" says Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird. "Thanks…for the save, Spidey" says Daisy Johnson/Quake. "You're welcome" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Peter quickly look at the shrapnel wound, Quake nearly took a hit but the shrapnel from the bazooka warhead manage to wound her by hitting her legs and ribs. Once Peter manage to took out the shrapnel from Daisy's leg and ribs, the pain slowly reduce and Daisy can relax a bit without any pain.

[Daisy Inhale and exhale] "I thought I was going to die but I didn't, thank you for removing the shrapnel from my body" says Daisy Johnson/Quake. "Any time, thanks for letting us stay a few days" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Sure, you save our lives and we owe you guys one" says Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird.

As Daisy and Cindy begins to sleep, Peter and Bobbi are now having a nice soda drink but Bobbi is still curious to see who's behind the mask.

"Hey Spidey, can I ask you something?" Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird asked. "Sure, go ahead" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Why wear a mask, I'm assume you didn't have anything to hide" says Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird. "I'm not hiding anything to be honest, but if I reveal myself to anyone then I'll put my friends and family in danger meaning I can't do anything about it" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"You could reveal yourself to me and Quake, S.H.I.E.L.D won't reveal it to anyone" says Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird. "You better" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Peter quickly took off his mask, Bobbi wasn't expecting to see a young teenager in a spider suit and he was younger than Bobbi or Quake.

"How old are you anyway?" Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird asked. "You and Quake are S.H.I.E.L.D Agents right, you do the math" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

 **TBC..**

 **On the next chapter – Peter and Cindy will have to team up with Mockingbird and Quake in order to stop the Black Ops Agent plus searching for Cindy's lost parent.**

 **Stay Tuned…**


	14. Chapter 14 - Mockingbird, Part 2

**Chapter 14 – Mockingbird, Part 2**

On July 2nd 2016, Quake wake up just to see a surprising thing and she's looking at Spider-Man without the mask.

"Wait, you're Spider-Man and Silk?" Daisy Johnson/Quake asked. "Yeah, you got some problems with that?" Cindy Moon/Silk asked. "How old are you guys, exactly?" Daisy Johnson/Quake asked. "You do the math" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "15 years old, I figure it out myself" says Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird.

"I have my own reason" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "I see, thanks for saving me" says Daisy Johnson/Quake.

Daisy couldn't help but wonder why Spider-Man needed a mask considering Spider-Man doesn't have anything to hide.

"I will tell this, I have nothing to hide but I have something to protect" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Peter's uncle was killed 3 months ago, he couldn't let anyone from his family to suffer that same fate" says Cindy Moon/Silk.

"I'm sorry to hear it, but you know this is going to attract a lot attention including the Government" says Daisy Johnson/Quake. "Yeah, we know that but we're just doing our job and I need my team to be ready for anything in case Ross decide to come for us" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"We maybe kids but we have something to fight for" says Cindy Moon/Silk. "Our family and friends, that what we have something to fight for" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "I wish there is more of you than corruption, it's hard to find good people these days" says Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird.

"Thanks, but tell one thing" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Sure" says Daisy Johnson/Quake. "What's wrong with General Talbot anyway, is he really eager enough to take down S.H.I.E.L.D or he doesn't like you guys?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "Both to be honest, but our new Director has his way with him" says Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird.

After discussing personal issue, the S.H.I.E.L.D Agent Bobbi Morse and Daisy Johnson needs to know why the two members of the Web Warriors are here in Korea.

"So, what are you guys doing in Korea anyway?" Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird asked. "Family matters, my family to be exact" says Cindy Moon/Silk. "Cindy believe her parents are still in Korea, I'm helping Cindy to rescue her parents" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Interesting" says Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird. "Come to think of it, we were order to look for several missing families that was used as genuine pigs and I believe your family is one of them" says Daisy Johnson/Quake. "Wait, how do you know that?" Cindy Moon/Silk asked. "Well, it was based on description that we got and it's nothing solid" says Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird.

Bobbi give the info to Peter and Cindy, the description of one of missing families are a bit similar to Cindy's parents.

"This could be my parents, but I need more evidence" says Cindy Moon/Silk. "Well, you guys can follow us because we're going to the same place" says Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird. "Thank you" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Well, I have to contact our director to let him know that we're okay" says Daisy Johnson/Quake.

Therefore, Mockingbird and Quake decides to team up with the Web Warriors to find the missing families.

"Okay, my best option is that we follow Talbot where they go and I have to assume that once we're out of the way then Talbot's Black Ops team can get to their objective" says Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird. "Well, fortunately he doesn't care about the hostage which it gives us an advantage" says Daisy Johnson/Quake.

Spider-Man and Silk normally would disagree but once both of them have earn the trust from S.H.I.E.L.D then all is well, the 4 of them head out once Quake is fully healed after the wound she receive during the fight in Taegu.

Mockingbird suggested that follow Talbot to their destination, so they'll secretly hop onto Talbot's transport convoy and Peter knew that there is a chance that they'll be heading for the DMZ most specifically Panmunjom.

Peter and Cindy immediately grab onto one of the HUMVEE's under carriage, the Black Ops Agent were too busy with their objective and it gives Spider-Man and his allies a chance to follow them without being detected.

The convoy was heading for a hidden facility South of Panmunjom, the convoy got to it's destination and Peter can easily see it except the convoy is probably stopping and perhaps there is a secret entrance somewhere.

"Why did they stop here?" Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird asked. "Is there a hidden entrance somewhere?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "I think so, but where they're going is probably the only way in and they're not going to leave it unchecked" says Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird.

The group saw only 2 Black Ops soldiers guarding the entrance, Peter and Bobbi quickly close in to neutralize the Black Ops Agents. It was so quick that no one have even notice them, the group enter the secret entrance and close it.

Peter along with Cindy, Daisy and Bobbi found the facility, they saw the Black Ops Agent trying to begin their assault and Peter saw this as an opportunity to slip pass them.

"Okay, those Black Ops agent are about to make their move and let's use it to our advantage" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Okay, Daisy and I will take left route to the armory" says Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird. "Cindy and I will go through the right route, we'll meet up at the hangar and then escape out of here back to Seoul" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Peter and Cindy head for the storage room to secure it, Peter also notice a communication room where all the data is stored and Peter also needs to get that room to get more intel to be ready for anything.

Peter and Cindy took down the guards one at a time also quietly, both of them used the Black Ops Agent as a diversion to lure the guards away from their rendezvous point. The Black Ops agent made their move, almost every HYDRA guard was lure away and Peter plus Cindy got through the storage room then towards the communication room.

"Whoa, this is pretty swanky technology" says Cindy Moon/Silk. "No kidding, I wish I have one of these" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Peter quickly look around and found a laptop, inside the laptop contains decrypted files and most of the files are directly from the Pentagon's Database. Peter waste no time and grabbing the laptop, he knew that the S.H.I.E.L.D or Talbot's agent would get their hands on it so Peter beat them to it.

Peter and Cindy meet up with Mockingbird and Quake at the main control room, but so far no sign of the civilian hostage.

"Any luck on the civilian, Spidey?" Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird asked. "No, you guys?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "Nothing either, they're getting close" says Daisy Johnson/Quake. "Guys, the hangar and this camera footage is showing them loading up the civilian" Cindy Moon/Silk pointed.

"Let's go stop them" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "I think I'm starting to like you, Spidey" says Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird. "Come on, let's go" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Then, Peter along with Cindy, Bobbi and Quake head to the hangar where the hostage is being loaded to leave the facility. Spidey knew that the Black Ops will not follow them, it is the perfect chance to lose those government Black Ops agent and the group manage to hop into the transport plane.

"Whew, that was a close one" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Yeah, Talbot is probably going to kill my boss" says Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird.

Luckily, the HYDRA transport plane that Peter and his allies boarded left the facility immediately as the Facility begins to burn to the ground. Quake never got a chance to search for the communication room, it means Mockingbird and Quake is finishing their mission empty handed without any Intel to go through.

"Spidey, tell me that is not a laptop" says Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird. "Yeah, but finders keepers" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "That's actually government property if Talbot knows, but you can keep it" says Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird.

"What about your boss?" Cindy Moon/Silk asked. "Well, I'm sure he'll understand" says Daisy Johnson/Quake.

The group got pass the cargo hold, they did find the civilian but first they must find a way to divert the plane back to Seoul and the plane is about to head pass the DMZ. However, stealth was immediately thrown of the window as the alarm was trigger and the group has to punch their way through.

"There goes the whole stealth mission" says Cindy Moon/Silk. "Come on, let's kick some HYDRA ass" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Therefore, the HYDRA Agent descend down to eliminate the intruders but Peter and his S.H.I.E.L.D allies fought back the HYDRA Agents since some HYDRA Agent are wearing vibranium armor.

"Wow, cool armor and is that vibranium?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "Shut it, web head" says HYDRA Guard. "That's not very nice, you know" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Peter and Cindy use their martial arts technique to overpowered the HYDRA Agent, Mockingbird and Quake was somehow amazed or surprise to see the way Spidey and Silk fight making them totally obsolete in terms of training.

"I had to ask, how did you guys train yourself?" Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird asked. "Mostly school, but we're self-taught to be honest" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "If the Black Widow could see it, she'll be more eager to have her rematch" says Daisy Johnson/Quake.

"Yeah, let her try and I will kick her ass at the first chance I get" says Cindy Moon/Silk.

Spidey and his team got to the main control room, surprisingly they run into Brock Rumlow or Crossbones as he was known.

"Crossbones, I never thought you be a bonehead to be here" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Still wise ass loud mouth, web head" says Brock Rumlow/Crossbones. "If you really want a round 2, then I'm happy to give you one bonehead" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Therefore, Peter along with Cindy, Daisy and Bobbi fight crossbones hand to hand plus Crossbones was severely beaten by the Web Warriors back in New York City meaning Crossbones is also eager for a rematch.

Crossbones armor was impervious to any S.H.I.E.L.D equipment or weapons, Peter manage to study Crossbones armor and gauntlet after Peter's first encounter with Crossbones. Crossbones didn't hold back either, Peter uses his own equipment such as his personal taser webs that he made with the combination of the taser gun.

[Groaning] "Wow, that taser web of yours really hurts" says Brock Rumlow/Crossbones. "Well, considering the fact I've calculated everything and my equipment is not a S.H.I.E.L.D equipment" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"Spidey, you're tough and resilient plus you could've been a great asset to HYDRA" says Brock Rumlow/Crossbones. "I'm not like you power hungry thugs, I'm not as a corrupted as most people" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

As the fighting continues, the plane was severely hit by a jet missile came from the F-22 Raptor Jet Fighter.

[Explosion] "What the hell was that?" Cindy Moon/Silk asked. "Missile, that's F-22 Raptor Jet Fighter and Talbot just call in air support" says Daisy Johnson/Quake. "He's trying to kill us" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"Go to the cockpit, steer the plane back to Seoul and I'll handle Crossbones" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Therefore, Cindy along with Bobbi and Daisy head for the cockpit while Peter keep Crossbones occupied.

"I have to admit, you got some serious skill web head" says Brock Rumlow/Crossbones. "I suppose you've noticed that my team has just defeated the Avengers" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"I heard that one, but I didn't believe it at first and now you're telling me" says Brock Rumlow/Crossbones. "I'm going to kick your ass" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Crossbones and Spider-Man continue to fight, Cindy along with Bobbi and Daisy got to the cockpit to steer the plane manually but to make matters worse and the tail is badly damage by jet missile.

"Help me steer this plane back to Seoul, I'm not getting shot down in North Korea" says Cindy Moon/Silk. "Okay, let me enter a new coordinate first" says Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird.

The plane was trying to avoid the missile which it's hard to do so, it is heavy armored plane with no weapons or defense except counter measure and it didn't prove useful sometimes. The plane manages to dodge the missile, but the F-22 Raptor retreat quickly due to change of orders or out of ammunition and fuel.

As Crossbones noticed the planes was being diverted, Crossbones have no other choice but to bail out of the plane.

"You'll be hearing from me and HYDRA, web head" says Brock Rumlow/Crossbones as Crossbones parachuted out of the plane.

Peter then notice that plane was returning back to Seoul quickly, but the plane was badly damage and couldn't make it to the nearest airport.

"Crossbones got away" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Don't worry about him, S.H.I.E.L.D and Avengers will get him" says Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird. "Well, we got one engine not badly damage and left wings severely damaged. The plane's tail fin was just cut in half, there is a little chance we could make it" Daisy Johnson/Quake explained.

"Then, we need to find a soft place to land and some place uninhabited" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Well, I did find one place where we can land this plane" says Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird.

"That solid ground just West of Seoul, we can this plane there" says Daisy Johnson/Quake. "Good, any bad news?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "Yeah, we're about to crash landed and we can't turn the plane to that ground" says Daisy Johnson/Quake. "Not a problem, just get ready to land the plane" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Peter went to the top of the plane and using his spider web to steer the plane to the right direction, it was a suicide to do it and there is no other option since the plane was about plunge directly towards the city.

Peter give it all his got, the plane was turning at the exact route where they must land the plane and hopefully that there is no one there. Eventually, the plane landed safely and the group left the plane as South Korean Police Korea quickly intercept the crash site.

3 days later, Peter and Cindy head for the South Korean hospital in Seoul to see Cindy's parent.

[Speaking Korea] " **My daughter, I thought I lost you** " says Mr. Moon. " **I've been looking for all of you** " says Cindy Moon/Silk. " **Elder sister** " says Jason Moon. " **Little one, I've missed you** " says Cindy Moon/Silk.

Meanwhile, Peter was waiting outside letting Cindy coupe with her parents and Bobbi was surprise to see the goodness in Spider-Man.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but you did good today, Spidey" says Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird. "You guys did good too, we couldn't have make it without your help" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"It's all part of the job" says Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird. "Well, I guess it's time we go our separate ways" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Bobbi close herself to Peter and gives him a kiss, Peter kiss back and Peter is not good at this part of the job but he's still getting used to it.

"Well, see you around Spidey and I hope we meet again" says Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird. "Until next time Mockingbird" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "You too, Spider-Man" says Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird.

Mockingbird and Quake left Korea, Peter and Cindy return to New York City the next day with Cindy's parents.

 **That's all...**

 **On the next chapter – Wanda Maximoff was given a solo mission but when a situation changes and Wanda seek aid from the Web Warriors.**

 **Stay tuned.**


	15. Chapter 15 - Scarlet Witch, Part 1

**Chapter 15 – Scarlet Witch, Part 1**

It is now July 9th 2016, the Web Warriors have now become New York City's protector and even the Avengers couldn't help but admire and respect them. The Web Warriors also got their own hideout, their hideout is the abandon Stark's Industries Warehouse just near the Brooklyn Bridge and the warehouse is perfect for them to set up their command post.

The Web Warriors are now beating down criminals with alien guns, it wasn't easy fighting criminals with alien guns and now the Web Warriors have mastered it. Peter still can't figure out where these are being manufactured, but the Web Warriors have their own equipment or salvage equipment.

It is amazing for a 15 year old teenager to built tech using parts from the garbage, Peter did got his own laptop and a computer that he built by himself but more importantly Peter's stuff is prove to be impervious to any hacking system. For example, the Black Widow try to hack his phone once but instead Black Widow's own personal file was suddenly gone or taken by the Web Warriors.

Peter did secretly return the file back to Black Widow after making a copy of the file, Cindy Moon and Anya Corazon have already beaten Black Widow into submission. Most of the Avengers members were eager for a rematch, some members couldn't help but admire and respect them for their skills, leadership and resilient.

"So, how long before the Avengers could find us here?" Anya Corazon/Spider-Girl asked. "Not long, but I'm certain Iron Man and Black Widow is just getting started" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"We got our own equipment, our own upgraded suit and our own command post" says Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid. "This is way cool, mate" says William Braddock/Spider-UK. "Not a bad for a bunch of teenagers" says Angela Del Toro/White Tiger. "Yup, the Avengers could be jealous of us" says William Braddock/Spider-UK.

"I hope the government can give the Avengers a break" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen. "Ross is preparing to restrain them" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "We're could be the last heroes of the world if that ever happens" says Anya Corazon/Spider-Girl.

As the Web Warriors begin to set up their own HQ, Wanda Maximoff is now taking a stroll in New York City and reading the news about the heroism of the Web Warriors.

"I thought the Web Warriors were heroes, but why does the bugle call them a menace?" Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch asked. "It's not the bugle ma'am, the director of Bugle is a bastard and he doesn't like people wearing mask" says Hot Dog sellers. "You seem to like them?" Hot Dog sellers asked. "Yeah, but I'm just curious" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "Here you go, ma'am" says Hot Dog sellers.

Wanda Maximoff is still getting used of her new life, Wanda doesn't have any family and her brother died in Sokovia as an Avengers. Wanda's first encounter with Spider-Man wasn't pleasant, Wanda was forced to use her powers on Spider-Man which it backfired and Wanda immediately knew that she wasn't the only person that suffered.

Wanda got to a roof overlooking Peter's apartment, Black Widow has the Intel but the evidence that confirm Peter Parker is Spider-Man was not there and it is only speculation at this point. Wanda is trying to understand Spider-Man past, Wanda have to assume that Spider-Man is also learning about her.

"Hey Wanda, I figure you be here" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. "I thought you were going to Romania" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "My transport got cancel" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. "I highly doubt that" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "What about you, I'm certain that spying on Peter Parker doesn't exactly means he's Spider-Man" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow.

"Well, he's height is interesting" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "Yeah, that's the only thing I have right now" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. "It's better than nothing" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "Every time I tried to put a surveillance bug, he counters it and this kid is smart" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow.

"Thanks for the compliment, Black Widow" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Black Widow and Scarlet Witch didn't see Spider-Man get the jump on them, Peter maybe young and cocky for the most part but Spider-Man is not that dumb.

"What the…how did you— "That was a decoy that you two just survey" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Oh, you have to got to be kidding me" Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow muttered. "You know, you could just call me" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "We're having a hard time finding you" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch.

"Okay, I've had it with you web head" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. "No Nat, don't do this or you'll regret it" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch.

Black Widow was getting unsatisfied and wanted a rematch, Spider-Man is prepared for that and now fighting the Black Widow hand to hand. Black Widow's experience on field is way longer than Spider-Man, but Spider-Man is self thought and Peter is now ready to take on anyone even the Avengers. Black Widow and Spider-Man fought for an agonizing 30 minutes, Wanda is watching and not interfering since Wanda is already aware about the skill that Spider-Man possess.

Eventually, Black Widow was thrown down to the ground and Wanda couldn't help but laugh with joy.

"Wanda, you're enjoying this are you?" Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow asked. "Hey, you did this upon yourself" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "So, you're not going to attack me?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "No, I'm sorry that my Russian friend is trying to kill you and I just wanted to meet you" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch.

"I see, you know you should've asked me and I be happy to meet you" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Sorry, it's just that you're not easy to find" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "Yeah, I'm trying to get less attention as possible" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "So, what can I do for you?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked.

"For starters, you could let go of my Russian friends" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "Okay, she better not uses her taser on me" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Don't worry, she won't" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch as Black Widow rolled her eyes.

Peter Parker decides to let Black Widow go but Peter manage to disable her taser gauntlet, Peter cuts the webs to free Black Widow and she got up to leave knowing that her taser gauntlet was disabled.

"Thank you, now my second reason and I just thought maybe I could team up with you" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "You know like I said, you could've just asked me instead of stalking me" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Well, ever since our little incident and I don't want to give you a reason to reject me" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch.

"I see, but it's okay and I would like us to team up but I can't tell you who I am just yet" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "That sounds fair enough" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "Good, I'll see you around" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Peter return back to his home to get rest, Wanda also return back to the Avengers facility but Wanda and Natasha didn't know that Spider-Man has just planted a chameleon tracker on her which is currently invisible to a naked eye.

[Knocking] "May I come in, Wanda?" Steve Rogers/Captain America asked. "Yeah, I guess" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch as Steve enter Wanda's room. "So, how did it go with you encounter with Spider-Man?" Steve Rogers/Captain America asked. "It went well, Natasha couldn't accept the fact that she's being beaten twice by a mask vigilante who turn out to be— "Let me guess, a 15 year old kid?" Steve Rogers/Captain America asked. "Yeah…wait, how did you know that?" Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch asked. "Fury told me last week, I've been studying him and understanding him" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

"He reminds you when you were a scrawny kid" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "True, but that kid suffers more than we have and I don't think anyone could live that pain" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "Yeah, but…I don't know, something about him reminds me of my brother Pietro" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch.

"I know, Spider-Man is going to be the future of the Avengers and we're going to need new members for the Avengers" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "He helps many good people, I think the world needs that kind of person" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "Well, get some rest Wanda and tomorrow there will be another mission" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

On the next day, Peter went to gather his friend about his encounter with Scarlet Witch and the team was surprise to know that the Scarlet Witch didn't rat them out.

"So, the Scarlet Witch didn't turn you in?" Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen asked. "No, but she said she wanted to team up so I told her that my team and I will be glad for a team up" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Awesome, dude" says Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid. "Tell us that they didn't put a tracker on you?" Ava Ayala/White Tiger asked.

"No, I put my tracker on the Black Widow and in case if she tried to hack our phones then my tracker will active to block her" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Teenagers rule" says Sally Avril/Bluebird.

"Okay, so we keep our heads down and then we could overcome it" says Cindy Moon/Silk. "Don't worry we can get through this" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Meanwhile further somewhere in the subway tunnel, Wanda Maximoff was send in to investigate a disturbance within the Queen's subway railway network. Captain America knew it could be a suicide mission for letting Wanda go alone, but Cap knows that Spider-Man and his Web Warriors are there so it gives them a chance for a rescue.

"Cap, are really certain we should send Wanda alone down to that area?" Sam Wilson/Falcon asked. "No, I don't exactly want Wanda to go there but it has been decided and I can't protest so in case something bad happens perhaps Spider-Man can be there to rescue her" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

Wanda saw about 2 dozen armed thugs and that includes Chinese criminal thug, the mission was supposed to be a quick recon and then get out of there to report back. Wanda took the picture without being seen, there were armed criminals everywhere in that area and it looks like they're about to create a weapon or something.

Wanda manage to finish her thoroughly recon and now exiting the area via tunnel system towards the Federal Bank, Wanda manage to survive it and regroup back at the safe house with her team members.

"Cap, I got the photo" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "Alright, let's get out of here before those idiots come after us" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

As the Cap's team begin to drive back to the Facility, Sergei Kravinoff and his thugs ambush Cap's team by ramming their vehicle.

"Spread out, we need to get back to the Facility" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "Come on, let's kick these bastard" says Sam Wilson/Falcon.

Sergei want to make sure whatever happens in New York stays in New York, his group chase the Avengers one by one and Wanda manage to get away but she got herself separate from the group. Worse of all, Wanda was wounded as she reaches the Brooklyn Bridge and Wanda didn't have any medical supply so Wanda is likely to died.

Cindy and Sally is returning to the hideout that night to add some feature to it; TV, Videogames, Radio, electrical appliance like WIFI and others thing.

[Speaking Korea] " **Sally, I know that we're going to upgrade our hideout and we're living under the noses of not just the Government but the Avengers and Police** " says Sally Avril/Bluebird. " **Don't forget the FBI, HYDRA and S.H.I.E.L.D** " says Cindy Moon/Silk. " **I hear Pete said that S.H.I.E.L.D is not disturbing us anymore** " says Sally Avril/Bluebird.

"That's good to hear, I told Pete that I'm not forgiving my sucker punch on the Black Widow" says Cindy Moon/Silk. "I'm certain Black Widow is itching for a rematch, but hopefully she can give you a break" says Sally Avril. "That's good, because if she doesn't I will kick her sorry ass back to Moscow" says Cindy Moon/Silk.

As Sally and Cindy manage to put their stuff near the counter, Sally and Cindy saw Scarlet Witch near the counter bleeding to death so Cindy pick up Wanda and then enters the hideout where Peter and the rest of the gang are either training or playing videogames.

"Pete, we need a first aid kit right now!" Cindy Moon/Silk shouted as Peter was shocked and rush to help. "Oh shit, that's the Scarlet Witch" says William Braddock/Spider-UK. "Come on, get her on the table" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

The group carried Wanda on the table that was used for medical attention, Peter quickly realize that Wanda has two wounds, one is a bullet wound and another one was a shrapnel piece that was taken off.

"Well, the bullet went right through and we need to close that wound including the shrapnel wound" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "We got this Pete, let's hope our summer camp medical experience pays off" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen.

Gwen and Peter did some medical training during summer camp when they were 11 years old, both of them receive a medal and badge for that so Peter hope that it could give himself and Gwen an advantage.

The surgeon went on for 2 hours because Wanda was bleeding badly and with blood pouring out, but Peter and Gwen manage to stop the bleeding by closing the wounds luckily nothing was infecting Wanda at this point.

"Whew, that was a close one" says Cindy Moon/Silk. "First time, we did it" says William Braddock/Spider-UK. "So, what now?" Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid asked. "Now, we let Wanda recover and then we figure out how did all this happen in the first place" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Hey Pete, I found this on her hand when she dropped it" says Sally Avril/Bluebird as she handed the SD Card.

"A camera SD Card, not much of a tourist for her" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "The Avengers are investigating something and somewhere within our radar" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen. "Let's go find out" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Peter let 4 of his members to watch over Wanda as she sleeps, Peter insert the SD Card on to his computer and Peter's computer is hacked proof meaning nothing can hack him.

"It looks like a picture, where is this picture taken?" William Braddock/Spider-UK asked. "That's the Underground Sewer System, but it's hard to pinpoint the exactly location" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "I believe I know where that is, that's near the Queens Subway Tunnel Railway Line" says Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid.

"Wait, you've been there?" Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen asked. "Yeah, I did get lost there and when found my way out of there. It's the sewer system exit route that I remember underneath the Federal Bank, it's still there and I didn't forget it" Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid explained. "Well, the Avengers knows something we don't" says Angela Del Toro/White Tiger. "The Avengers are going to need their members and the SD Card back" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Yeah, but Cindy is going to be eager to give Black Widow a rematch" says William Braddock/Spider-UK.

"That's exactly what Cindy is thinking right now, mate" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "That's going to be good" says William Braddock/Spider-UK. "I heard that, Englishman!" Cindy Moon/Silk shouted. "I wasn't talking to you!" William Braddock/Spider-UK shouted back.

After review the picture, Peter went to see Wanda and coincidence he got a call from Captain America himself.

[Talking over the phone] "Cap, I haven't heard from you for awhile now" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "What can I do for you?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "Listen, one of my team members was missing and I'm certain that my team members could be in your territory" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

"Let me guess, it's Wanda Maximoff" Peter Parker/Spider-Man guessed. "Yeah…wait, how did you know that?" Steve Rogers/Captain America asked. "Cap, I found Wanda bleeding to death luckily it wasn't too bad" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Thank god, she's okay" Steve Rogers/Captain America muttered.

"Well, I believe you should know that she only has an SD Card on the palm of her hand. It wasn't damage, but you must aware that the SD Card is now my evidence" Peter Parker/Spider-Man explained. "I guess I can't argue with that, I was hoping to ask for your help on this and I honestly don't have other option since my team is shorthanded" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

"What about Iron Man?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "He's in Geneva then Monaco" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "It seems my team and I are the only option you have, I guess we both can't argue with that and I'll do it but only after Wanda is fully recovered" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Thank you, call me if it's done" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

Peter is trying to keep his identity a secret, but he knows that the government will soon change everything and the rights to choose will be erase forever. Peter's advice from his uncle about great power is still in his mind, it is the only that Peter has to keep him going and saving people even if the people doesn't want it.

"Is the patient still sleeping?" Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen asked. "Yeah, it's more stressful than jumping off rooftop" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Any news from the Government?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked as Gwen shook her head. "Pete, the Government will stay think of us as a criminal menace but— "The people still think we're heroes" Peter Parker/Spider cuts her off. "But who are we kidding right and we're just ordinary teenagers behind the mask" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Well, I think you will always be my hero Pete" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen.

2 days later, Wanda Maximoff suddenly awake inside an unfamiliar location and Wanda try to move slowly since she knew she can't run fast with a wound like that. When she got out of what looks to be an infirmary, Wanda was greeted by an old friend and Wanda wasn't expecting to see Spider-Man again.

"This is amazing, twice encounter in one week" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Thank you for saving me" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "My pleasure, I'm trying to keep my neighborhood safe and friendly" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "So, am I allowed to join you with breakfast?" Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch asked. "Actually, it's lunch" says Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid as he pointed the clock.

Wanda sits down slowly on Peter's left, Wanda haven't taste food like the ones Peter cook since her home was demolished.

"Um…how long did I slept?" Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch asked. "Two days and two nights" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Did you guys bring a doctor in your base here?" Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch in confusion. "Actually, Gwen and I fix your wound" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"You got one shrapnel wound and one bullet wound" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen. "So much for a simple recon" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "Simple recon, my ass" Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch muttered. "I've called Cap, I told him that your safe" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"I'm certain that one of your friends here doesn't want to give me back my stuff" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "To the Black Widow no, but for you I will make an exception" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Thanks, I just need to let Cap know what was down there because the team was making one last recon before heading back down there" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch.

"We can help you" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Yup, but we have our own rules so you either follow it or we send you into a solitary confinement" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen as Wanda nodded.

 **TBC..**

 **On the next chapter will be the second part of the chapter – Wanda will team up with the Web Warriors to investigate the strange occurrence.**

 **Stay tuned.**


	16. Chapter 16 - Scarlet Witch, Part 2

**Chapter 16 – Scarlet Witch, Part 2**

On July 13th 2016, Wanda is now fully recovered to head back to the Queen Subway tunnel to investigate the strange occurrence. Peter is taking only 5 of his members to come with him and Scarlet Witch, the team enter the passage route that Wanda got out and there is no obstacle so far.

"Thanks for helping me out, Spidey" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "It's what I do, it's what my team would do" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "We're the only team available here for the city" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen.

"By the way, it's Peter Parker" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Wanda Maximoff, nice to meet you" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch.

As the team got to the last known location where Wanda conduct her recon, there is no one there and Wanda could swear this is the location.

"Wanda, is this the place?" Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid asked. "This is the place, I'm sure of it" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "Pete, I don't like it and I'm sensing something is wrong" says William Braddock/Spider-UK. "I don't like it, either" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Suddenly, Peter notice that someone was aiming at Wanda and Peter quickly react by pushing Wanda out of the way with his body.

"There you are, you wanker" says William Braddock/Spider-UK as he charges towards the sniper. "Um…seriously, now?" Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen asked. "Sorry about that" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man as he got up.

The team encounter 100 Russian Mercenary, it is probably to take whatever it is that are left behind or destroy the evidence. Peter and his team is now fully trained in hand to hand, Peter knows they can't exactly rely on their spider power too much and they must adapt by fighting hand to hand.

Wanda help the team out, the Russian Mercenary fire their AK-47 and AR-15 at the Web Warriors but the Web Warriors beat them back. The Russian Mercenary brought in their big boss which is Alexei Sytsevich, Peter decides to confront the boss and he decides to combine both his power and hand to hand training to beat down the big boss.

Peter first task by taking away Alexei's weapon, Alexei's only weapon is a knife and an electrical whip but Wanda is not going to let Peter have all the fun.

"I thought you could used some help" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "Sure, stronger together is better" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Wanda and Peter decide to fight side by side, Alexei is not going to get himself beaten up by a bunch of costume vigilante so he keep fighting.

"Hey, out of bullets or out of brains?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man joked. "Let's see whose laughing when I use my taser gauntlet" says Alexei Sytsevich. "Do you really have to provoke him?" Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch asked softly.

Peter manage to evade the taser and fight Alexei with only his fist, it is now hand to hand combat and Peter manage to dodge everything that Alexei throw at him which impresses Wanda as she sees the agility of an acrobat.

"Hold still, mudak!" Alexei Sytsevich shouted. "Come on, I'm sure Scarlet Witch or the Black Widow can hit better than you" Peter Parker/Spider-Man mocked as Wanda smiled and smirk.

As Alexei got mad, Wanda seize the opportunity and pinning Alexei to the ground with the help of Spider-Man.

"Nice work partner, I guess most people are wrong about you when they say you and your team have no training or what so ever" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "Yeah, we're self-thought and it took quite awhile to master it" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Suddenly, they heard voices coming from a close distance and Peter immediately knew it was the Police so the team quickly take what they need then escape. As they were escaping, Peter took a peak and notice the uniform police wasn't exactly the real NYPD because Peter quickly recognize one of the Police is actually a Russian mercenary inside the NYPD uniform.

The team got back to the hideout, Peter and his team quickly take a break but first they must review the evidence that they have first.

"Well, I can tell you that those NYPD Officer are actually Russian Mercenary dress in Police Uniform" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Bloody hell, how many Police Officer is actually mercenary?" William Braddock/Spider-UK asked. "Too many, but it's not easy to find good people in Police Uniform" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen.

"For now, let's review what we have right now" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Well, we got several location pictures and it is believe whatever it is there has been moved" says Anya Corazon/Spider-Girl. "It's being moved, it was actually a large package" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch.

"According the map here, the package is probably heading for Brooklyn Harbor" says William Braddock/Spider-UK. "That's just the pickup point, it's not their objective" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch.

"Well, you might need to report this back to Cap" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man as he handed the flip phone to Wanda. "Thank you" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch.

Wanda quickly dialed on Cap's number on the flip phone, Wanda quickly reported back the news to Cap and Cap told Wanda to lay low with the Web Warriors for now after Wanda reported back to him.

Peter head back to help his aunt, his aunt is happy that Peter is trying to cope with his uncle death and it is time for Peter to know what happen to his parent.

"May, you contact that you want to talk to me?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "Sit with me here, kiddo" says May Parker.

Peter was nervous, but he keeps his cool for now.

"Listen Pete, I wanted to show you this when you were older but after you manage to cope with Ben's death and I think it's time I tell you what happen to your parents" says May Parker. "After we find out that your mom and dad died in a plane crash, we found this suit case with your dad's name on it that hasn't been open" May Parker explained.

"That's one big suitcase, are you sure it hasn't been open?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "Until I rip it open" May Parker added.

Peter look inside the content of the suitcase, Peter's dad got everything with him but not exactly everything and Peter recognize a hard drive.

"Well, this is an interesting Hard Drive" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "I haven't actually look into it, but I know you can handle computers better than anyone and I'm sorry" says May Parker. "May, you shouldn't feel bad that you have to keep this from me" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Peter wanted to seek the truth but it won't easy to do so, Peter will take the suitcase back to the hideout and Peter comfort his aunt first to make her feel relief.

Meanwhile, Wanda is staying at the hideout with the web warriors and it is the summer vacation month.

"So, I take it Spider-Man didn't tell Cap where this place is" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "Nope, Spidey is still figuring out who to tell since trust is important" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen. "Is Peter cute?" Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch asked. "Excuse me?" William Braddock/Spider-UK asked.

"Yeah, he's cute but don't try to hurt his feelings and Pete won't hurt yours" Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen warned. "Sure, no problem" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch.

Wanda maybe fully recover but she has to lay low, the criminal mercenary is still roaming freely and Cap cannot conduct any operation at this point since the Government is pinning the Avengers to the wall.

"Well, the Avengers cannot help because Cap told me that the government is pinning the Avengers to the Wall" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "Don't worry, Wanda you have my team and we'll help" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Pete, you're back and we…what with the suitcase coach?" Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid asked.

"It's my dad suitcase, I need to put it somewhere safe until I can figure out what to do with the stuff inside the suitcase" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Peter quickly put the suitcase on the evidence room, the hideout is retrofitted and it will be used by the Web Warriors to fight for New York City.

"Okay, so where do we go from here?" Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen asked. "We head for the Brooklyn Harbor, intercept it and follow it" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "We're going to need backup" says Anya Corazon/Spider-Girl. "The Avengers are tied up, means we have to get the NYPD at this point" says Angela Del Toro/White Tiger.

"Okay, I'll go see the NYPD Captain and you guys try to intercept them then report back to me" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Therefore, Peter went to the NYPD Precinct to see Captain George Stacy since he was the only good people in Police Uniform that can be trusted.

"Captain Stacy" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man as Captain Stacy turned around. "Spider-Man, I didn't see you there" says George Stacy. "What brings you here?" George Stacy asked. "I need your help, I need Police Backup and I don't know who else to trust" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"What about the Avengers?" George Stacy asked. "They're tied up, the government is not giving them a chance" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Well, if you're team needs my help then I'll give you Yuri and Jean's Unit just give me the location then they'll be there" says George Stacy. "Well, tell them to block the road near the Madison Square Garden" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Alright, I'll get them there Spidey" says George Stacy.

Peter give the information since the package was heading for a location South of Madison Square Garden, the Web Warriors got to the location after following the package to its location and the location looks like it's just an empty building but Peter knows that looks can be deceiving.

"Yup, there is something underneath the building" says Anya Corazon/Spider-Girl. "Come on, I'm guessing we're going underneath the Madison Square Garden" says Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid. "It seems that way" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Therefore, the Web Warriors and Scarlet Witch open what looks to be a secret hatch that probably leads towards Madison Square Garden. Peter and Wanda are now heading forward first while the others following behind them, Wanda is still curious about Spider-Man and wanted to know more of him.

"Peter, can I ask you a question?" Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch asked. "Sure" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "How did you cope with your uncle's death?" Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch asked. "I'm not trying to make you feel hurt, I'm just— "I know, it's just sometimes things happen and we can't go back so my uncle's last words about great power comes great responsibility was the only thing that kept me going" Peter Parker/Spider-Man explained.

"I see, I was thought I was the only that suffer but I was wrong" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "Honestly, I wasn't really thinking when you hit me with your powers and I forgive you" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Thank you, I'm sorry that Black Widow attempt to kill you and I didn't told her to do that" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch.

"I wouldn't worry about her, but seriously she really needs to expect the unexpected" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "She suspected that you might be a KGB operative which I highly doubt it" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "Of course you do, Black Widow knows that I'm a teenager in a vigilante suit" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Yeah, Nick Fury told her" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch.

Eventually, the group arrive at their location and saw hundreds of buyers plus sellers are gathering for a Black Market Auction. Among them is Sonny Burch and Mac Gargan, Peter recognize almost every criminal in that auction and Peter has a S.H.I.E.L.D file that he took from Black Widow.

However, the sellers are the only group that he can't identify and Peter believe the arms dealer has no criminal background meaning there is no record of it in the criminal database.

"Okay, anybody got an ID on those sellers?" Anya Corazon/Spider-Girl asked. "No, I can't tell and those guys aren't inside any criminal database" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "What about civilian record?" Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid suggested. "I haven't check that either, but we need a photograph for starters" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Therefore, the Web Warriors decides to confirm that all of the criminals are there and then move in for the arrest. Suddenly, Peter receive a last minute text from Detective Watanabe, it is believed that an FBI Takedown unit is now preparing for a breach and it is going to be chaos when that happens.

"Okay, we got a problem and the FBI is preparing a takedown team to handle this matter" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Let me guess, orders from the White House" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen. "Great, we're going to be in the center of it for sure" says Ava Ayala/White Tiger. "What do we do now, coach?" Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid asked.

"There's no turning back, we're stopping them and we'll let the FBI start the attack for us" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

According to the text message that Peter received, it is believe the FBI is preparing to breach within 2 minutes and the Web Warriors were running out of options since they're team wanted to help people but against the FBI and armed thugs it will be next to impossible.

As Peter predicted, the FBI roped down and open fire on the armed thugs also the Web Warriors seize the opportunity but Peter knew that his team would be ready to fight the FBI and not killing them.

The Web Warriors attempt to use the firefighting as a cover, but Peter knew that at one point that they must face the FBI since the government is believed to classified their group as masked vigilante and a menace way worse than the CEO of the Daily Bugle. The Web Warriors were making progress, but when they got to the arsenal and that's when an FBI agent begin to notice them.

"Freeze, masked vigilante!" FBI Agent shouted.

However, Peter fire his web on the Agents gun and took it away but the triggers was already pull meaning the entire FBI Task Force are now coming for them. The Web Warriors punch their way through the gunfight, the objective was to take down the suspected warhead and then get out of there alive without being arrested.

The FBI believe the masked vigilante group known as the Web Warriors were new but inexperience and lack of training or inferior, now they find out that the Web Warriors were a lot tougher than ordinary vigilante and also no lack of training.

The Web Warriors didn't necessarily kill the FBI Task Force but putting them to sleep, Peter is not a killer or a menace and the Web Warriors just wanted to help people not kill them.

Wanda manage to find what she was looking for and disabling it, the Web Warriors took anything that could be useful to them before escaping out of there. Eventually, the Web Warriors manage to escape and return back to their hideout alive this time.

"Now, I know how it feels like to become a vigilante" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "Well, perhaps maybe you could be a good member to my team" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Perhaps one day I will" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch.

"You're not bad, Wanda" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "You too, Peter but I'm going to need my camera back" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "Sure, but only if you let me erase any unnecessary pictures and I'll leave the valuable ones" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Thank you, but can you accompany me to my rendezvous point?" Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch as Peter nodded.

By night time, Peter and Wanda head for the roof of the Madison Square Garden but Wanda has about 10 minutes until her ride got there.

"Peter, once again and I wanted to say thank you" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "My pleasure" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Maybe one day, you and I could be partners which I'm not certain you would be comfortable with a female member as your partner" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch.

"I don't mind having you as a partner" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Nice words Spidey, but I always wonder that how many girls will have and how many of them have you kissed?" Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch asked. "Well, I'm not sure about that but you will be the third I kissed if you let me" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Then, don't hold back" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch.

Peter give Wanda a goodbye kiss, both of them wrapped their arms around as they kissed and the kiss didn't last more than 5 minutes. Peter and Wanda stop kissing when Peter heard the Quinjet approaching, Wanda immediately got into her ride and wave bye Peter as the Quinjet left the stadium.

"Until next time, Spidey!" Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch shouted. "Yeah, until next time Wanda!" Peter Parker/Spider-Man shouted back.

The Quinjet quickly disappear and Spidey did the same thing, Spidey return home just in time to join his aunt for a dinner in a Thai Restaurant.

"So, how was your day?" May Parker asked. "The usual, only I've was on a lunch date" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Really, who's the lucky lady?" May Parker asked. "I can't tell you that" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Why, afraid I'll embarrass you in front her?" May Parker asked. "Maybe, but we didn't become a relationship" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"Peter Benjamin Parker, how long are you going to stay single at this point?" May Parker asked. "I don't know May, I'm not Tony Stark and I don't play people's feelings let alone girls" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Kiddo, sooner or later you are going to be in a relationship" says May Parker. "I know, but its really find someone to share your life experience" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"Simple way, you just improvise" says May Parker. "Like you did with Ben?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "More or less, kiddo" says May Parker.

Peter knew that he will be in a relationship once he's graduate or go to college, the question is just who he will trust to have a relationship and trust is important for anyone since Peter has a secret identity that he furiously protected with his life.

 **That's all.**

 **Note: There will be more interaction from other marvel characters, so keep a look out readers.**

 **On the next chapter – The Web Warriors will encounter a former thief that are now a superhero in smaller size.**

 **Stay tuned.**


	17. Chapter 17 - Insect Team Up, Part 1

**Chapter 17 – Insect Team up, Part 1**

On July 24th 2016, Peter is now heading for Osborn Mansion to meet with his best friend Harry Osborn and Harry has been spending time with his parents when the summer started. Today, Harry wanted to spend time with his best friend Peter Parker and Peter enter the mansion but it is a bit different then the last time he remembers.

"Hey Pete, my man" says Harry Osborn as he greeted his best friend with a hugged. "Hey Harry, it's been awhile since the summer started" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Yeah, I've been spending time with my dad and I thought I show my skills as an inventor like you did" says Harry Osborn.

"I'm only good at that because it's a superpower I have when I was born" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Nice, but I'm sorry I couldn't join you in your Stark Expo and I was caught up in Europe mostly in Romania" says Harry Osborn. "Well, we did win a tour of the Avengers tower but the tour ended when a Russian mercenary attack and we survive everything since my team is already outside the tower" Peter Parker/Spider-Man explained.

"Cool, but have you heard that the Avengers tower was breach by the Web Warriors Vigilante?" Harry Osborn asked. "No, but I do know that one of the Web Warriors give Black Widow a humiliating defeat" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Isn't the Black Widow a KGB operative, shouldn't she be tougher than those Vigilantes?" Harry Osborn asked.

"No idea, but I have the footage" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Then, Peter open the footage on his phone and both of them were laughing out loud watching Black Widow got her ass kick out of her.

"Hey, dad" Harry Osborn noticed. "Hey Harry, I see Peter decide to drop by" says Norman Osborn. "Hi, Mister Osborn" Peter Parker/Spider-Man greeted with a handshake. "Please call me Norman, Pete and damn that's one good grip you got there" says Norman Osborn. "Thank you, I've been working out lately to be honest" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"Keep at it, Peter and one day you'll have the abs of Captain America" says Norman Osborn. "So, is there something you need dad?" Harry Osborn asked. "Yeah, someone is trying to steal tech in Oscorp Facility here and so I decide to take the tech here where you two can watch over it if Peter decides to stay for dinner" Norman Osborn explained.

"I don't want to intrude" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Not at all, you're always welcome here" says Norman Osborn.

After that, Norman left them alone and Peter did tell his aunt plus his team that he is staying at Harry's place until night time.

"So, what happen at Oscorp anyway?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "Someone try to break in and steal that tech probably to sell it Tony Stark which is my dad rival company. The problem is that the thief disappears out of nowhere, dad thinks he has some sort of shrink tech with him" Harry Osborn explained.

"Wait, you're saying the thief shrink himself to escape?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "Yeah, they say it's a male in his 20's or so— "An Ant, he disappears like an ant" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Wait how do you know that?" Harry Osborn asked. "Tip from the Police Captain, George Stacy was there during my uncle's funeral" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"Gwen's dad told you?" Harry Osborn asked. "Yeah, but I'm certain Gwen eavesdrop on her dad" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "I don't even know why I bother, but Gwen's dad is going to kill her at this point" says Harry Osborn. "I think Gwen and MJ has been hanging out way too long, both of them been in the band team too long" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"So, what did you and your team invent to present at the Stark Expo?" Harry Osborn asked. "Take a look at this one, a chameleon tracker" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Harry look at the tracker that Peter invented with the help of his team, Harry was impressed to Peter of his skills as an inventor and Peter demonstrate how it works.

"So, can you track anyone in anywhere?" Harry Osborn asked. "Yes, but not at Wakanda and I haven't tested that theory yet" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "What about the Wakanda Embassy?" Harry Osborn asked. "No, I'm not taking that chances" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Peter didn't stay for dinner, he had to return back to his home and Aunt May already made dinner for him that Peter won't miss.

"So, did you see Harry and his dad yet?" May Parker asked. "Yeah, he was away for the summer and back in New York City" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"Peter, this letter just arrives from Stark Industries" says May Parker as May handed the offer letter. "I got accept as an internship with Stark Industries?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "Yup, but it also says that schedules are negotiable" says May Parker. "I couldn't say no, I hope I got it" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"Peter, you have the best grades and you're catching up according to Mr. Morita of course" says May Parker. "Thanks May, for the confidence" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

According to the offer letter, Peter can begin the internship by next month and hopefully Peter can manage to balance his schedule with his job and school.

For now, Peter decides to meet up with his dad mentor which is Doctor Hank Pym and it's not easy to find him since Peter has already heard of the Pym Particles according to his dad journal that Peter has right now.

Peter decides to head for the outskirts of New York City, but something else caught his attention and Peter hears an alarm coming near a laboratory run by Vista Corp. Peter contact his teammates to assemble on the rooftop of Vista Corp, the team assemble quickly and Peter manage to brief them up before heading into the building.

The group split up to look for the thief, it should be an easy job but the thief has a suit that can shrink and that's the reason the Web Warriors are need also to proceed with caution.

The group will search the only place that the thief might be located which is the underground floor, but there are still security personnel that are trained to take down any intruders and Vista Corp Laboratory is basically a fortress.

Peter and Gwen both lead each group, the group is to meet up at the bottom floor where the tech is located.

"So, what exactly does the thief looking for?" Angela Del Toro/White Tiger asked. "A shrink tech or a power source, I think this power source will power up the new Yellowjacket suit" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen. "Bollocks, I thought that prototype suit was deemed classified from the public" says William Braddock/Spider-UK.

"It was classified, but it won't be any more according Darren Cross" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen.

Gwen's group silent crawl into the ventilation shaft to get above the security guards, the Web Warriors have to crawl slowly and silently otherwise they'll get more bullet holes than they bargain.

Peter's group got to the location where the tech was only to find out that the tech was already gone, but Silk manage to sight the thief exiting the location and the group chase the thief right back to the main hall.

The Web Warriors surround the thief as they thief try to escape by shrinking himself, but Peter has come prepare with a tech of his own to counter the shrinking tech and this is a courtesy from his own dad.

"Not cool, not cool" says Scott Lang/Ant-Man as groaned. "Whoa, where did you get that?" Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid asked. "Courtesy from my dad" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

However, the thief manages to escape and the Web Warriors was greeted by a NYPD Unit led by Yuri Watanabe.

"Great job, I couldn't say the same about these guys or the thief" says Yuri Watanabe. "Thanks Yuri, we're just doing our job and tell the owner to get the guards some proper training" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "These guys fight like a girl" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen. "Duly noted" says Yuri Watanabe.

After that, Peter return home and decides to postpone his visit of Hank Pym but Peter knows that Hank Pym was watching since Peter notice a small camera on the suit of the thief. When Peter got home, he suddenly receives a surprise visit from none other than Hank Pym himself and it is not what he would be expecting since Peter's spider sense didn't sense any danger.

"Peter, I suppose you know— "Doctor Hank Pym, owner and inventor of Pym Particles" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Please call me Hank kid, this is my daughter Hope" says Hank Pym. "Hope Van Dyne, call me Hope" says Hope Van Dyne/Wasp. "Peter, nice to meet you" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man as he shook their hands.

"Wow, that's one hell of a grip kid" says Hank Pym. "Thank you, I've been working out lately" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Peter knows there is more to it for this visit, but Peter keeps his cool down for the time being and not worrying too much.

After drinking some tea and having dinner, Hank and his daughter want to speak to Peter in private so Peter show them to his room. As Hank and his daughter got into Peter rooms, Hope was about to tranquilize him but Peter beat her to it by webbing both their hands and quickly took away the tranquilizer.

"I didn't see this one coming in" says Hank Pym. "This is…so…tight" Hope Van Dyne groaned. "Now, spill it out and I don't like hitting either girls or senior citizen so start talking" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Well, it's about what happen in Vista Corp with my rookie that you took down easily" says Hank Pym.

"It's the tech you used that caught our attention, we didn't know that you have a tech that could counter the regulator" says Hope Van Dyne/Wasp. "I didn't, but my dad has it and I assume you know my dad Richard Parker" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"Yes, he was my Intern and I remember I gave him that tech for a safekeeping" says Hank Pym. "Well, my dad is presumed dead and now I'm keeping that tech" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "We need your help, we're trying to find one more tech to infiltrate a building run by Darren Cross" says Hope Van Dyne/Wasp.

"You need my help— "And your team, your team is good and experience enough to assist my rookie for the next job" Hank Pym added. "I see, but on one condition and no killing" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "We wouldn't dream about it" says Hope Van Dyne/Wasp.

"Okay, when do we meet?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "Tomorrow evening in Upstate New York, I'm certain you will find a way to get there" says Hank Pym. "Well, I have to tell my friends first about this and let them decide" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Peter let them go unopposed knowing the fact that there is no need to surrender to them to the Police, but for now Peter must take a break and Peter manage to text to his group about what's happening. Peter knows there is a facility in Upstate New York, it is the Avengers Facility and Hank Pym doesn't know that yet.

By tomorrow morning, Peter bring Miles, Cindy, Sally and Ava with him to help Hank Pym while Gwen will stay with the rest of the group to look over the city.

Peter's group meet up with Hank Pym in his hidden laboratory just within the hills overlooking the facility, Peter did bring a blueprint of the facility and hopefully it will be useful for all of them. The Web Warriors also have their own hacking tool known as the Spider Decryption Device, the Web Warriors also have a few things in their disposal such as a Spider Drone, Disruptor Cannon and even Web Grenades.

However, some of their gadgets were nearly one month old except the Spider Drone and Peter decides to use this mission to test it. The Spider Decryption Sequencer can hack anything and it is also can wipe out any traces, it means no one can trace it back or the hack never happened and it give the Web Warriors an advantage.

"Ah, you and your friends came" says Hope Van Dyne/Wasp. "Well, I can't take all of my teammates and some of them are needed back in the city" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Well, come in and you're just in time" says Hope Van Dyne/Wasp.

The five of them enter the house, Hank Pym was delighted to see Peter brought his team with him to help Hank Pym to stop Darren Cross.

"Peter and team, meet— "Scott Lang, petty thief that just release from prison and also receive a restraining order from your ex-wife" says Cindy Moon/Silk. "Wait, how did— "They have a police file, you idiot and your name is one of them in the file" says Hope Van Dyne/Wasp. "Oh, I know I was forgetting something" says Scott Lang/Ant-Man.

"I read your file, don't worry I won't arrest you and that's why I let you go" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Honor among thieves" says Miles Morales/Kid Arachnids. "So, if there isn't anymore comments to say then let's get down to business" says Hank Pym.

Hank Pym show a picture of Stark Facility and the tech they have right now, but Peter quickly show Hank that the Stark Facility has been retrofitted and changed.

"What do you mean the facility was changed?" Hank Pym asked. "It started after the Ultron Incident, a few months ago" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Meaning that security has been upgrade" says Scott Lang/Ant-Man. "Well, we got that covered and we broke through their tower once meaning we can do it again" says Cindy Moon/Silk.

"Silk and Spider-Girl just beat the Black Widow, it was humiliating to say the least and that's why Cindy here is always ready for a rematch if the Black Widow ever shows up" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Thanks for the support, Pete" says Cindy Moon/Silk. "Look, we'll help you guys get the tech and stop Darren Cross but remember that we're vigilantes not thieves" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"Duly noted" says Hank Pym. "This is going to be awesome" says Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid. "Hell yeah, kid" says Scott Lang/Ant-Man.

Therefore, Peter and his group along with Ant-Man must infiltrate a facility run by the Avengers but it is complete suicide mission and there is no other option. Success will give the Web Warriors some pardons from the Avengers but failure could mean prison or execution, Peter knows that there at least 2 or 3 Avengers are presence in the facility and among them is Falcon and Black Widow.

The group manage to get to the roof of the facility without triggering any alarms, the Web Warriors simply glide their way into the facility and the Web Warriors have the new Web Wings meaning they can glide anywhere.

"How did you guys get here?" Scott Lang/Ant-Man asked. "We'll tell you after this mission" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

The group got into the facility to find that there is no one here, but Peter knows that the Avengers are waiting since some of the members cannot admit it that they've been beaten by a costume vigilante.

As the group got to the location where the tech is being stored, Falcon and Black Widow just set a trap for the group but Peter was already expecting it before he enters the compound.

"Wow, you two thought of it quickly" says Scott Lang/Ant-Man. "There are more dots than I remember" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "You vigilantes aren't escaping us this time, you spandex idiot are not surprising me this time" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. "Me too" says Sam Wilson/Falcon.

"I don't need to surprise any of you, if you two want a round two then I'll be glad to give it to you but I won't to be nice" says Cindy Moon/Silk. "Ant-Man, shrink yourself and get that tech. My group will handle them" Peter Parker/Spider-Man whispered as Ant-Man nodded.

The Five of the Web Warriors including Peter get ready to fight Falcon and Black Widow again, Falcon and Black Widow knew that the Web Warriors have no training or whatsoever only they find out of course that the Web Warriors were tough.

Peter jump on to Falcon's jetpack as he tries to dive towards them, Falcon wasn't expecting Spider-Man to be on his jetpack and try to shake him off.

"Come on man, we're just getting our stuff and leave" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Get off of me, asshole!" Sam Wilson/Falcon shouted.

As the fighting continues, Wanda decides to stop by to get her stuff that she forgot and Wanda found in. When Wanda got to the garage to leave, Wanda saw Black Widow and Falcon fighting Spider-Man and his team through a security footage in the garage.

Wanda went to the hangar to investigate, Wanda still don't understand that Falcon and Black Widow couldn't accept the fact that they've been beaten by a teenager or most specifically a 15 year old kid.

As Wanda got to the hangar, Spider-Man suddenly fall right on top of her which it is a surprise for both of them.

[Thud] "Well, this is a bit awkward" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "You don't say, Spidey" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "Yeah…I'm going to get off from you" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man as Peter moves aside.

Wanda look around her, Wanda saw Black Widow and Falcon being webbed to the ground. Wanda took out her encrypted phone and took picture of it, Wanda is not much a laughter but this is way more interesting.

"Hey, don't you want to get us out of here?" Sam Wilson/Falcon asked. "Nope, I'm actually enjoying this" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "So, you two had enough and giving up now?" Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch asked.

Black Widow and Falcon just sighed in defeat, this is going to get more humiliating than before so Black Widow and Falcon have no choice but to submit.

"Okay fine, we give up and no more rematch" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. "Yeah, we give up and just let us go" Sam Wilson/Falcon begged. "Seriously, these guys a pathetic" says Ava Ayala/White Tiger. "I'll let you two go, but you make one sudden move and I'll kill you without question" Peter Parker/Spider-Man warned.

Black Widow knew it was an empty threat but she's not taking any chance, both of them didn't flinch a bit as Peter cut the Spiderweb and then left them there.

"Cap cannot hear about this, Falcon" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. "No, he won't" says Sam Wilson/Falcon. "Right, you're denying the fact that you just got your ass kick out of you by a teenage kid" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch.

"Come again?" Sam Wilson/Falcon asked. "Those vigilantes were 15 year old kid" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. "You have got to be kidding me!" Sam Wilson/Falcon shouted in disbelieved.

 **TBC.**

 **On the next chapter – The Web Warriors along with Ant-Man will come face to face with Darren Cross aka Yellowjacket.**

 **Stay tuned.**


	18. Chapter 18 - Insect Team Up, Part 2

**Chapter 18 – Insect Team up, Part 2**

On July 26th 2016, the Web Warriors along with Scott Lang aka Ant-Man manage to infiltrate an Avengers facility and took a tech from the Avengers that could prove useful to defeating Darren Cross.

"You know, I don't know if the Avengers actually want to give up or trying to trick you" says Scott Lang/Ant-Man. "They'll be back, I'm sure" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "For a 15 year old kid, you got some guts, determination and skills as a leader plus tacticians" says Hank Pym. "Impressive kid" says Hope Van Dyne/Wasp.

"Well, we have to get back to the city and let us know when you plan to take down Cross" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Duly noted" says Hope Van Dyne/Wasp.

The group return back to New York City virtually intact, the city has been quiet lately and only minor gang members are running loose but it's nothing the Web Warriors can't handle. Peter and his group reunited with the rest of the Web Warriors, Gwen give Peter an official update and also a copy of the Sokovia Accords.

"I see you got the full copy of the Sokovia Accords" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "We haven't exactly read it yet" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen. "Okay, make sure all of our team members read it discreetly" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Understand, Pete" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen.

The Sokovia Accords haven't been issued yet, Secretary of the State Thaddeus Thunderbolt Ross doesn't have any approval from any of the UN Counsel much less the United States Government and the President.

Peter took the copy of the Accords back to his apartment to read it, Peter knew that once the Sokovia Accords is being issued through out the nation meaning the Avengers can either or betrayed their own nation.

"May, I'm home" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Peter, you're early and how's your trip with Doctor Pym?" May Parker asked. "Interesting enough, May" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Clean yourself up, dinner is getting ready" says May Parker.

Peter put down his bag and take a shower, Peter's mind is now drifting and Peter is wondering how far he's willing to go protect the city including his friends and family. Peter hasn't read the copy of the Accords yet, Peter and his team has no chance against the Government even if some of them are corrupted.

Peter and his team are going to have to face Vigilante Task Force, Peter is young and the last thing he needs right now is spending time in a high powered prison which Peter doesn't want to happen.

His team is his only way forward for justice in the city, but for now they'll focus on taking down Darren Cross and Hank Pym did give Peter a blueprint of the Yellowjacket suit that Darren Cross will be using.

After taking a shower, Peter is now having dinner with his aunt May and May was proud that Peter's Grade in school are improving.

"You know, Principal Morita called me and he says that he was impressed that your grades are improving than the last time" says May Parker. "Yeah, I've noticed that" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "I'm proud of you Pete" says May Parker. "I have my friends with me, they'll help me move forward" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"So, have you decided what you want to be when you grow up?" May Parker asked. "I don't know, most of my class believe I could be like Tony Stark and I'm not like him plus I don't want my invention to be sold in the black market" Peter Parker/Spider-Man explained. "Then don't, you can invent but don't sell it" says May Parker.

"I was thinking of becoming a teacher or something" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "That fits you perfectly" says May Parker.

After dinner, Peter returns to his room while Aunt May went to watch TV. Peter took the opportunity to read the copy of the Sokovia Accords, Peter was at one point shocked as he was reading the Accords and this is a complete bullshit.

The Sokovia Accords have a list of 10 rules;

One – The Avengers will no longer become a private organization and it will operate under the United Nation Supervision.

Two – Any enhanced individuals who is either an Avengers or not that agree to sign must register him or herself to the United Nation and provided biometric data such as fingerprints and DNA.

Three – Those with enhanced powers must submit to a power analysis and categorize their threat level to ensure or determine potential health risk.

Four – Any Avengers or enhanced individuals failed to sign will not allow to participate in any international conflict within any nation or cannot participate in any mission undertaken by either Avengers or S.H.I.E.L.D.

Five – Enhance individuals including members of S.H.I.E.L.D and Avengers will no longer have any authorization or jurisdiction to cross international boundaries whenever they pleased.

Six – The enhance individuals including members of S.H.I.E.L.D and Avengers must be given clearance to a nation's government or United Nation committee before taking any action in that country whether they are on their own or as part of an organization.

Seven – If any enhance individual decides to take an unauthorized actions or illegal conduct of those acting accordance to the Accords, they will be arrested.

Eight – Any enhance individual broke the law, violate the Accords or are deemed a threat to General Public may be detained indefinitely without trial.

Nine – All enhance individual with powers that agree to sign the Accords must wear a tracking bracelet at all times.

Ten – The creation of any and all artificial intelligences or Live Model Decoy is strictly prohibited.

Peter knew instantly that all these rules are like taking away a person freedom, Peter realize the moment either he or his teams have signed then all of their friends and family will put at risk or possibly died. It means the Web Warriors can only watch and not doing anything about it, but for now they can relax and Peter is worried that if the Accords was approved then the Web Warriors will be deemed as a criminal menace vigilante.

Peter put the Accords into his backpack, Peter went to sleep and the Web Warriors has been on the hero business for 4 months. The Web Warriors have taken down arms dealer and now high value target or HVT, the Avengers couldn't help themselves but admiring, respecting and also praise the Web Warriors for their heroic.

The Web Warriors have done the impossible by defeating the Avengers, it wasn't easy for the Web Warriors to fight and defeat the Avengers

On the next day, the Web Warriors gathered at their hideout to discuss what they're opinion on the Sokovia Accords and it is exactly what Peter could imagine.

"You know, Brazilian Government is still the same crime infested nations and never change" says Ava Ayala/White Tiger. "I thought living in London was bad enough, mate" says William Braddock/Spider-UK.

"I hate to admit it, but this Accords is really going turn the world into chaos" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen. "Our families and friends will be in danger if all of us sign this Accords, we can't do anything about without approval" says Cindy Moon/Silk. "We can't sign, I can't sign too and if this Accords have been approved then we're being deemed as criminals" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"Pete, whatever you decide then we're with you to the end" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen. "Yeah, I'm not taking orders from Thunderbolt Ross and I'm not a government tool" says William Braddock/Spider-UK. "Amen to that" says Sally Avril/Bluebird.

"So, what do we do now?" Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid asked. "Let's review our equipment first" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen.

Therefore, the Web Warriors start to review their equipment and comparing it to the government's equipment.

"Okay, what do we have so far?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "Well, we have web grenades, spider webs, ricochet web, web wings, electrical web, web explosive— "You mean Web Bombs, yeah we put small amounts of explosive inside our webbings" says Angela Del Toro/White Tiger.

"Okay, what about other equipment that we have?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "We have EMP's mostly the new EMP Bazooka, weapon disruptor, Spider Decryption sequencer to hack stuff and our newest equipment that we all build the Chameleon Tracker and our own personal drone" Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen explained.

"How about we build an AI or L.M.D?" William Braddock/Spider-UK asked. "You're not giving Pete any ideas, we're not going to create another Ultron" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen. "I think we need better equipment, more importantly we need parts to create our new equipment" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"We're can easily independently create our own equipment" says Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid. "Yeah, but we need armor" William Braddock/Spider-UK suggested. "I'm sorry, why we need armor since we're flexible acrobatic teenagers?" Sally Avril/Bluebird asked. "We're being shot by armor piercing rounds and other types of bullet, I just got 5 bullet holes on my trousers" says William Braddock/Spider-UK.

"The only armor that is powerful enough is vibranium, that's Wakanda metal" says Cindy Moon/Silk. "We don't have that kind of metal" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Suddenly, Peter receive a text from Doctor Pym that the Web Warriors are needed to help them to face Darren Cross aka Yellowjacket.

Hank Pym told them to meet up in Chinatown, Peter knew the place because his sensei who teaches him martial arts lives there now.

"Well, let's not worry about it for now and I'm taking a few of you to Chinatown to help Hank Pym" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Isn't that Doctor supposed to be retiring or something?" William Braddock/Spider-UK asked. "No, not with the Pym Particles being used misused by Darren Cross" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"Hank Pym is going to kill himself before he retires, mate" says William Braddock/Spider-UK. "As if it's not enough for him, I don't think Hank Pym is going to let this go" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Therefore, Peter took Miles, Cindy, Sally and Ava meet up was supposed to meet up with Hank Pym and his members at the roof of the Daily Bugle. However, the meeting was cut short as Yellowjacket suddenly appear in front of Hank Pym along with his daughter and Scott Lang.

"So, that's—"Darren Cross" says Hope Van Dyne/Wasp. "You know you should walk away when you have the chance Pym" says Darren Cross/Yellowjacket. "Not in a million years, Cross" says

Yellowjacket decides to make his attack only to have him take down by the Web Warriors.

"You're the Web Warriors" says Darren Cross/Yellowjacket. "Yeah, we're the ones" says Cindy Moon/Silk. "I've heard about your team, you guys are the one that took down the Avengers" says Darren Cross/Yellowjacket. "Well, we're not aware that we're famous even among the criminals" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"Kid, you and your friends could've been a great asset to me" says Darren Cross/Yellowjacket. "Yeah, I think we'll past the offer" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "I see, I assume you got a tech that counter the regulator that Pym invented" says Darren Cross/Yellowjacket.

"We're trying to adapt, my team is preparing to fight any enemy and that's why we need to learn them before fighting that enemy" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Peter decides to demonstration to Cross one of his weapons, Peter used an electrical spider web to restrain Cross and Cross was impressed since he didn't see it coming. Scott Lang seize the opportunity by punching Cross's helmet, Cross weren't expecting to face the Web Warriors first time and he decides to call in reinforcement like his own personal security guard.

Peter and his team along with Scott Lang aka Ant-Man need to protect Hank Pym and his daughter, it was 6 people against 70 armed thugs but it was an odds Peter would expect and hopefully the martial arts training pays off.

Peter and his team mates single handedly took Cross's bodyguard, Darren Cross send another additional 80 of his guards to fight the Web Warriors but this time Yellowjacket's thugs has armor and Taser Gauntlet.

Peter knew how to avoid a taser gauntlet, Cross couldn't believe it and he sends about 150 of his thugs to kill the Web Warriors but the Web Warriors beat them down.

"Damn, for a bunch of costume vigilante and you guys sure are tougher than I imagine" says Darren Cross/Yellowjacket. "Well, we trained on our own ways and we're no longer reckless" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"It's over Cross, I'm going to destroy that suit of yours" says Hank Pym. "I like to see your protegee here try and do it" says Darren Cross/Yellowjacket.

Darren Cross flee from the battlefield and Peter manage to put the Chameleon tracker on Cross, the group return back to their hideout and Peter decides to bring Hank Pym, Hope and Scott to they're hideout to use locate where Cross is going.

"Wow, this is a nice place you got here" says Hank Pym. "Pete, you're back so soon with…oh my god, it's Hank Pym" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen. "Everyone, meet Doctor Hank Pym" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"It is a pleasure to meet Doctor Pym, I'm a huge fan" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen. "Appreciate it" says Hank Pym. "So, what brings you guys back here so soon?" William Braddock/Spider-UK asked. "We need to track Darren Cross's location, I planted a tracker on him and I need to know where is he going" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

The team use their main computer to track the location of where Cross is heading, the tracker place Cross at San Francisco and Scott was shocked because it is where his daughter is living right now. However, Cross's goons are about unleash the Pym Particles here in New York City and Peter can handle this.

"Go Scott, my team will handle this one" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Thanks, but I have to say and it was awesome working with you guys" says Scott Lang/Ant-Man. "No problem, one more thing if you try to steal something from any of us then we're putting you in solitary confinement" Peter Parker/Spider-Man warned.

Now, the Web Warriors let Hank Pym and his daughter also Scott Lang head back to San Francisco while the Web Warriors will head for Staten Island to take down Darren Cross's weapons that he will be unleashing.

The Web Warriors got to the Staten Island, they're investigating a disturbance near Ferry Harbor and the information was correct. Cross's thug is now preparing a weapon and inside is the Pym Particles, he will unleash it once the deal has been made by his buyer and Peter will stop the launch.

"Alright, the deal is starting right now and we need to stop this launch" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "You got it" says William Braddock/Spider-UK. "Gwen, contact the N.Y.P.D and tell them what is happening here in Staten Island" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Got it" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen.

The Web Warriors made their move on the launch site, Peter and his team jumps in as 100 thugs react by taking out their guns but the Web Warriors came prepare with their disruptor. The thugs try to fire only to realize that they're guns firing mechanism were being jammed, the Web Warriors quickly kick the thug's ass but they know that they have at least 60 seconds until the weapons are enable.

The thugs were quickly beaten down, but then missile was about to ready to launch and Peter decides to change missile course to land somewhere else which is the sky. The Web Warriors waited for the missile launch itself to the atmosphere, the missile exploded at the atmosphere and the Pym Particles was already taken out of the missile.

"Wow, this is going to be a long day" says Yuri Watanabe. "Yeah, just do my team a favor and tell the other cops to back off so that my team can do our job" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "I will ask the Captain, then we will reconsider it" says Yuri Watanabe. "Don't take too long, I have feeling we'll be doing this again" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

The Web Warriors return back to their home, Peter did manage to take a picture of the launch site as evidence and he return home. As Peter and his team return to their respective home, Peter receive a package from Hank Pym and a letter with it as well so Peter decides to take it to his room.

 _Dear Peter,_

 _I'm sure that you are now back home after stopping the launch sites near the Staten Island Harbor, Cross is dead and now the Pym Particles is safe so I thank you for your help Peter. Your team receive my gratitude, although a bit reckless but I respect you the same way I respect your father._

 _When I found out that you have a device that counter the regulator effect, I knew immediately it was you and I know your father pass that device to you before he dies. Now, I'm giving you something in exchange for your help._

 _The device inside the box were new version of the anti-regulator, I also happen to have a government SD Card and you can use it hack anything plus it is brand new so I thought you could get some heads up._

 _Good luck, Peter and be careful._

The SD Card was government SD Card and it is not encrypted, Peter insert the SD Card into his Spider Decryption Sequencer and now the Web Warriors Sequencer can hack anything with a touch of a finger.

Peter knew that his team will be completely alone if the Sokovia Accords was approved, all it takes is just one mistake by anyone and the Sokovia Accords will be initiated. Once the Sokovia Accords is approved, there is nothing or no one to stop the carnage that might happen in the future and more importantly the world will be vulnerable.

 **That's all.**

 **On the next chapter title – Black Widow has just witnessed a HYDRA Takeover in London and now hunted by the thugs that took over London. Without help from Cap or SHIELD and she turn to the Web Warriors, also William will be reunited with his father Brian Braddock an officer of S.A.S.**

 **Stay tuned.**


	19. Chapter 19 - Black Widow, Part 1

**Chapter 19 – Black Widow, Part 1**

As August begins and school starting within one month, the Web Warriors need to relax for a while and what better way to relax is to travel to the United Kingdom. However, Peter and his aunt are going there since it is a sponsor by Martin Lee because they must help the refugee coming in from London Harbor.

Most of the refugee are from Sokovia, Peter and his aunt arrive in London on August 2nd 2016 along with 130 F.E.A.S.T Workers. Martin Lee is also presence, there were nearly a thousand refugee coming into London to find a new home and that's why the F.E.A.S.T are there for to provide aid to the refugee.

Peter did bring William Braddock, Angela Del Toro, Cindy Moon, Miles Morales and Anya Corazon.

"Thanks for helping out Pete" says Martin Lee. "Anytime sir, we're just happy to help" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

William Braddock never thought he would be returning back to London, William's father Brian is living here and William haven't seen his dad since the divorce when William was 4 years old.

"You miss your dad, right?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "I haven't seen since I was 4 years, he works with the S.A.S and I haven't seen since my mom divorce him" says William Braddock/Spider-UK. "You can't hate him forever mate, he's your dad and it's Honor Thy Father" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Thanks mate" says William Braddock/Spider-UK.

As the F.E.A.S.T workers in the base continue to help the refugee, dozens of helicopters appear and begins to land near the F.E.A.S.T Shelter base. Peter knew immediately that the men are not British S.A.S or Government, the unknown troops open fire at the F.E.A.S.T camp and luckily Peter is well prepared for this incident.

Peter and his friends switch into their uniform right under people's noses, the 6 members of the Web Warriors jumps in front of the unknown troops who Peter believes that they might be HYDRA Thugs.

"Those are HYDRA Thugs not S.H.I.E.L.D" says Anya Corazon/Spider-Girl. "Yup, let's kick their ass and be done with it" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Therefore, the Web Warriors are facing over 150 HYDRA Agents mostly with alien guns but Peter and his team has already trained on how to evade or counter the alien guns. Peter and his teammates used their disruptor gun to disable the alien gun, the HYDRA agents didn't see it coming and the Web Warriors seize their opportunity to kick some HYDRA ass.

The HYDRA Agents ditched their new guns and went old school using their fist, sticks, electrical gauntlets and armored shield. Peter and his 5 members with him used any methods or tool available to defeat the HYDRA Thugs, there is no SHIELD Agents or Avengers presence just the Web Warriors and the Web Warriors cannot rely on anyone but themselves.

The fighting lasted for 5 minutes until Scotland Yard Units to arrive along with the S.A.S, the Web Warrior quickly disappear and return to their normal outfit.

"Peter, where've you been?" Martin Lee asked. "I was looking out for refugee when the chopper appears to kill everyone" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Well, at least your fine and your aunt is probably worried by now but I give her hope that you survive" says Martin Lee. "Did the Scotland Yard arrived yet?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "Just in time" says Martin Lee.

As the F.E.A.S.T workers are being interview by Scotland Yard, an S.A.S Captain Brian Braddock saw his own son who is among the workers and it is the last person Brian would be expecting even though there is no restraining order for that.

"Hey son, you're the last person I expected to see" says Brian Braddock/Captain Britain. "You too, dad and mom are doing quite well back at New York" says William Braddock/Spider-UK. "Only she doesn't want to see me, I think I can live with that" says Brian Braddock/Captain Britain. "So, how's school anyway son?" Brian Braddock/Captain Britain asked.

"Best of the best, I didn't get into any troubles for now" says William Braddock/Spider-UK. "I heard you were sick one— "It's a minor sick, I was fully recovered within 24 hours and I'm good" says William Braddock/Spider-UK. "That's to good to know, I'm glad my boy is in one piece" says Brian Braddock/Captain Britain.

"Well, if you have some time off and maybe we could catch with dinner or something" says William Braddock/Spider-UK. "Good morning, Mr. Braddock and I'm Peter Parker your son's best friend whether he likes it or not" Peter Parker/Spider-Man introduced. "Peter Parker, Richard Parker son?" Brian Braddock/Captain Britain asked.

"How did you know that?" William Braddock/Spider-UK asked. "I didn't but I met him before you were born, I wasn't aware that he had a son and Richard didn't tell me anything" says Brian Braddock/Captain Britain. "It's complicated to be honest" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"Well, let me ease that up and take this device. I don't know what it is but according to the instruction manual and it look to be used for hacking or something" Brian Braddock/Captain Britain explained as handed the device to Peter. "Thank you, I take a look it sir" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Please, call me Brian" says Brian Braddock/Captain Britain.

Peter look at the instruction manual for the device, it seems to be a small metal device that can be used to bypass an internet server or to bypass a Police Server or even a security firewall.

As the S.A.S begins to scan the body, Peter saw one HYDRA thug that are still unconscious so he decides to take the SD Card and coms from the unconscious HYDRA Agent. Peter was wearing gloves to ensure that no fingerprints can be detected, it was a quick snatch and Peter return back to help the refugee.

"Well, you seem to have potential and you could've been a good F.E.A.S.T workers but I know it's not your choice" says Martin Lee. "I'm just helping that's all" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Well, it's good to have you" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

After helping the refugee, Peter and the group were allowed to explore the city of London since they're going to be there for a week or so.

"I never I thought I be back at my hometown, but I prefer New York City better mate" says William Braddock/Spider-UK. "Well, you should take pictures and we only got one chance to stay here so let's make it count" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"Hey Pete, take a look below us in that alley" says Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid as Miles pointed out for Pete.

Pete notice that the armed thugs were the same thugs that they encounter back at the camp, so Peter's group decides to investigate the HYDRA group in the alleyway. Peter and his group follow the HYDRA Agent right near a deli store, but when they got there and Peter notice the HYDRA group has just capture Natasha Romanoff aka the Black Widow.

The HYDRA Group left in trucks and the Web Warriors was about to follow them, Peter suddenly found the Black Widow's laptop and the Web Warriors took it but Peter did manage to plant a tracker on the truck just in case.

Peter knows the capability of the Black Widow; Peter's theory is that Black Widow let herself get caught to gain information or the Black Widow got captured and then will be tortured.

"So, what now mate?" William Braddock/Spider-UK asked. "Let's open her laptop and see what the Black Widow got" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Well, we need to fix it first and the Hard Drive is damaged" says Anya Corazon/Spider-Girl. "Looks like my expertise are need" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Well, you know how to fix old things and turn it into a new one mate" says William Braddock/Spider-UK.

Peter has the ability to repair old tech or computer to turn into a new one, Peter decides to fix Black Widow's laptop and hopefully he won't tamper with it. First things first, Peter decides to contact Nick Fury to inform him that Black Widow has been capture by HYDRA.

[Talking over the phone] "I see, but I wasn't aware that Agent Romanoff is in London. I was told she was going to Scotland, I haven't heard from her since 3 weeks ago" Nick Fury admitted. "Fury, her laptop was damaged and I don't know what she is keeping" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "I was afraid of that, but for now repair it as best you can Peter" says Nick Fury.

"Any chances to tell what those HYDRA idiots doing here?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "No idea, but Natasha believes that these HYDRA idiots is going take over London starting with the British Parliament" Nick Fury explained. "I see, but you want me to handle this since you have no one to rely on but us vigilantes" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"You read my mind, look I'm really shorthanded sometimes and I needed somewhere else so that's why you and your team are my only option" says Nick Fury. "Very well Fury, we'll do it for you as long as this attempt doesn't come back to bite us in the ass" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Duly noted" says Nick Fury.

The group return back to their temporarily apartment, Peter's aunt is in the next room and Peter manage to fix the damage laptop.

"Peter, whose Laptop is that?" May Parker asked. "It's my broken laptop, belong to my family" William Braddock/Spider-UK admitted. "That makes sense, be careful when you fixing things Pete" says May Parker. "I will" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Peter managed to fix and recover any data inside Black Widow's laptop, fortunately none of the files inside her laptop was encrypted and it is easy to access any files but Peter decides not to do it except accessing only the important files or recent files.

Peter start to look for the recent files such as 3 weeks ago, Black Widow found out that HYDRA is planning to take over London but there is something else and someone is trying to break the Avengers apart.

Peter opens the files codenamed Project Insight 2.0; the files doesn't tell much but it reads that once the Avengers are broken and HYDRA will create chaos everywhere.

"I knew this is going to happen, the Avengers are going to be restrained by the Accords and they can't help people without permission from the government" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "I hate to say this mate, but we can't defend the world on our own" says William Braddock/Spider-UK. "We barely fight off HYDRA Thugs and armed criminals or mercenary, but defending the city isn't easy without backup" says Anya Corazon/Spider-Girl.

"Without the Avengers, our team is hopelessly outnumbered and we don't stand a chance" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Your right, it just took one misstep from any hero in costume and all hell will break loose" says Angela Del Toro/White Tiger. "So, what do we do coach?" Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid asked.

"For now, let's not worried about it and let's focus what's important right now but our team is going to defend New York City alone one way or another" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

When the laptop is fully fixed, Peter and his group is trying to track down Black Widow by using the Chameleon Tracker last known location. According to Peter, the tracker stop at the subway tunnel in London and it is about few miles North of King's Cross Station.

So, Peter and his group sneak out of the room to head for London Subway Tunnel. The Web Warriors need to rescue the Black Widow before investigate further on to the HYDRA Takeover of London.

Peter hope that they're not too late to find the Black Widow, the Black Widow can hold her own since she was a former KGB operative and the Black Widow will soon be forced to tell her captor anything.

The Web Warriors got there without being detected by any UK Military Radar, the Web Warriors suits have a stealth mode that they can fly or walk undetected by any military radar. It gives the Web Warriors an advantage in terms of technology, it is easy to deceive military radar if you have the right tech to be used or invented.

The Web Warriors got to the location where they believe Black Widow is being held, Peter and his group got to the location North of King's Cross Station. Peter and his group found a HYDRA base located here, the information was correct for once and now they must save the Black Widow since the Black Widow doesn't have much time.

"Well mate, this is definitely the place and there is no doubt about it if it isn't and it could be our graveyard" says William Braddock/Spider-UK. "Let's hope not, come on and let's get going" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

The HYDRA Agent here that are holding Black Widow is about 60 men, most of them have bulletproof armor and a riot shield. The only to subdue them is to electrocute at the weakest point in their armor, as for the HYDRA Agent equip with a Riot Shield and the only to beat them is to remove the riot shield then close for the takedown.

The Web Warriors manage to calculate and plan to overcome any enemy that they might encounter, but the Web Warriors must be ready to face the Big Boss anytime and anywhere. As the group got to the interrogation room, Peter did hear a noise coming from the room and one of them was a woman voice that sounds like screaming.

"Alright, let's bust through" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "On your lead, coach" says Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid.

The 6 members of the Web Warriors enters the room, they beaten the HYDRA Agents and the interrogator to rescue the Black Widow.

"Are you okay, Black Widow?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked as Peter untied her. "Thank you, but I can barely move myself" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. "Don't worry, I got you" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Thanks for coming, Spidey and I guess I owe you one" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow.

Then, the Web Warriors pick up the Black Widow and head topside virtually undetected by the HYDRA Guards. Peter carried Black Widow from his back, Peter hope the Black Widow doesn't change her mind to kill him afterwards. The group got topside only to be confronted by hundreds of Black ops soldiers surrounding them, it is hard to tell how many soldiers are surrounding Peter's group but judging by the red dots on their chest and it's about 200 troops at least.

"Well, this is not good" says Angela Del Toro/White Tiger. "What now, Coach?" Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid asked. "You must be Spider-Man, I heard about you and your team too" says Glenn Talbot. "You're Glenn Talbot, a U.S General who killed innocent people and attempt to kill S.H.I.E.L.D" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"How did you know that? Information supposed to be classified?" Glenn Talbot asked. "They're vigilantes, dumb ass and do the math" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. "I had enough with your vigilantism, when the Sokovia Accords is approved you won't be able to escape from it" Glenn Talbot threaten. "Through my dead body, asshole" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

The Black Ops Agent aimed their weapon on the vigilante, but Peter and his group decides to test out their new homemade smoke grenade to disappear. The new homemade smoke grenade was about 2 weeks old and untested so this is perfect opportunity to test, the homemade smoke grenade works and the Black Ops Agent open fire but the Web Warriors was long gone.

Peter and his group took the Black Widow back to their apartment, Peter notice that the Black Widow was badly injured and needed medical attention. The Web Warriors got back to their temporarily apartment by 8:40pm, Peter's aunt is already asleep and the F.E.A.S.T workers needs to continue on the next day.

Black Widow was tortured pretty badly and nearly dying without medical attention, Peter knows how handle this even without Gwen's help and hopefully Black Widow didn't suffer too much. Black Widow suffers a beating and there are also some marks due to being electric shock, Black Widow didn't get injured too badly and Peter manage to fix Black Widow's wound.

However, there is one real problem and that's the Black Widow's memory since half of her memory were damaged.

"So, what now mate?" William Braddock/Spider-UK asked. "Now we wait until she wakes up" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Do you think she just lose half of her memory?" Anya Corazon/Spider-Girl asked. "It seems that way, but she remembers us and I'm certain she can remember more" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"Pete, the Black Widow is going to kill us and you before we even get a chance" says Angela Del Toro/White Tiger complained. "I'll be the judge for that" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

By the next morning, the Black Widow open her eyes after her long sleepless night and it is first time the Black Widow has slept in a comfortable bed.

"Good morning, Black Widow or Natasha Romanoff" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Tell me that this is not your home?" Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow asked. "No, we're staying in UK for a week or so and I don't think you're going any further with that wound of yours" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Touché, Spidey" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow.

"So, I take it you haven't recover most of your memories except the memory of your encounter with me and your defeat" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Yeah, that's one of the things that still attach to my head" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. "One curious question, when you were born?" Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow asked.

"Why, so you can do the math and figure out my age?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "Maybe or maybe not" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. "I was born in 2001" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Natasha nodded and remember the date to the math later, but Black Widow is also curious about these vigilante's and their leader.

"How about I make you a deal, you take off your mask and tell me your name then I'll consider not revealing your identity to anyone" Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow negotiated. "Okay, but I have to add you on my list" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Wait, what list?" Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow asked. "His list, mate" says William Braddock/Spider-UK. "Is that a problem?" Anya Corazon/Spider-Girl asked.

Black Widow sighed in defeat, Peter took off his mask and the Avengers member that already knows Peter's identity were Captain Rogers and Wanda Maximoff. Natasha try to get up and Peter offer her a glass of water before unmasking his mask.

"Name is Peter Benjamin Parker, Peter Parker for short" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Natasha Romanoff, call me Tasha" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. "I thought most people receive a threat for calling you that" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "No, I'll make an exception. You know, you look young as I would imagine" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow.

"Okay, now what were you doing at London anyway?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "I was sent here by Fury to investigate the HYDRA Agent activity, I found out that the HYDRA Agent plan to takeover London and launch the country's nuclear arsenal on the United States" Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow explained.

"Of course, sending the US-UK relation back to the American Revolution" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "I was so close to discovering their plan, but Talbot and his goons show up to ruin everything. I've managed to escape but got myself capture by HYDRA Agent, I was torture for hours until you and your team found me" Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow explained. "Can the nuclear warhead be stopped?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked.

"No, the nuclear will be impossible to stop once it's armed and launching. The only way to stop will be pulling the red wire from the tip of the missile, let it detonate in the atmosphere" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. "We have to stop them" says Angela Del Toro/White Tiger.

"No way, every Police, S.A.S, HYDRA plus Talbot and his crazy crew will be coming for us" says Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid. "You need to neutralized Talbot first, he's got the power to keep everyone quiet and erase the evidence" Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow explained. "Okay, we take care of Talbot and then the nukes" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"I want to help you too" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. "Whoa, hang on a minute. First, you were being a pain in the ass to our team and our leader also to kill us but now you want to help us. For god sake, choose a side" says William Braddock/Spider-UK. "You Web head's save my life, I owe you my debt" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow.

"I would normally reject you, but I save your life so I will accept your help and if you betray me I will kill plus I don't care if you're a girl" Peter Parker/Spider-Man threaten.

Suddenly, Peter's encrypted phone begin to ringing and Peter pick it up to answer only to find out that William's dad is calling Spider-Man.

"Hello, Spider-Man. This is Brian Braddock, British S.A.S and former Captain of the Britain Corp" says Brian Braddock/Captain Britain. "It's an honor to meet you, I'm a huge fan of you" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Likewise, listen I need your help" says Brian Braddock/Captain Britain. "Okay, what do you need?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked.

"Look, the HYDRA Agent has just seized control of the Britain Command and Control at the old Churchill Bunker. They're planning to unleash a nuclear missile on key target in Europe, America and Middle-East" Brian Braddock/Captain Britain explained.

"How long do we have anyway?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked.

 **TBC.**

 **On the next chapter – The Web Warriors must take back the old Churchill's Bunker before the HYDRA Agents launches the nuclear warhead. What's worse, they must face Talbot and his Black Ops thugs.**

 **Stay tuned.**


	20. Chapter 20 - Black Widow, Part 2

**Chapter 20 – Black Widow, Part 2**

On August 2nd 2016, Black Widow found herself in Spider-Man's temporarily bed for guest and Black Widow couldn't believe that a vigilante like Spider-Man would save her life since the Black Widow is a former KGB operative and an assassin.

Black Widow was investigating a HYDRA Activity in London, but she was collided herself with Talbot and his Black Ops Operative. Black Widow managed to escape but was captured and torture by HYDRA Agents, Spider-Man and 5 of his members rescue Black Widow nearly dying without medical attention.

Peter manage to fix Natasha's wounds, but half of her memory is still slowly recovery and the only memory that the Black Widow still remembers is her encounter with Web Warriors.

As Black Widow's wound begins to heal, Peter receive an unexpected call from Brian Braddock who is actually William's dad.

"Hello, Spider-Man. This is Brian Braddock, British S.A.S and former Captain of the Britain Corp" says Brian Braddock/Captain Britain. "It's an honor to meet you, I'm a huge fan of you" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Likewise, but listen I need your help" says Brian Braddock/Captain Britain. "Okay, what do you need?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked.

"Look, the HYDRA Agent has just seized control of the Britain Command and Control at the old Churchill Bunker. They're planning to unleash a nuclear missile on key target in Europe, America and Middle-East" Brian Braddock/Captain Britain explained.

"How long do we have anyway?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "48 hours or less" says Brian Braddock/Captain Britain. "I see, I will— "Spidey, I know you don't trust someone like me same as you don't trust Talbot and I also don't trust that American excuse of a General" says Brian Braddock/Captain Britain.

"Okay, if you really want my help then give me Talbot's location first and I need to get him to back off" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Alright mate, Talbot gathering his thugs at the 10 Downing Street and I'm sending a location of the secret entrance to the bunker near the Buckingham Palace" Brian Braddock/Captain Britain explained as he sends the location. "I've got it, just keep the perimeter surrounded and block any escape route" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"One more thing, make sure you get to the server room and HYDRA will attempt to erase every memory or file located there meaning we can't prove anything" says Brian Braddock/Captain Britain. "I got it, Brian and we'll get intel for you" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "God save the Queen, Spidey" says Brian Braddock/Captain Britain. "Yeah, whatever" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Peter and his team will get right on it, but Black Widow want to help and she can't even hold a gun even she can walk.

"Are you sure you up for this?" Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow asked. "I am, but what about you?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "I can still walk and fight, my memory hasn't fully recovered but I'll be fine" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. "Okay, let's do it" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Therefore, Peter work out a plan to retake the old Churchill's Bunker but they must neutralize Talbot and Black Ops agent first. Talbot and his Black Ops thugs is located at the alleyway near 10 Downing Street, Peter believe Talbot has found a breach point to take back the old Churchill's Bunker but Talbot has other agenda and Peter will not let Talbot achieve his main objective.

Peter and his team intercepted Talbot's location by 2:00pm in London Time, Peter's group quietly position themselves on the rooftop and Peter's team use their drone to spy on Talbot's briefing. As the briefing started, Peter saw Talbot with somebody and it is Thaddeus Ross a former U.S General who is now Secretary of State is somehow funding this Black Ops Agency.

"Mr. Secretary, as you are aware we were about to assault the HYDRA location" says Glenn Talbot. "Good Glenn, listen I want half of your men to take any intel in their server room" says Thaddeus T. Ross. "What if the Brits ask question?" Glenn Talbot asked. "Tell them that HYDRA delete every data inside the server, easy for them to believe" says Thaddeus T. Ross.

"So, any progress about Spider-Man and his team?" Thaddeus T. Ross asked. "One of our spies believe he was sighted in London, I believe he's going to stop us from achieving this goal" says Glenn Talbot. "Spider-Man cannot get his hand on that data, without it the Sokovia Accords cannot be approved" says Thaddeus T. Ross. "We don't need the data to have the President approving it, we just need disaster" Glenn Talbot suggested.

"I hope for you sake that you're right, the Web Warriors could be a pain in our ass and they'll be seen as a hero not just the public but the Avengers as well" says Thaddeus T. Ross. "Well, I supposed it's a race then" says Glenn Talbot.

After that, Peter got what he need and Talbot's Black Ops thug begin to breach into the underground base to take down HYDRA Agents. Peter and his are following the Black Ops thug, the Black Ops thugs have their own agenda so Peter's team will stop both Talbot and HYDRA Agents.

Peter told his member and Black Widow not to get too close, Talbot will get suspicious if the Web Warriors got too close and the server room is the first priority for the Web Warriors. Peter and his group enter the underground bunker which is the Britain's Royal Army's command and control center.

Peter's team also took down one Black Ops Agent after another if they suspected something, Peter and his team web the Agents to the wall or the ground while Black Widow gives the Black Ops Agent an electrical shock.

Peter intend to use the shootout to his advantage, HYDRA and Talbot's Black Ops agent were completely oblivious but Talbot knew the Web Warriors will be stopping their agenda. Peter and his group manage to sneak their way towards the server room, Peter and his team got there just in time.

They found at least 10 Black Ops troops and 2 of them are trying to transfer or erase anything valuable, but Peter and his team won't let it happen so Peter and his team bust into the server room to stop them.

"Hi, is this the IT Department?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "We lost our password" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Son a bitch, shoot— [Web Shots] "Oi, did you kiss your mother with mouth?" William Braddock/Spider-UK asked. "Shoot those asshole" says Black Ops Lieutenant.

The Web Warriors and Black Widow beat them all down, the Web Warriors quickly seize the opportunity to stop the transfer and copying the data. Talbot isn't aware yet that the Web Warriors is now copying the data, Peter manage to copy all of the data and it took less than 5 minutes to copy only the necessary data.

"Normally, I would arrest you for that attempt but you save my life and I'll let it pass" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. "Yeah, but first I'm trying to restore everything in the British server room and Talbot doesn't need to know" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Pussy" Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow whispered. "I swear to god, I will knock your ass out and I don't care if you're a girl" Peter Parker/Spider-Man threaten.

Black Widow knew he would do it, Peter has hit Felicia Hardy for the first time and it teaches him not to hold back. Once the data has been copied, the team head out to secure the main control room and Talbot's remaining troops are still fighting in a shootout located at the underground garage in the bunker.

"Looks like the HYDRA has got what they need, they're slipping away" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. "Not if we have anything to say about it" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Well, we need to take care of Talbot's goons first mate" says William Braddock/Spider-UK. "Let's go before we lose them forever" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

The Web Warriors got to the garage, but HYDRA has already left and only Talbot's Black Ops goons are still there also doesn't know that the Web Warriors are here.

"Well, let those HYDRA idiots leave and we got what we want" says Glenn Talbot. "Pretty low for a somebody like you, Talbot" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man as Spider-Man appears with his team. "Spider-Man, I was informed that you were sighted in London and you have the Black Widow with you" says Glenn Talbot. "I was on vacation, but thanks to you guys and my vacation is ruined" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"Well, do yourself a favor and enjoy it by staying out of our way" says Glenn Talbot. "No, not in a million years" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Doesn't matter, we got what we needed and no one would believe you" says Glenn Talbot. "I wouldn't say that mate, we just beat the crap out of your idiots in the server room" says William Braddock/Spider-UK.

"You…you copied the data and then restored it" Glenn Talbot guessed. "Bingo" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. "You masked vigilante days are numbered, the government will find you" says Glenn Talbot. "The Government might arrest me and my team, but the government or you can never uncover my identity because there are many others who will proudly wear my mask" Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"We'll see about that, kill them" Glenn Talbot ordered his troops. "You imbecile never give up do you?" Anya Corazon/Spider-Girl asked as Talbot's shook his head.

Talbot is now down to 90 of his team, 10 out of 90 Black Ops were knock out unconscious and webbed to either the wall or the ceiling or the ground. Talbot knew that the Web Warriors teaming up with Black Widow is a bad combination, Peter knew it is an advantage he needed right now and the fighting begins.

Several Black Ops agents were equipped with the M4 Assault Rifle and a razor sharp knife, the solution was to either jammed their weapon or take it away from the operator's grasp and knife must be avoided every time then strike back.

The Web Warriors beat down the Black Ops thugs, Talbot manage to get away and the Web Warriors quickly beat down his Black Ops thugs with Black Widow's help of course.

"Hello there, you must be the Web Warriors and I'm Jessica Drew Mi6 operative" says Jessica Drew. "Spider-Man, Queen's vigilante" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "It's nice to meet you" says Jessica Drew. "I'm— "I know who you are, Natasha Romanoff ex-KGB operative now S.H.I.E.L.D Agent and Avengers known as Black Widow" says Jessica Drew. "So, what can you do about these idiots?" William Braddock/Spider-UK asked. "I can't exactly, they have diplomatic immunity" says Jessica Drew. "Bloody hell, I hate these guys" says William Braddock/Spider-UK.

"Listen, I need your help and Captain Brian Braddock decides to exchange himself for the safety of the nation's security" says Jessica Drew. "Why?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "I don't know, but I overheard that Brian claimed to have codes to unlock the missile codes" says Jessica Drew. "Fine, give me his location and we'll save him" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Jessica give the tracker that was implanted on Brian's belt, the Web Warriors will follow it and the Black Widow will be coming along.

"Thanks mate" says William Braddock/Spider-UK. "Remember what I said, honor thy Father" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Then, the Web Warriors head for the Thames River to rescue William's dad and they'll have some support from Mi6 and S.A.S. The Web Warriors William's dad location at a small merchant ship, the Web Warriors will attack first and they must secure the ship by taking its defense such as the Surface to Air Missile site.

The Web Warriors was using some snorkeling gear lend by Black Widow, the Web Warriors and Black Widow swim in the Thames River undetected by the HYDRA Guards and sensor. The Web Warriors must take out the HYDRA sniper first before getting on board the ship, Peter took the lead and his group got to the starboard side of the ship.

The Web Warriors and Black Widow boarded the ship together, but the team hide in the shadows to remain conceal from other HYDRA guards.

"Spider-UK, you go find Captain Braddock and meet us back at the helipad" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Thanks mate" says William Braddock/Spider-UK.

William Braddock went to find his dad, Peter told William to make everything count and don't miss. Spider-UK sneak his way towards the main deck, William got to the main deck, he saw his own father was about to be killed unless he did something about and Bill need to alert Peter first.

[Talking through the com] "Pete, looks like my dad are trying to launch the missile at the U.S.A" says William Braddock/Spider-UK. "Damn, how long do we have?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "My guess is 6 minutes at least" says William Braddock/Spider-UK. "Okay, we're busting in right now" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "I got it, let's kick their ass" says William Braddock/Spider-UK.

The Web Warriors made their attack on the ship, Braddock jumps in to save his dad from being shot in the head.

"Oi, hands off my dad you bastard!" William Braddock/Spider-UK shouted. "Shoot him" says HYDRA Commandos.

Braddock dodge every single bullet that HYDRA shoots, one HYDRA Agent was holding Braddock's dad in gunpoint and Braddock manage to save his dad before beating the crap out of the other HYDRA Agent.

After Spider-UK manage to secure the main deck, he reveals himself to his dad and William was shocked at first.

"God, so this is what you've been doing in your spare time?" Brian Braddock/Captain Britain asked. "Cocky bastard" says Brian Braddock/Captain Britain. "Learn it you, I know my dad as Captain Britain were cocky like me when becoming a beginner" says William Braddock/Spider-UK. "God, it's good to have you back son" says Brian Braddock/Captain Britain. "Touché, dad" says William Braddock/Spider-UK.

Then, S.A.S troops along with Scotland Yard and Mi6 unit arrive to secure the ship plus the missile was disable before it could launch.

"Sir, are you alright?" S.A.S Lieutenant asked. "Barely, Lieutenant" says Brian Braddock/Captain Britain. "Oh bugger" Brian Braddock/Captain Britain curse quietly. "This is a bit cheap for you even without your suit" says Jessica Drew. "Well, your boss confiscated my suit when I went behind his back to save my wife" says Brian Braddock/Captain Britain.

"Newsflash, my director called me and your suspended for 48 hours" says Jessica Drew.

Brian Braddock suit was confiscated due to his insubordination years ago, Brian accepted it and this is a good opportunity for Brian to spend more time with his son.

"Sorry dad, you're suspended" says William Braddock/Spider-UK. "At least I got you, son that's all that matter" says Brian Braddock/Captain Britain.

William quickly introduce his team leader to his dad, Brian couldn't believe that Peter Parker is actually Spider-Man and his son best friend.

"So, you're a vigilante like my son?" Brian Braddock/Captain Britain asked. "Yes Brian, I'm also your son's best friends whether he likes it or not and thanks to him I manage to stand up against bullies" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Well, it's good to see someone who wants to do good and your team got here just in time even though it is a bit of a mess" says Brian Braddock/Captain Britain. "Yeah, sorry about that and I hope that it won't cause an international incident" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"Don't worry, the Mi6 is not going to say anything I'm sure your secret safe" says Brian Braddock/Captain Britain. "Spidey, can I talk to you for a minute?" Jessica Drew asked.

Spider-Man and Jessica Drew went to talk at the helipad.

"First, thank you for stopping them even if there is a bit of a mess right now" says Jessica Drew. "They started the fight first, we try to use stealth but they started to launch the missile and we bust through" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "I have to say, you were impressive when you beat the Avengers to their knees" says Jessica Drew.

"Well, we were on our own mission and we're not expecting the Avengers to be there" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "I believe you, but some people still think you're criminal" says Jessica Drew. "Some people don't like me or my team, but I don't need publicity except charm and you're starting to accept me" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"You and your bizarre witticism are going to get yourself killed, but I respect you" says Jessica Drew. "Does that mean I'm not being arrest?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "No, for now I'll let you go but if I receive orders to capture then I won't make any promises" says Jessica Drew. "I see you soon, strange violent lady" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Jessica Drew smile and she really doesn't trust vigilantes, but today Spider-Man prove her wrong about most vigilantes and Jessica hope one day she could see the good in people because Spider-Man will be the symbol of hope.

Spider-Man and his team drop off Black Widow just near the London Clocktower, Black Widow immediately talk to Spider-Man and letting him know that her memory have return back to normal.

"Spidey, my memory has been recovered and I just remember I came to London to arrest you but the mission was scrapped when I was capture by HYDRA" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. "Dang, does this mean I won't get arrested?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "You idiot, I hate to say this but I respect you so I'll let you go and because you save my life so I owe you one" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow.

"Oh, so we're good then?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "Unfortunately for now, since you save my life and I won't come after you or your team" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. "Just one question, why didn't you kill that HYDRA Agents since he killed your uncle?" Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow asked. "I wanted to kill so badly I could feel it, but I couldn't and that would make a monster also a criminal. I don't kill people even if they're criminals or corrupt" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"You're an optimistic kid, in fact you are a good combination of two people I respect the most" Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow commented. "Um who exactly?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "Steve Rogers and Tony Stark, plus take the damn compliment kid" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. "Thanks, but I'm really trying to help people not cause death and destruction" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"Just remember one thing, there is always a hidden agenda and backstabbers when or if you join someone sides. If you can figure it out and you can work your way out of it but not get screwed." Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. "Thanks for tip, I'll be sure to let my team know that" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"I hope to see you again and thank you for saving my life, until next time web head. Do svidaniya, tovarishch" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. "Do svidaniya, tovarishch" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

After Peter and his team return back to the F.E.A.S.T shelter camp, he returns back to the apartment just in time and went back to sleep since it is now midnight but Peter did get some souvenir as well.

Black Widow and Spider-Man exchange for the first time, Black Widow give her number and Spidey give Black Widow his number to be in touch. Peter hope that this kind of thing doesn't come back to bite him in the ass, but Peter knows there more people with powers are willing to do good things for others just like him.

Peter's only concern is the government, Peter's parents were also government agents back at the time but Peter refuse to tell anyone even Peter refuse to tell anyone that his mother was a CIA Agents.

 **That's all.**

 **On the next chapter – The Web Warriors will encounter James Rhodes aka War Machine and the beginning of Spider-Man first rogue's gallery.**

 **Author's Note: This is just a what if story.**

 **Stay Tuned.**


	21. Chapter 21 - War Machine

**Chapter 21 – War Machine**

On August 9th 2016, Peter is now beginning his job as an internship with none other than Tony Stark himself and it is a temporarily job for Peter so that Peter can help his aunt with financial problems.

Peter manage to got up early to help his aunt with breakfast, the schedule for the Stark Internship was negotiable meaning Peter can balance his life between work, school and hero work. Peter was excited and nervous, there is a chance that Tony Stark could figure out that Peter is Spider-Man within minutes and Peter need to make sure his alter ego as Spider-Man is not discovered yet.

"Sir, Mr. Parker has arrived to see you" says F.R.I.D.A.Y. "Thanks Fri, send him in" says Tony Stark/Iron Man.

Peter walk casually into Stark's office where he was greeted by the billionaire himself.

"Peter, it's been a while and I see you accepted the internship even though it is temporarily for you" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "Mr. Stark, I just hope that the schedule here doesn't effect my school" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Oh don't worry, I got that covered and you can by in the weekends or whenever your free also call me Tony because Mr. Stark is my father" says Tony Stark/Iron Man.

Tony immediately gives Peter a tour of the lab and also the equipment, Peter knew this is a dangerous gamble for being under the noses of the Avengers and the government. Peter decides to use his enjoyment and enthusiastic to hide his real purpose, Tony didn't question his enthusiastic when accepting the job and Peter was then shown to his own work place just near Stark's office.

"Welcome to your new work place" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "Thank you, Tony" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Anytime, now— "Tony, we got people from D.C is here to see you" says Pepper Potts. "Sure thing, Pep" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "Who is this?" Pepper Potts asked. "Pepper, this is Peter my new temporarily intern and Peter this is Pepper Potts the CEO of Stark Industries" Tony Stark/Iron Man introduced.

"Call me Pepper, Pete" says Pepper Potts. "Nice to meet you, Ms. Potts…I mean Pepper" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "You know you're so kind and adorable, I think you be better off being my intern than my idiot boyfriend" says Pepper Potts. "No way Peps, you're not stealing my intern" says Tony Stark/Iron Man.

"We'll see about that" says Pepper Potts as Tony groaned. "That's not going to end well" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Relax kid, once you get to know her then she will be nice" says Tony Stark/Iron Man.

As Tony went to see the people D.C which is probably government, Peter settle down in his new work place and the first thing Peter did was to repair Iron Man's Gauntlet. Peter has a skill on repair tech and transforming the tech into a brand new one, Peter learn that if you don't have the tools you needed and just use the only tools you got.

It didn't take Peter long to repair it, Tony went into Peter's work to check on Peter and Peter's only been here for a couple of minutes.

"Wow, you've been here for a couple minutes and you did great. Plus, you repaired my best friends Rhodey's Repulsor" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "You mean War Machine's Repulsor, that's cool" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "It's cool, but now criminals have aliens weapons and now I have to adapt new tech to clean up the mess" says Tony Stark/Iron Man.

"You mean what happen in Sokovia?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "Yeah, how did you know that?" Tony Stark/Iron Man asked. "The Daily Bugle, I read the news" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "What else that idiot Jameson says?" Tony Stark/Iron Man asked. "Nothing much, but Spider-Man is getting more criticism than the incident in Sokovia" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"I feel sorry for Spidey" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "Me too" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Well, keep up the good work Pete and you probably would become better than Pepper or Banner" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "Do I get to meet Doctor Banner?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "Yeah, of course you can meet him" says Tony Stark/Iron Man.

Peter was so excited and Tony told him if he wishes to leave then make sure everything is locked out plus inform F.R.I.D.A.Y, that way no one can enter the room and in just one day alone Peter has help Tony out which it makes Pepper Potts feel happier that Tony can get some sleep for once.

On Peter's second day of his internship, Peter is heading into the lab with Pepper Potts and the first scientist that Peter will be meeting is none other than Doctor Curt Conner's.

"Peter, I want you to meet Doctor Curt Conner one of finest scientist we have here" says Pepper Potts. "Hi, I'm Peter Parker and it's nice to meet you Doc" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Please, call me Conner or Curt and no need a formality" says Curt Conner.

Peter shook Doctor Conner's hand; Doctor Conner was surprise to see a young man has a strong grip. Doctor Conner's was happy to share his knowledge with Peter, Pepper Potts is taking over as Peter's boss since Tony Stark is now busy helping his best friend Colonel James Rhodes and both of them are now at the Pentagon discussing about the Sokovia Accords in private.

"Wow, that's one strong grip you got there Peter" says Curt Conner. "Sorry about that, it is an honor to meet you" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Still figuring out how fix your arm?" Pepper Potts asked. "Yes ma'am, I feel hopeless with only one arm" says Curt Conner.

"You'll make it through, but it's not hopeless even if you have just one arm" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "You're optimistic Peter, I respect that" says Curt Conner. "I'm optimistic because I believe in hope, there is always a way" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Pepper Potts enjoy having Peter for a day, perhaps one day Pepper Potts could snatch Peter away from Tony just to prove her point. The tour lasted until 2:00pm, Peter return back to his work place and Peter feel like he can balance everything even his hero work since Peter can coordinate his team to protect the city.

However, Peter is operating this under the noses of the government and the Avengers which it is a dangerous gamble one that could probably kill the Web Warriors. Peter decides not attract too much attention to either himself or his team, but then Tony Stark enters his work place for some help.

"Ah, it's good to find you here Pete. I need your help" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "Sure, anything" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Help me decrypt this, as fast as you can" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "Okay I…wait, isn't this government hard drive?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "Yup, let me know if you find anything" says Tony Stark/Iron Man.

After that, Peter theorized that Iron Man doesn't like the government much especially Secretary Ross and Peter thinks Iron Man is just having fun or there some hidden agenda that Iron Man needs to know.

Peter didn't take long to decrypt the files inside the hard drive, using the tools provided by his boss and it took merely 10-20 minutes of decryption depending on the size of the data files. Peter took the hard drive he decrypted back to his boss, it took nearly an hour to get it done but Tony wasn't in a rush.

"Wow, you decrypt all that by yourself?" Tony Stark/Iron Man asked. "Yeah boss, all files are now decrypted" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Wait, when you did get a…that's a military hard drive right?" James Rhodes/War Machine asked. "Yes, I took it last week" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "By the way, Rhodes this is Peter my intern" Tony Stark/Iron Man introduced.

"Peter Parker, it's a pleasure to meet you Colonel Rhodes" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Please son, call me Rhodes" says James Rhodes/War Machine as James offers his hand and Peter shake his hands.

"Wow, that's a strong grip son" James Rhodes/War Machine commented. "Thank you, I've been working out my body to stay fit" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Well, I'm looking forward to continue our conversation that is if Tony doesn't do something he'll regret" says James Rhodes/War Machine. "Ha-ha, very funny" says Tony Stark/Iron Man.

That night, Peter return back to his apartment and Peter's aunt has just finish making dinner.

"Hey May, can Ned come over tonight?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "Sure honey, ask him to join for dinner too" says May Parker.

Ned arrive an hour later, Peter greet him the way best friends did and Ned was one of Pete's best friends.

"Hey Ned, thanks for coming" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "I brought the Lego Death Star, let's get started" says Ned Leeds. "Sure, but let's eat some food then we'll do it" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

After dinner, Peter and Ned went into Peter's room to build their Lego Death Star but at the same time finishing the leftover foods.

"Man, your aunt cooks the best turkey in the world" says Ned Leeds. "Got to love it, dude" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "So, how was internship?" Ned Leeds asked. "Good, on my second day my boss wants me to decrypt a government hard drive" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "No way, where did Tony Stark get a government hard drive?" Ned Leeds asked. "No idea man, but I think Mr. Stark wants to have fun hacking government stuff" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"Cool Pete, I hope Mr. Stark is forgives people like us since you and I both nearly got ourselves into a criminal record" Ned Leeds started. "I know, we got ourselves into some illegal program that nearly put both of us in the most wanted criminal record" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

On the next day, Peter continue his work on helping Mr. Stark tinkering with the Iron Man suit and Stark need to be ready for a future attack.

Peter is making sure the suit doesn't have any tracker or glitches, Peter with the help of an AI name F.R.I.D.A.Y manage to enhance one suit after another and Peter secretly planted his own Trojan bug to get some heads up.

Suddenly, James Rhodes enter the lab in his War Machine suit unexpectedly and Peter was the first person to know that the War Machine suit was hacked.

"Rhodey, what are you— "Get down boss!" Peter Parker/Spider-Man shouted as War Machine open fire it's machine gun. "F.R.I.D.A.Y, War Machine suit is being hacked and suit me up" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "Roger that, boss" says F.R.I.D.A.Y.

Peter didn't seem frighten as Iron Man swings into actions to prevent the War Machine suit from destroying everything inside the lab. Peter sneak his way around using the carnage as a stealth approach to jump on War Machine suit rear, Iron Man was trying his best to stop the out of control War Machine suit and Peter didn't need to use his powers to do so except using his spider-sense to work his around.

Peter then jump on top of the war machine suit, Peter yank the wires inside the war machine suit and it took some time to find the source of glitch or bug. Peter found the bug and took it out, the war machine suit was disabled but when Tony attempt to open the suit and his best friends Rhodes is not there.

"Boss, the suit here but where's Colonel Rhodes?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "I don't know, all I know he was heading for Sarajevo in Bosnia and he was due to return today" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "Excuse me boss, but I got a call from Colonel Rhodes CO and his transport got hijack on the approach into New York City. Colonel Rhodes is believed to be sighted somewhere in New York City" Happy Hogan explained.

"I can use hack the bug to pinpoint the last known location" Peter Parker/Spider-Man suggested. "That's a great idea, kid" says Tony Stark/Iron Man.

Peter took the bug and try to hack it, the bug that was found on the war machine suit was Russian and it is probably from Russian mercenary such as Sergei Kravinoff. Peter decides to hack into the bug to trace where it was found or come from, Peter hack the bug and it pin point the last known location.

"Nice work kid, you manage to locate the last known location but sadly Tony cannot be there and the government is restraining him right now" says Happy Hogan as he enters Peter's workplace. "Thanks, Mr. Hogan…I mean Happy" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Just call me Happy, kid" says Happy Hogan. "Well, if it makes Mr. Stark feel any better I could get the Web Warriors to check it out" Peter Parker/Spider-Man suggested. "I'll let Tony, thanks kid" says Happy Hogan.

Now with Stark's approval, the Web Warriors was given a task to located and rescue Colonel James Rhodes aka War Machine but Tony decides that his intern Peter should work alongside Spider-Man. Tony Stark at this point is not aware that on the inside, Peter Parker is actually Spider-Man.

Peter return to New York City and change into his suit, his team rendezvous with him at the abandon warehouse in Chinatown District.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen asked. "Well, Iron Man doesn't have anyone to trust and we're the only option he has right now" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "It's so cool to help Iron Man" says Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid. "Thanks Miles, for the support" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"Well, let's hope shell head doesn't think twice to arrest us" says Cindy Moon/Silk. "Don't worry, he won't" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Well, let's…hey Pete, isn't that Michelle?" Ava Ayala/White Tiger asked as she pointed out to Peter. "Yeah, that's her…wait, she's not going to do what I think she's doing" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"Yup, she's going in there to get information and then have us saving her butt" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen. "Bloody hell, she's crazy" says William Braddock/Spider-UK. "And we're amazing, Michelle Jones is scary" says Angela Del Toro/White Tiger.

Michelle Jones or MJ as Peter called her arrive at the warehouse, Peter believe MJ is there for a reason and Peter believe MJ wanted to be one saving Spider-Man or MJ is just itching for a rescue since she's not the Black Widow.

MJ enter the warehouse equip with nothing but taser gun and a high resolution camera, Peter heard rumors that MJ is secretly practicing to become an investigative journalist and this is not what Peter is expecting. MJ sneak her way into the warehouse and inside the warehouse is 200 armed thugs, the thugs were run by Sonny Burch and they have a hostage with them which is a U.S Military Colonel.

"Hm, that could be Colonel Rhodes the one who is MIA right now. I just hope Spidey knows this but I need more proof" Michelle Jones whispered.

As Michelle sneaks her way towards the interrogation room, the Web Warriors enters the warehouse quietly from the rooftop and Sonny Burch's gang was paid by someone to restrain War Machine while using the suit for their own purpose.

"Well, Mr. Rhodes you won't be getting that suit of yours back" says Sonny Burch. "You idiots, I don't need the damn suits to kick your butts sky high" says James Rhodes/War Machine.

Sonny Burch just smirk and didn't take it seriously after leaving the room, Michelle took the opportunity to sneak in and enter the room but at the same she noticed that the Web Warriors are here now.

"Are you okay, Mr. Rhodes?" Michelle Jones asked as she unties him. "Kid, what are you doing here and how did you get here?" James Rhodes/War Machine asked. "Just shut up and follow me, asshole" says Michelle Jones. "Wow, for a kid you sure seem to have loud mouth" says James Rhodes/War Machine.

"Says the army guy in a tank suit" says Michelle Jones. "Damn kid, I don't why Spider-Man wanted to save you" James Rhodes/War Machine muttered.

As MJ took Colonel Rhodes to leave, but the thugs suddenly found them escaping and now all guns are pointing at them.

"Well, I never thought a 15 year old girl would be stupid enough to come here" says Sonny Burch. "I never thought Sonny Burch is more than just a common arms dealer instead becoming an alien's arms dealer with idiot minions" says Michelle Jones. "Nice words kid, but not enough" says Sonny Burch. "Kill them" Sonny Burch ordered.

MJ is expecting the Web Warriors to jump in, MJ was first saved by Spider-Man 4 days ago and hopefully MJ could be a great asset to the Web Warriors. Spider-Man and Spider-UK were the first one to jump in to rescue MJ and War Machine.

"You know it is rude to say it to a girl" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "What the…how the hell did you get in here?" Sonny Burch asked. "Not the same way the girl came in, we came through the roof you wanker" says William Braddock/Spider-UK. "You brits never learn" says Sonny Burch.

Then, the rest of the Web Warriors join in the fight and the fighting begins but the Web Warriors webs all of the thug's weapons to make them fight hand to hand. Sonny Burch as usual flee for his life allowing his own goons to do his dirty work, the Web Warriors put a ring steel around MJ and War Machine.

Peter and his Web Warriors evade every single punch and kicks from the criminal thugs, some criminals were webs to the ground, some thugs were even hanging on the ceiling and the rest of them is just stuck together.

"Hey Colonel Rhodes, nice to meet you" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man as he salutes Colonel Rhodes. "Please Spidey, that's not necessary" says James Rhodes/War Machine. "Come on, web head let's get out of here" says Michelle Jones.

The Web Warriors exit the warehouse with Michelle Jones and War Machine, but when the cops came by and the Web Warriors disappear immediately because some Police Officer doesn't exactly a fan of vigilantism.

The Police unit that arrive first was Detective DeWolf and her unit, but Web Warriors can see her from the rooftop and War Machine was gone by the time the Police got there. Peter suspect the MJ is close enough to figure it out his identity as Spider-Man, the Web Warriors return from their hideout and it is another job well done.

"You know what, I think MJ is trying to uncover our identity" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Well, that just bugger" says William Braddock/Spider-UK. "So, what now?" Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid asked. "What are we going to say exactly? Hi, we're the Web Warriors and we're fifteen years old so kill us first" Ava Ayala/White Tiger mocked. "No thank you" says Ava Ayala/White Tiger.

"Look, I just get off easily from MJ and I don't want to make things worse between MJ and I" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Besides, MJ and I are just friends" Peter Parker/Spider-Man added. "Friends are good, mate" says William Braddock/Spider-UK. "Thanks. Well, I have to go before my aunt kills me before dinner" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

After that, the Web Warriors return back to their normal life but Peter is trying to figure out what to do if the Sokovia Accords was approved.

Peter knows that the Accords are going split the Avengers into two, that is called Civil War and Peter has learn what happen to people during a civil war plus his team will be on the center of the civil war.

Meanwhile back at New York City, Curt Conner is still searching for a way to bring back his paralyzed left arm and it's been nearly 2 years until today Curt Conner receive a break in his research.

"Finally, just a few more then I'll be free and I don't care what the cure will do to me as long as I have both my arms" Curt Conner whispered.

Curt Conner decides to fuse the DNA of a lizard to inject into his own arm to regenerate it, but Curt Conner need to test it on his arm and the only test subject he did was with a mouse with only one arm.

The test on the one arm mouse was started and recorded last week, it was a success but now Doctor Conner needs to test the formula on his own arm and it is now or never.

Curt Conner close his eyes and inject the serum with a lizard DNA at his left arm, it was painful too much for the doctor and within 12 minutes Curt Conner pass out on the floor unconscious but not dead.

As Curt Conner was unconscious, his left arm begins the regenerate quickly like a Lizard but as Curt Conner's arm finishes the regeneration and the mind of the Lizard begins to gain control over Doctor Conner's mind.

It will soon haunt Doctor Conner's for the rest of his life, Curt Conner will have not just one but two personality.

 **That's all.**

 **On the next chapter – Curt Conner will soon transform himself into one of Spider-Man's rogue's gallery known as the Lizard.**

 **Stay tuned to see what happens.**


	22. Chapter 22 - Reptile Incident

**Chapter 22 – Reptile Incident**

On August 13th 2016, Peter is now accompanying Pepper Potts to Venice for a science convention hosted by Stark's Industries. Doctor Connor's will be going too even though Peter suggest that he take a leave of absence after his recent illness, but Curt Connor was okay after 5 days of absent and he's willing to take part in the science convention.

Pepper Potts are deeply concern to the doctor, the other scientist beside Curt Connor is Alistair Smythe and Peter went first with Pepper Potts. Both of them got out of the plane, they were escorted by 20 armed security from the new terrorist task force that replace S.H.I.E.L.D since that organization didn't exist anymore.

"Um…Pepper, do you ever wonder we're being escorted by 20 armed task force?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "Now that you mention it, I do. Tony didn't ask for this, but his best friend did and Nick Fury" says Pepper Potts. "I have a bad feeling about this" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Me too, I just hope my idiot boyfriend doesn't let it go through his thick iron head" says Pepper Potts.

Stark Industries is attending the convention with 3 other rival company, among them is Oscorp Industries.

Peter and Pepper Potts were the first to arrive at the convention before it begins, Peter and Pepper were introduced by one of Oscorp's finest scientist named Doctor Otto Octavius.

"You must be Mrs. Potts, I'm— "Otto Octavius, professor of nuclear physics and atomic researcher" Peter Parker/Spider-Man cuts in. "Ah, you must be the new intern" says Otto Octavius. "Peter Parker, Mr. Octavius and I'm a huge fan" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Please, call me Otto and it's nice to see someone so young like you to recognize my talent" says Otto Octavius.

When the convention started, Tony Stark himself arrive and some of his rival company didn't seem show some interest in his play boy performance. Peter has a sense that something was wrong, he can feel it inside him and Peter's Spider sense point him to none other than Curt Conner.

Curt Connor suddenly felt dizzy and past out, Peter try to approach the doctor when his spider sense alert him that Curt Connor is transforming from human being into a reptile or more specifically a lizard.

[Roar] "Oh great, I knew I have a bad feeling about this" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Kid, are you alright?" Tony Stark/Iron Man asked. "Yeah…I didn't see it coming" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Security guards open fire but the Lizard absorbs every single bullet that was fired, the Lizard continue to kill people and Peter manage to disappear in the midst of the crowd to use of the invention that was probably used during the convention.

The invention that Peter took one of the iron man's gauntlet to fire a repulsor blast on the Lizard, the new gauntlet was untested and Peter tested it perfectly plus the blast didn't kill the Lizard it only stuns it.

The Lizard quickly jumps out of the window and left, Tony found Peter at the stage wearing one of his newly invented gauntlet and Tony was yet again impress.

"Nice work kid, you know something about you that seems familiar and I just can't remember" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "Me too, my only memory is that the Stark Expo incident when I was 10 years old and I remember you save me from a killer robot drone that invented by Justin Hammer" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"Wait, that was you in that Iron Man mask that I save?" Tony Stark/Iron Man asked. "Yeah, that was me" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Well, you did good kid and you can get to know Bruce Banner" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "That will be awesome, Mr. Stark" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Peter went to contact his aunt may to let him know that he is okay, Peter knows the incident could reach the media all over the world.

[Talking over the phone] "Peter, I just saw the news" says May Parker. "Are you okay, sweetie?" May Parker asked. "Yeah, I'm good" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "What about you?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "I'm okay, sweetie" says May Parker. "I just want you to let you know that a giant lizard is probably heading back to the U.S so there is a chance that the creature could head for New York" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man discreetly.

"Peter, you need to stop worrying about me but you should be worry about yourself and you stay out of trouble" says May Parker. "I will, I'll call you before I got on the next flight back to New York later" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Take care, kiddo" says May Parker.

Before Peter calls his aunt, Peter already texted Gwen about the incident and to alert the members of the Web Warriors that the Lizard is probably heading for the Atlantic and towards the U.S.A.

Meanwhile in New York City, the Web Warriors continue to protect during Peter's absence and they were told that a giant lizard is very likely to cross the Atlantic to head for the U.S.A specifically New York City.

Gwen and the Web Warriors were now fighting crime also taking down high-level thugs with alien guns, but the Web Warriors have to be ready and they'll soon face they're biggest challenge which is a giant mutated Lizard. The Web Warriors one problem is the government specifically Thaddeus Thunderbolt Ross, Thunderbolt Ross is now the Secretary of State and according to Peter that Ross is planning to chain the Avengers using the Sokovia Accords.

However, the only way to approve that accords is the approval of the President of United States and also U.N Council. Once Ross got the approval and the Avengers will be in chains, the Web Warriors will have to fight the Avengers if the Sokovia Accords was approved and Peter did train his team to be ready for anything.

The Web Warriors are now at Chinatown, they receive an anonymous tip that a gang war is happening in Chinatown and the Web Warriors are facing numerous crime family gangs in Chinatown.

"Looks like a gang war" says Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid. "We got Yakuza, Chinese Triads, Fisk's men and even Hammerhead's goon" says Sally Avril/Bluebird. "Come on, we need to stop them before innocent people could get hurt" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen.

The Web Warriors jump down and beat the living crap out of the armed thugs, the armed thugs retaliate and some try to escape but the Web Warriors manage to stop them. The shootout was over, but the Web Warriors were to expect a bigger threat that are coming towards them and it is giant mutated lizard.

Peter Parker return back to the United States on the next day, Aunt May was relief that her nephew survive a lizard incident in Venice and Peter just barely survive since the Lizard was about more than 10 feet tall.

However, Aunt May doesn't want Peter to quit his new internship and so Tony Stark give Peter some free time with his aunt.

After having lunch with his aunt, Peter meet up with his team at his own headquarters and all of his friends slash team members were glad to see him.

"Hey guys, I'm back" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Hey mate, you're back" says William Braddock/Spider-UK.

Gwen and Cindy was the first 2 people to hug people, both of them is worried about Peter was like the popular kid in the whole school.

"It's good that you're safe, Pete" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen. "Thanks Gwen, my aunt was worried too" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Any news from the Sokovia Accord?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "Not yet, chief and we think this is just the beginning" says Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid.

"What about the Avengers?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "The Avengers can't risk it at this point, the incident didn't involve them so the Avengers are sitting this one out" says Angela Del Toro/White Tiger. "None of the S.H.I.E.L.D idiots are in the mix, so they can't help us" says Sally Avril/Bluebird. "So, you guys are saying that we're on our own?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked.

"Afraid so, Pete" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen. "That Lizard is heading here, there is a possibility that they'll turn the whole city into mutated Lizard" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Wait, are you really certain that the Lizard is heading here?" Ava Ayala/White Tiger asked. "Yeah, I believe I movement in the waters from my return flight and the movement in the ocean was large enough to be a lizard" Peter Parker/Spider-Man explained.

"That's just great, last thing we need right now is a worldwide lizard pandemic" says Sally Avril/Bluebird. "Guys, let's investigate this and we need to head for Curt Connor's residence" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Wait, how did you…you saw the Lizard transformation?" Sally Avril/Bluebird asked. "I have a hunch to be honest, when I first arrive at Venice with the other scientist and I've notice Doctor Connor was acting weird" Peter Parker/Spider-Man explained.

"Don't worry chief, we can do this together" says Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid. "Good, I take half of the group with me for the investigation and the others will follow Gwen to alert the NYPD" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Peter took Miles, Ava, Sally and Cindy to follow Peter's lead while Gwen take the rest of the group to alert the Police.

Peter knew the Avengers are staying out of this, the Web Warriors have do this whatever assisted available and the Web Warriors have no other choice because they'll need to prepare for the inevitable civil war.

Peter's group got to Curt Connor's residence at Manhattan, the group enter from the backyard and trying to attract any unnecessary attention by any of the neighbors.

"Cool house, not a bad for a famous scientist" says Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid. "I wish I have house like this" says Ava Ayala/White Tiger. "Me too" says Cindy Moon/Silk. "Amen to that" says Sally Avril/Bluebird.

Peter and his group need to be quick, Doctor Connor's is probably out or still at the lab but it won't be for long for Curt Connor to return.

"Guys, I found something in the basement" says Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid.

The group head to the basement, they found Doctor Connor's laboratory and it confirms their theory but Doctor Connor's is trying to repair his arm on Peter's perspective.

"Doctor Connor is trying to repair his arm?" Sally Avril/Bluebird asked. "Yeah, but there is something even more mysterious is going on" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Suddenly, the group heard someone was coming and it is their spider-sensor that alert them. The group jump on the ceiling, but Miles didn't since one of his power can turn invisible and Miles position himself near the door completely invisible.

It was actually Doctor Connor's arriving back from the lab, they observe him first before making their escape and the Web Warriors need prove that Curt Connor was the Lizard.

"Damn, I didn't know there is a side effect to this serum" says Curt Connor. " _Connor!_ " an unknown voiced spoke. "What…who's there?" Curt Connor hesitate. " _I'm not here, I'm inside you and I'm your other self. The serum gives more than just a cure to your arm, but enhance power_ " says the Lizard. "You…you killed those people" says Curt Connor.

" _No, we killed them_ " says The Lizard. "We…no, I can't believe I would do something like that" says Curt Connor. " _They never cared for you, you try to convince them that there is a way to help people but war and they ignore you. I'm your only chance, we can cure them_ " says The Lizard. "But, they'll be turned into a Lizard like me" says Curt Connor. " _There is no other way_ " says The Lizard.

Peter and his group quickly make their escape out of the house once they've got the proof they need, but the Lizard was aware of it and begin smell them.

[Roar] "Oh great, Lizard breath is here" says Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid. "You must be the Web Warriors" says Curt Connor/The Lizard. "Yeah, but we're not letting you hurt those poor people" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Their miserable life means nothing to me" says Curt Connor/The Lizard.

"Then, we will stop you lizard breath" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "You are optimistic and a comedian, I hope your jokes will die with you" says Curt Connor/The Lizard.

Peter and his team battle the Lizard, but it seems that the Lizard is more powerful than they anticipated. The most deadly thing the Web Warriors have to avoid will be the Lizard's tail, the Lizard tail is larger and could kill someone with just one smash.

The Lizard is also faster and more heavily armored, the equipment that Web Warriors have is barely making a dent on the Lizard and the Taser web is effective on the Lizard. However, the Taser Web is not enough to stop the Lizard and the Web Warriors are about to exhaust their strength.

"Come on, let's get out of here" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "We will be back to stop him right?" Sally Avril/Bluebird asked. "Yeah, we will" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Therefore, the Web Warriors disappear and the Lizard didn't see them smell them. The Group return back to their hideout, Gwen and her group got back safely after warning the NYPD about the Lizard incident happening in Venice.

"What happen to you guys?" Angela Del Toro/White Tiger asked. "We head for Doctor Connor's Residence and he transform into the Lizard then attack us" says Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid. "Curt Connor…has a split personality now" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Oh my god, Peter you're bleeding" Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen noticed.

The Web Warriors took their team leader to treat his wound, the real reason none of the Web Warriors want to go to the hospital because of their identity and the Police will probably figure it out immediately or worse arrest them then put the vigilantes in lockup.

"Oh god, that Lizard must've scratch you" says Anya Corazon/Spider-Girl. "How is it that you're not dead?" Ava Ayala/White Tiger asked. "We have fast healing, whatever power that the radioactive spider gave us back at Oscorp and there is still more to it than just enhance sensing, powerful reflexes or even fast healing" Peter Parker/Spider-Man explained.

"Pete, you're lucky that the Lizard just scratch you" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen. "Yeah, the Lizard could've killed me" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Now, I know why all of you disagree going to the hospital because of your identity" says Sally Avril/Bluebird.

"Yeah, the Police will probably send units to arrest us once we're discharge from the hospital" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen. "Or worse, put us in maximum security prison called the Raft" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Yes, the…wait, how did you know about that?" Cindy Moon/Silk asked.

"Stark's Internship" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Wow, you've been there for less than 3 weeks and you hack— "No, I didn't. I found a blueprint of the Raft 2 days ago, Mr. Stark told me to safe keep it and honestly I don't know why" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"Okay, we need to figure out a way to how to stop a rampaging Lizard" says Sally Avril/Bluebird. "Guys, I believe I've got this from the Lizard" says Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid as Miles shows the blood sample. "Tell me that's not what I think it is?" Sally Avril/Bluebird asked. "Yeah one of the serums, I might have taken it from the lab" says Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid.

"Miles, you're the best and I'm hoping you won't need me to guide you" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Thanks man, I appreciate it" says Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid. "Well, we have to stop the Lizard before the people get caught in the middle" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

On the next, Peter is fully healed and ready for work. Peter went to his work place and saw Pepper Potts arriving first, Peter thought that he was late but he wasn't.

"Peter, you're here early" says Pepper Potts. "I thought I was late" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "By the way, have you seen Doctor Connor?" Pepper Potts asked. "No Pepper, I was hoping you would know" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Yeah…oh by the way, Tony will be heading for D.C next month and I'll looking out for you so don't worry about your schedule" says Pepper Potts.

"Thanks, Pepper" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Well, I have to get back to work and I'll be in the 30th Floor" says Pepper Potts.

Peter was heading for the labs to secretly develop a cure or a counter measure, Peter got there just in time and Peter is trying not to get caught by anyone. Suddenly, the Lizard ambush him as he got to one of the computers and the size of the Lizard was so big even Peter's body is being stomp by the Lizard's feet.

"Where's Stark?" Curt Connor/The Lizard asked. "Like I know, ugly maybe you need a lily pad" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

The Lizard roar because of the insult, Peter came prepare and subdue the Lizard by using fire extinguisher. The Lizard backs away before heading upward, Peter immediately change to his suit at the closet and quickly contact Gwen to send backup also alert the NYPD.

As Peter left the Lab in his Spider-Man suit, he was suddenly found himself on the gun sight of Sam Wilson aka Falcon and Falcon is one of the Avengers who won't let it go after being beaten so badly by Spider-Man.

"Hold it right there, freak" says Sam Wilson/Falcon. "Come on tweety bird, there is a giant lizard here is going to demolish the building and you should be stopping the Lizard instead of taking down a Little Spider like me" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"Dang it brat, still annoying as ever" says Sam Wilson/Falcon. "I'm touch" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Falcon use his wing suit to take Spider-Man to the air, but Spider-Man manage to anticipate the move and jump on the Falcon's wing suits.

"Get off me, spider brat" Sam Wilson/Falcon struggling. "Come on, I just need a lift to the 30th Floor" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Once Peter got to the 30th Floor, he jumps off Falcon's wingsuit and follow the giant lizard foot prints plus Peter can even hear the screams coming from each room. Peter hope his team could be here, the NYPD will probably take several minutes to assemble their units and S.W.A.T Team even that's not enough take down a giant rampaging mutated Lizard.

Eventually, Peter's teammates got there just in time.

"Hey Pete, we got your alert" says Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid. "Yeah, the giant Lizard is about turn all of New York City into Lizard" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Come on, let's save the hostage then stop the Lizard" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen.

The Web Warriors save as many of the employee as they can, the Web Warriors knew the Avengers will have to sit this one out and the Web Warriors must stop the Lizard without the Avengers aid.

"Spider-Man, when did you— "Not important right now, ma'am. I need the staff to evacuate right now" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Of course, I will" says Pepper Potts. "Where is the Lizard?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "The Lizard is heading for the roof, he is probably going to unleash something to the city" says Pepper Potts. "Thank you, go and my team will handle this" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

The Web Warriors immediately save as many people as they can, Peter tend not leave anyone behind in the rubbles and all of the employee was immediately rescue but now the Web Warriors let the Police handle them.

"I believe that's all of them, now let's go kick some Lizard's ass" says Cindy Moon/Silk. "Alright, we don't have a lot of time and let's do this" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

The Web Warriors got to the rooftop just in time, the Avengers are a no show meaning the Web Warriors must stop the Lizard without any aid from the Avengers.

"Doc, stop this right now" Peter Parker/Spider-Man demanded. "You're going to kill the entire American population here" says Cindy Moon/Silk. "Fools, I don't care. All of these souls lost and alone, I can save them and cure them so there is no stop me. All of you must be a fool to take me down without help from the Avengers" says Curt Connors/The Lizard.

The Web Warriors fight the Lizard alone, the Avengers were presence in the area but they were given orders not to engage without permission. Captain America can see the battle going on unfold, Cap wanted to help but didn't want to make the situation even worse and Cap has no other choice but to stand down.

The Web Warriors fought hard, but the Lizard was large and powerful enough to overpower the Web Warrior.

"You and your team are weak compare to the Avengers, your weak and alone" says Curt Connor/The Lizard.

Peter refuse to believe it at one point but on the hand Peter knew that his team has to handle this situation alone. Spider-Man fiercely use whatever fighting technique that he's learn using both his fist and tech, the Web Warriors manage to get the Lizard away from the satellite dish and the Lizard doesn't know that Peter has a cure that is in development.

Before the Lizard attacks Peter, Peter manage to finish the cure at his workplace and it is still 70% left to complete also untested because there is a chance that Curt Connor will have a split personality after being cure.

Peter did tell Gwen to get the cure at his work place to get the cure, the only way to trap a lizard is using Liquid Nitrogen chemical and even that's not enough to kill the Lizard. The Liquid Nitrogen can freeze the Lizard long enough to wound or bleed the Lizard, Gwen manage to get Peter's workplace without any interference and saw that the cure is almost done.

[Talking over the coms] "Pete, the cure is almost done just 88% done" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen. "Good, bring it up here when it's done" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Copy that, Pete" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen.

The Web Warriors fought hard to buy time, but they were outmatched and overpowered also the Lizard is nearly seconds away to kill them.

"You little pipsqueak, I'm an indestructible Lizard!" Curt Connor/The Lizard shouted. "Where are the Avengers when we needed them?" Sally Avril/Bluebird whispered. "We have to fight this creature alone, this is our home and we're the only ones left so I will not give up" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

The Lizard was about to make another attack when Gwen swings in and throw the cure to Peter, but the Lizard remains a tough opponent and the only way to subdue the Lizard is freezing the Lizard with Liquid Nitrogen.

Miles attempt to break one of the pipe of the Liquid Nitrogen tank, Miles hose it up at the Lizard's body and Peter jump on its back to inject the Lizard with the cure.

The Lizard begins to struggle as the Lizard returning back to normal, the NYPD arrive just in time to apprehend the suspect and the Web Warriors manage to left the area but Peter knew the cure didn't destroy the Lizard only restrain the transformation.

The Web Warriors got back to their hideout, it was a success but the Web Warriors nearly got killed without the Avengers help and now the newspaper of the daily bugle is saying that the Web Warriors are going collude with the Avengers one day then destroy the whole world.

"I can't believe the bugle telling the people that we're criminals" says Ava Ayala/White Tiger. "The Avengers have been called a lot worse than this, to hell with them and we're just doing our jobs even if people didn't want us because this is our neighborhood. We have the right to fight for it" Peter Parker/Spider-Man explained.

"I agree with you, even if our parents don't approve it" says Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid. "Hell yeah" says Sally Avril/Bluebird.

After they disperse, Peter took a little trip to the World War II memorial to see the statue of the great Captain America. Peter salute Captain America since he was a war hero, Peter will always look out to him and Captain America is symbol of the real America to Peter meaning with Liberty and Justice for all.

"That was heroic, Spider-Man" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Cap, how did…you figure out my identity?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "More or less. Son, I've talk to every single people that your team saved and help. I heard their stories how you save many lives, but the most interesting story I've heard is that you and your team didn't accept or ask any rewards, recognition or a thank you" Steve Rogers/Captain America explained.

"Why?" Steve Rogers/Captain America asked. "My team and I didn't want this power, we never ask for it but it came to us for a reason and we can't just sit back then ignore any threat" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "You have heart kid, I respect you so whatever side you chooses and I know you can tell the difference between the right and the wrong" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

After the conversation, Peter left the memorial and Captain America knew that the Web Warriors are the Avengers last defense because they're going to be the one to save the world once the Avengers are no more.

 **That's all.**

 **On the next chapter – Alistair** **Smythe** **will team up with Otto Octavius for a secret project that will have a consequence for the whole world.**

 **Stay tuned.**


	23. Chapter 23 - Mad Scientist, Part 1

**Chapter 23 – Mad Scientist, Part 1**

On August 25th 2016, Peter and his friends have just one more week left before school starts so they need to make every minute and seconds count. For now, Peter is still taking a break from work and now helping to protect the city.

Stark's Industries and Oscorp's Industries are competing with each other, the Avengers are at the moment suspended until further orders and the world was at peace but evil or villains still lurks around in the shadow where no Police can stop except Vigilante's.

Peter and his friends are now hanging out near the Brooklyn Bridge, they're hanging out like every typical day teenagers playing skateboard and Selfie. Ever since the Lizard's incident, the Web Warriors are no longer rookie hero at this point and the Web Warriors will soon face a challenge that is far worse than the Lizard.

For now, Peter wants his team to enjoy this moment and the world has been quiet lately but Peter knew danger is still lurking around waiting to strike. Peter and Harry is actually filming this, Peter and Harry will never break their friendship for any reason but both of them are still afraid of Michelle Jones or MJ.

"So Pete, what do you think of Michelle?" Harry Osborn asked. "I know she's smart as I am, but scary smart to be honest" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "You have no idea man, but she's creeping me out and I hope I don't get to ask her for homecoming dance" says Harry Osborn. "Don't worry, homecoming dance is still months away and haven't been officially announce by Principal Morita" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"So, what about you?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "Well, my father and I haven't seen eye to eye lately since the rivalry between Stark's Industries and his own" says Harry Osborn. "Just give him time Harry, but if not then I'm here for you" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Thanks man" says Harry Osborn.

Back at Oscorp Industries, Otto Octavius and his scientist is working on a new project using tech that was found lying around at Sokovia.

"Otto, have you finish the project we've plan?" Norman Osborn asked. "Almost, we just need some test subject" says Otto Octavius. "That won't be a problem, making sure it's ready" says Norman Osborn. "The Avengers keep making mess and we're getting rich" Otto Octavius whispered.

"Well, we need to step ahead before Sokovia Accords can be approved" says Norman Osborn. "I will, Mr. Osborn" says Otto Octavius.

In Stark's Industries, Alistair Smythe is now taking Curt Connor's position as the head of the scientist in the Industries but Pepper is the only person that notice the slight changes on Alistair ego.

For now, Tony Stark is heading overseas probably to have a meeting with Secretary of State Thunderbolt Ross and the foreign committee. Pepper Potts will look after Peter for a while, Pepper seems to grow like to Peter and even Peter is worried about Alistair Smythe's same as Pepper Potts.

"Peter, it's good to see you again" says Pepper Potts. "You too, Pepper" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Man, you're the last I expect to see. Tony is getting pressure from the government, the whole Accords thing and Tony thinks having you for an intern could relief him" says Pepper Potts. "Why can't he just say Ross can go fuck himself?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man suggested.

"Honestly, I suggested to him but I doubt Tony would say it" says Pepper Potts. "So, tell me that Stark Industries is not going to compete with Oscorp after last week's incident?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "It's not the company, but Alistair Smythe and I have a bad feeling about that guy" says Pepper Potts. "Me too, he was nice at first but when Doctor Connor's is gone and he's seem different" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"I'm going to find out, but don't tell Tony I'm doing this" says Pepper Potts. "I won't, but I hope you know what you're doing" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "You and me both, Pepper" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Peter continue his work, Peter is still think the outcome of the new law which is the Sokovia Accords and Peter believe if the Accord was approved by the United Nation then the Avengers are fully restraint until further orders. To make matters worse, Peter believe it will leave New York City and the rest of the world vulnerable to any potential threat but sadly the Web Warriors cannot do anything about it and the Web Warrior stands alone.

Peter decides to send his mini drone to eavesdrop on Doctor Smythe, the mini spider drone was one of the first equipment that the Web Warriors build for spying people and the Web Warriors makes sure that device is small enough to fit any hole more like a pocket size drone. The Mini Spider drone hide itself in the ventilation shaft above the laboratory, Alistair Smythe is building some robots and there is about 100 robots which doesn't look good.

Peter decides to collect more evidence before making any acquisition, but when Alistair Smythe was about to pass Peter's work place and Peter quickly act natural pretending it was nothing.

"Hey Peter, is Miss Potts in the office?" Alistair Smythe asked. "Yes, I'll buzz you in" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Peter sigh in relief, Peter took the advantage by sneaking into the laboratory just to eavesdrop on the scientist and he decides to take a look at the blueprint. Once Peter got to the Laboratory since it was actually off limits, Peter only enter the Laboratory from the ventilation shafts and Peter manage to take a picture of the blueprint before exiting the Laboratory.

Peter estimated that the talk between Pepper Potts and Alistair Smythe should take about 10-20 minutes, Peter got back to his work place just in time and Alistair Smythe left the office smiling which it doesn't look like a good sign.

"I take it, you have bad feeling about it" says Pepper Potts as she steps out of her office. "Yeah, I do and I don't like it" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Me too, I need to warn Tony about…wait, I can't he's still in overseas" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Don't worry, we'll tell him when he gets back" says Pepper Potts.

Peter take a breath sigh for a time being, both company is expecting to show off their invention sooner and it was expected to be shown in an expo in Asia. Peter look at the robot blueprint, he was hoping it won't ended up like Ultron and Peter was hoping that he could learn something about these robots.

As Peter was studying the blueprint, he receive a text from one of his best friend Harry Osborn and Harry is actually snooping around the Lab in OsCorp.

 _H. Osborn: Dude, Doctor Octavius is building a metal tentacles like an Octopus._

 _P: No way, Alistair_ _Smythe_ _is building some robots and something is going on._

 _H. Osborn: Dude, can you get Spider-Man or the Avengers took look into it?_

 _P: Spider-Man I can but the Avengers I cannot._

 _H. Osborn: I've got to go Pete, talk you later._

Meanwhile at the art exhibit in Miami, Felicia Hardy aka Black Cat is now finishing robbing an art gallery in Miami and Felicia is now using her new suit that Felicia steal in OsCorp last week.

"Now, this is a better job than working with a bunch of a gang banger idiots" Felicia Hardy/Black Cat thought.

As Black Cat exit the art gallery, she somehow found herself surrounded this time by armed mercenary and these goons were armed with alien weapons.

"Mercenary with alien guns, just what I needed" Felicia Hardy/Black Cat thought.

Black Cat immediately fought back all of the armed mercenary, but sadly Felicia was tranquilize on the neck and now falling asleep.

" **Tie her up, comrade and the doctor want to see her** " says Russian Mercenary.

The mercenary were paid by none other than Doctor Otto Octavius, the mercenary were ordered to capture Black Cat for the new experiment and the mercenary took Black Cat to one of Octavius secret area.

"Where do you want her, doctor?" Mercenary asked. "Put her in one of those container, the experiment must continue and you have receive your pay check" says Otto Octavius.

Otto paid the mercenary as agree, the mercenary left the area and the experiments is now starting with more than 20 experiment genuine pig. Otto Octavius was ordered to carry out his experiment regardless of the consequences, if it works and the government fund the Oscorp Corporation and finish Stark Industries for good.

Back in New York City on the next day, Peter and Pepper Potts are discussing a matter about his Internship.

"So, Tony and I decide that the schedule arrangement that you've arrange with Tony won't change" says Pepper Potts. "Thanks, Pepper I just want to balance my schedule even if I'm new here" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Well, I'm here to give you a full access and you earn it so you can come by anytime you want" says Pepper Potts.

After Peter exit the office, Tony Stark appear and Peter was at one point shocked since Tony Stark was supposed to be overseas to discuss the matter about the Sokovia Accords.

"Tony, I thought you weren't due to be back in a week or so" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "I was actually, but I told Ross and the other committee's that they can call it whatever they want then I'll castrate their heads off if they try to shut me down" Tony Stark/Iron Man explained.

"You threaten the government, nice work" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Well, at least you appreciate me Peter" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "So, what brings you back here anyway?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "Well, I've notice that Pepper has given you a full access pass" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "Yeah, I believe earn it at some point" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"So, Pepper told me that Alistair Smythe is creating something sinister?" Tony Stark/Iron Man asked. "Yeah, I believe he's creating some robots to showcase something and I don't know what it is" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Don't worry, I'll look into it" says Tony Stark/Iron Man.

As Peter was walking back to his work place, Peter was passing by Sharon Carter and Wanda Maximoff who is probably meeting up with Tony and Pepper.

"Peter" Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch called. "Partner" Peter Parker/Spider-Man called back.

Sharon Carter begins to take notice but for now letting it slides, Wanda somehow found someone that she can related to since her brother's death.

Peter got back to his apartment after his work, May was cooking dinner and it was nice that Peter's aunt has a job at F.E.A.S.T Homeless Shelter. However, Peter knows school is about to start by next week and he needs to be ready but hopefully Peter didn't forget to do his homework.

At Peter's room, Peter try to formulate a plan that could help his team in the future and Peter's problem is the Sokovia Accords. Peter speculate that if there was a civil war, the criminal can roam freely and the entire world will be vulnerable leaving it undefended. New York City will be on the center of the battlefield, Peter knew that choosing a side is too much for him and Peter just can't leave his aunt alone.

Spider-Man and the Web Warriors was supposed to be a beacon hope for the people in New York City, but a new law will make them vigilante's whether they sign the Accords or not and Peter knew it was an impossible odd.

"Hey Peter, you got a letter" says May Parker as she shows the envelope. "Oh, who is it from?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "No clue, there is no return address" says May Parker as she puts the letter in Peter's desk.

Peter open the letter and it is from none other than Wanda Maximoff.

 _Hey Peter,_

 _I hope you're doing fine, I'm trying to get my citizenship but nothing is working and the Accords are going to be approve sooner. Cap believe that in the event of a civil war between heroes, Cap will need someone to defend the city and Cap believe your team is the only hope for the people._

 _Cap tells me that the difference that you have is that you and your team can do the right thing in any given situation. I just want to say if we're forced to fight each other, I recommend you don't hold back._

 _Cap believe that your team has risen from rookie to experience heroes, I hope to see you soon partner._

 _From Wanda_ _Maximoff_ _, Scarlet Witch._

 _P.S Maybe we could hang out or get to know each other socially._

By the next day, Peter and the Web Warrior were given instruction by Detective Yuri Watanabe to locate Captain George Stacy who has been missing for 5 days now. The last place that anyone seen Captain Stacy was a warehouse owned by Oscorp Industries, according to Detective Watanabe and the Captain was following a lead on several missing people but got himself missing.

Detective Watanabe and her partner knew the NYPD is shorthanded, the Web Warrior are the only option left for her and Yuri respect them in every way even though they're criminals. The web warrior will investigate the warehouse then made a rescue attempt, the Web Warriors split up to cover different grounds and then meet up back at the rooftop.

Peter took Braddock, Ava, Sally and Miles to the left side of the warehouse while the others will check the garage. There is about 300 armed thugs, Peter and 3 of his member got to the Laboratory plus they found not just Captain Stacy but other civilian as well.

"Hey coach, look who it is" Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid pointed at the first 3 tubes. "Well, the kitty cat just got herself capture" says Sally Avril/Bluebird. "We got no choice, beside we save her and then she'll escape afterwards" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "She's thief, Peter" says Ava Ayala/White Tiger. "You really want to kick her ass after I free her" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Peter knew Ava want to kick Felicia's ass and Cindy is still enjoying kicking the Black Widow's ass, Cindy has already beaten the Black Widow twice and the Black Widow for the first time was defeated.

"Pete, isn't that Doctor Octavius?" Sally Avril/Bluebird asked. "Yeah, that's him and it can't be good" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

As Peter alert the rest of his member, Doctor Octavius is testing his new 8 mechanical arms and it appears to be in working condition.

"Soon, my work will change the future and securing Oscorp as leading company" says Otto Octavius.

Otto test out his first subjects which is Max Dillon, a janitor working in Oscorp and completely clueless which make a perfect test subject.

The first experiment was a success according to Doctor Octavius, the test subject exits the tube but there was a side effect that Otto Octavius couldn't see or predict.

"What…what has happened to me?" Max Dillon asked. "Easy there, Mr. Dillon it's just a side effect from the transfiguration" says Otto Octavius. "I'm a freak…you did this to me!" Max Dillon shouted. "Okay, contain him now" Otto Octavius ordered.

However, Max Dillon reacted by using an electrical explosion and rendering everything disable meaning all of the tubes were now open. As the mercenary thugs try to contain everything, Peter and the Web Warriors enters the fray to save the hostages.

"What? The Web Warrior?" Otto Octavius shouted. "Impossible…kill them!" Otto Octavius ordered.

Several thugs weren't armed with assault rifles just knifes and brass knuckles, the Web Warriors beat down the mercenary thugs and Max Dillon in his blue electric form quickly flee from the area.

As the Web Warriors continue fighting the armed thugs, Otto Octavius quickly left the area using his new mechanical arms and it didn't matter anymore because Otto got what he needed. The Web Warriors took the hostages back to the city, the Web Warrior decides to take Felicia Hardy back to their hideout in chains and if possible interrogate Felicia.

The NYPD unit arrive at the designated location where the Web Warrior place the hostages to be picked up by the Police, the Web Warriors return back to their hideout with an unconscious Black Cat and Peter notice that she was shot while attempting to flee from the area.

"Well, Felicia doesn't have any other injuries apart from the bullet that we just took out" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen. "Let her sleep, I need to talk to her when she wakes up" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Did you handcuff both of her hands?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "Yeah, I did handcuff her and disable her equipment just in case" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen.

"What about her gun?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "Empty it, for a cat burglar and she is dangerous but sexy" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen. "Don't push it, I'm not going to be like Tony Stark" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Whatever you say, lover boy" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen.

 **TBC..**

 **A/N: Sorry for the long hiatus, I have to admit that this is going to long chapter and there surprises in store but it is still What If story.**

 **On the next chapter – Alistair** **Smythe** **begins to test his new robot and the experiment turns the situation from bad to worse situation.**

 **Stay tuned.**


	24. Chapter 24 - Mad Scientist, Part 2

**Chapter 24 – Mad Scientist, Part 2**

2 days after facing Doctor Octavius, Peter and his team return back to their hideout with some brand new stuff including several upgrades for their equipment. Gwen also got some disposal Police Bulletproof vest, the Web Warriors are going to need some armor protection but the vest cannot protect them from straight shot such as sniper shot.

Otto Octavius is working for Oscorp meaning arresting him without evidence will be against the law, the Web Warriors are vigilante and they can't even do anything without hard evidence but if they have then they risk exposing their identity.

"Ugh…where am I?" Felicia Hardy/Black Cat asked. "Good morning, sunshine" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Good morning to you, Peter" says Felicia Hardy/Black Cat. "I really wish people would stop calling me that" Felicia Hardy muttered.

Felicia immediately grab her gun and at aimed at the Web Warriors, some of them were shocked and others anticipate it.

"Whoa, that was fast mate" says William Braddock/Spider-UK. "I told you, she grab her gun when she's awake so 10 bucks pay up" says Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid. "Where's the rest of my stuff?" Felicia Hardy asked. "You're not going that" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Felicia cocks her pistol as Peter approaches her, Peter decides to slowly calm Felicia down before taking away the weapon away and Peter was nervous thinking that Felicia might shoot him in the heart.

"It's okay, we won't hurt you" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Peter tries to take the gun, he was hoping that Gwen did empty the magazine clip and Peter struggles as he attempt to take the gun out of Felicia's hand.

Felicia press trigger only to hear a click, Peter was relief that the gun's magazine clip was officially empty and Peter didn't have a second thought about it.

"Felicia, we empty your weapons and disable your equipment while you were asleep" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Unbelievable, I can't believe you idiots did that while I was snoozing" says Felicia Hardy/Black Cat.

Felicia let Peter have the gun, Peter shows Felicia that it was empty and Felicia knew that he wasn't lying.

"So, what do you loser want anyway?" Felicia Hardy/Black Cat asked. "Tell me, why did Doctor Octavius want you?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "Nothing much, he thinks I'm his lab rat of his experiment and I don't know what kind of experiment he's making" says Felicia Hardy/Black Cat.

"Well, he got what he needs and we've got what we need" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Oh yeah, we got the kitty cat here to help us" says William Braddock/Spider-UK. "You know, I can scratch your face— "How about Cindy and I kick your ass, here and now?" Ava Ayala/White Tiger tempted.

"Enough guys, I know some of you are eager enough to kick Felicia ass. However, Gwen and I are calling the shots" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Sure thing, but my threat still stands" says Ava Ayala/White Tiger. "Okay" Peter Parker/Spider-Man agreed.

Peter somehow don't want to see it but Peter couldn't resist seeing Ava beat the living crap out of Felicia's ass.

"Wow, you're team is really eager but they have experience right?" Felicia Hardy/Black Cat asked. "Yeah, my team did beat the Avengers and Cindy beat the Black Widow more than once" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "No wonder, I always thought the Black Widow cannot be defeated but now you're telling me" says Felicia Hardy/Black Cat.

"Right, here's the deal I'm a little shorthanded right now and don't say go ask the Avengers for help because the Avengers are suspended right now. So, you help my team and then you're free to go if you try to run then I'll put you in the cemetery" Peter Parker/Spider-Man explained. "If I failed?" Felicia Hardy/Black Cat asked. "Well, you can choose either prison or a burn casket or even a bullet to the head" Peter Parker/Spider-Man joked.

"Tempted and funny, Peter but that's not going to woo me over" says Felicia Hardy/Black Cat. "Suit yourself, Felicia" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man as Peter fire his tranquilizer pistol.

Gwen and the other notice it, Peter immediately grab her and put Felicia back to the bed then cuff both her hands and legs firmly this time.

"Are you sure she should be staying here?" Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid asked. "As long as she is incapacitate and chained, I wouldn't worried about. For now, I want her alive and I need Felicia to see the good in most people" Peter Parker/Spider-Man explained. "If she escape and refuse the offer?" Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen asked.

"Well, Ava get to kick her ass and we shove her in a prison cell" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Okay, I guess this is going to be interesting" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen.

After that conversation, Peter quickly head back to his workplace and Peter wasn't late this time but then Happy Hogan chief of security of Stark's Industries enter Peter's workplace.

"Mr. Hogan, what are you doing here?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "You must be Peter, we haven't actually met face to face yet and please call me Happy kid" says Happy Hogan. "Okay, what do you need Happy?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "The boss wants you to safe keep some files, he says he has already send it to your email and the boss wants you to safe keep plus not giving it to anyone" Happy Hogan explained.

"Even the politics?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "What do you…um yes, even the Politics" says Happy Hogan.

After that, Happy Hogan left and Peter went to see his email when Peter open it there was about 3 files one of them was a manifest. The other files were blueprints, so Peter decide to safe keep the files and perhaps it could prove useful in the future.

According to Peter, these must be some important stuff that his boss don't want anyone from the Politics to have it. As Peter continues to upgrade most of the Iron Man suit, Pepper Potts enter the work place and Peter knew Pepper Potts have been kind to her the same way Tony Stark did.

"Peter, I'm surprise you're not that overworked as Tony did" says Pepper Potts. "Well, I did jog every day to keep me going physically" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Is everything okay?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked.

"Not good, Thunderbolt Ross has presented his new Sokovia Accords to the U.S Government. It's official now, they're going to explained it to the Avengers then Ross will present the new Accords to the U.N Committee" Pepper Potts explained. "Wait, are you saying that if the Sokovia Accords are reinforced then the Avengers cannot do anything without permission?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked in disbelief.

"Honestly, I try talk to Tony but I don't think Tony is going disagreeing with them" says Pepper Potts. "The world is going to be vulnerable without the Avengers" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "I know, but it is still debatable so don't worry about it" says Pepper Potts.

"I know, that's what I'm worried about and I just hope Tony knows what he's doing" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "You and me both, Peter" says Pepper Potts.

As Pepper Potts begins to leave, the tower was being attack by robots and these are the same robots that Alistair Smythe created. Peter can hear the sound of missile coming towards the door, Peter quickly jump from his desk to grab Pepper to cover and the missile miss both of them.

"Pepper, are you okay?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "Yeah, thanks to you and I need to alert Tony" says Pepper Potts. "I need to get some help here" Peter Parker/Spider-Man suggested. "Well, if it's the Web Warrior then I accept the suggestion" says Pepper Potts.

Pepper Potts still not aware of Peter's alter ego, Peter wanted to keep it that way and Peter manage to contact Spider-Gwen to send some backup. It didn't take long for them to get to the Stark Industries Building, 4 of Peter's teammate arrive at the building and they fought back against the robots.

Peter manage to direct the other employee's to safety, the Web Warrior dismantle the robots piece by piece by ripping off their power core and the Web Warriors beat down over 300 robots that attack the building.

After the robots were destroyed, the Web Warriors left the building by the time NYPD arrive and Peter was safe for the moment.

"Peter, thank you and I guess I owe you for that" says Pepper Potts. "Anytime, I just did what I need to do" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Where did you learn how to fight?" Pepper Potts asked. "Oh, I learn it at school" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "I didn't know they teach Kung Fu in school" says Pepper Potts. "I actually took a private lesson in Chinatown" Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"You know, at this rate and you can be as good as the black widow" says Pepper Potts. "I don't want to give the Black Widow any reason to kill me" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Peter was then given an early leave after today, it seems that Peter deserve it after the incident and not even Pepper Potts were aware about Peter's night time activity. Peter took this opportunity to head back to his hideout, Peter is hoping that Ava didn't start the fight with Felicia Hardy and when Peter arrive at the hideout Felicia was hanging upside down.

"Guys, why is Felicia is hanging upside down and being webbed?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked in disbelief. "Well, she tried to cut her way out of her restrain and Ava beat her unconscious" says Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid. "I was about to kill her before my cousin stop me" says Ava Ayala/White Tiger.

"She has information, we still need her" says Angela Del Toro/White Tiger. "Please tell me you guys manage to get something out of her" Peter Parker/Spider-Man begged. "Actually, I did" says Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid.

Miles manage to decrypt a small drive that was found inside Felicia's backpack, there was a lot file that Felicia stole from Oscorp Industries and one of them contains a familiar specimen.

"Is that what I think it is?" Cindy Moon/Silk asked. "That's the spider that bite us" says William Braddock/Spider-UK. "Hard to believe I'm guessing, but according to the file and the project was dismissed 2 months ago" says Ava Ayala/White Tiger. "Oscorp has more secrets than Stark Industries, they're competing against one another and I think this is just the start" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"What else do you guys got?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "Um, not much but there is a file about the Sokovia Accords and no idea why they want it" says Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid. "I have a theory, they're waiting for the Accords to be approved then the experiment will begins" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"The Avengers will be facing a controversy and debate" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen. "Wait, are you saying we're fighting the battle alone without the Avengers?" Angela Del Toro asked. "Our team is the only one available, we got like what 4 months experience and compare to the Avengers who have about like 3 year's experience fighting criminals and aliens" says Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen.

"For now, let's not worried about it and we need to stop Alistair Smythe" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Well, I did scan the fingerprint on the robots and I got hit also a location" says Cindy Moon/Silk. "Good, let's do what we have to" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "You got it, coach" says Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid.

"Um, what about her?" Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen asked. "She'll come with me, you guys move out and I'll meet you guys there" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

When Peter's team went to get ready, Peter cuts down Felicia from the webbing and Felicia was somehow impressed since Peter has changed as he becomes a vigilante.

"You know, I'm quite surprise. Your time as a vigilante change you" says Felicia Hardy/Black Cat. "I have my own reason, I'm sure you've already knew what happen to Uncle" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "I've heard about it, I'm sorry that you have to endure this" says Felicia Hardy/Black Cat.

"Well, I can't save everyone if I'm working alone and I got a team" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "A smart ass team that beat down the Avengers" says Felicia Hardy/Black Cat. "Why can't one of your members just beat them publically?" Felicia Hardy/Black Cat asked. "The Avengers are in enough problem to handle" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Before leaving, Peter and Felicia share a passionate kiss plus Peter knew one way or another Felicia will seduce him so Peter decides to seduce Felicia first before Felicia seduce him.

That night, the group arrive at the suppose location where Alistair Smythe is located and the place is actually underneath the Daily Bugle Building plus it is the last thing that the Web Warriors needed right now.

"I can't believe why we're about to go to the only place where the media hates us" says Sally Avril/Bluebird as she was referring to the Daily Bugle. "Jameson doesn't like us and we don't like too, we do this then probably he will get off our backs" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "If he don't?" William Braddock/Spider-UK asked.

"Simple, we threaten him and then give him a reason not to turn us into criminals" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Amen to that, coach" says Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid.

The Web Warriors including Felicia Hardy aka Black Cat, but Peter have a hunch that Felicia will somehow con them and escape only Felicia is not aware that Peter is anticipating her movement. As the teams enter the basement floor of the Daily Bugle, Alistair Smythe is already there along with his robot minion and it seems Alistair Smythe is gathering his robots to capture Jameson the Daily Bugle CEO.

"Alistair Smythe, this is as far as you go" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Ah Spider-Man, nice for you and your team to come" says Alistair Smythe. "You're too late, I'm going to show the world my invention and the future but if they don't want me then they can stay dead. I'm the best scientist next to Oscorp" Alistair Smythe stated.

"I don't think so, we're stopping you here and now" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Never, you will never stop me" says Alistair Smythe.

Alistair Smythe order his newly finished robots to beat down the Web Warriors, but the Web Warriors were prepare for them and using their metal gloves since they can't use their bare hands to punch the robots.

The robots were heavily armed even if the Web Warriors have a super strength, the robots were different than the ones that attack Stark Industries and the weakness is still the same which is the core.

The only thing that separates the core is a metal box on the back, the Web Warriors dodge the attack and jump on the robots back before disabling the robots.

The Web Warriors knew these robot were formidable minions, but the Web Warriors were well trained and sometimes used their fists instead of their web shooter. Alistair Smythe quickly grab his gear and head to the daily bugle, the Web Warriors follows Smythe as he went upwards to take Jameson hostages.

Alistair knew that Jameson is making a bad publicity for most people, Alistair to show Jameson that some people are not to be taken lightly and Jameson will soon find out for himself.

"Hey there, Jameson" says Alistair Smythe. "Son of bitch, Smythe I should've known that your responsible for this" says J. Jonah Jameson. "Yup, now I will show what happens to people when they insult me" says Alistair Smythe. "The Police is coming— "My invention are design to withstand any bullets, no one is coming for you" says Alistair Smythe.

Alistair Smythe took Jameson at the rooftop of the Daily Bugle from Jameson's office, Jameson is struggling but couldn't escape and the Web Warriors were facing a choice to either save Jameson or let him died. Peter knew that Jameson will stay hate them if his team save his life, but the Web Warriors got no other choice and they head for the rooftop to save J. Jonah Jameson.

As the Web Warriors got to the rooftop to save Jameson, Jameson can only look at disappointment and curse the Web Warriors.

"You've got to be fucking kidding, I'm not getting save by you vigilante's" says J. Jonah Jameson. "Okay, we'll leave you to die" Peter Parker/Spider-Man joked. "Hey web head, don't leave me here with his maniac" says J. Jonah Jameson. "We're just joking, come on lighten up asshole" says Cindy Moon/Silk. "Robots, kill them all" Alistair Smythe command.

The Web Warriors were facing over 100 robots, Alistair Smythe is not letting the Web Warrior have all the glory and the Web Warriors are only doing their job to protect the people. Alistair Smythe refuses to give in, Peter and Cindy charge ahead to take down Smythe but Smythe retaliates by firing volley of small high explosive missile.

The Web Warriors use the robot minion as shield against the missile, Smythe always believe the Web Warriors were cocky and reckless also lack tactics since the team is practically brand new who has about 4-5 month experience compare to the Avengers.

"No, my beautiful invention" Alistair Smythe cried. "Is that the best you can do, mate?" William Braddock/Spider-UK asked.

Alistair Smythe is getting furious, the Web Warriors was actually buying time for the S.W.A.T to arrive and the Web Warriors manage to beat every single robot that Smythe has brought with him.

Alistair Smythe begins to leave when the Police arrive, the Web Warriors also left after Smythe flee the scene and Peter knows that Smythe will be back. The Web Warriors return back to their hideout, the Web Warriors knew that it was getting worse and it will get even worse when the Sokovia Accords are approved.

"Okay guys, let's be clear one thing. If in the events that the Sokovia Accords have been approved, we will continue to protect the people regardless of the consequences. None of us regret being a hero, we will not regret it" Peter Parker/Spider-Man explained.

After the briefing, Peter went to see Felicia since he's aware that she is heading out before Peter could capture him but before she could do that and she was missing one of her stuff.

"Looking for this, Cat" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man as Felicia turns around. "Wait, when did— "While you were sleeping upside down, but I didn't erase the important ones and I took out the non-essential ones" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "So, can I have it back?" Felicia Hardy/Black Cat asked.

Peter hands over the drive, Felicia is unaware that Peter has somehow copied the entire folder inside the drive.

"I have to admit, you attitude and personal appearances changes after I left Midtown high" says Felicia Hardy/Black Cat. "Yeah, I'm trying to be a better person" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Well, I'm heading to Europe" says Felicia Hardy/Black Cat. "Good luck, if you ever come back here again then I'm putting you in a cemetery" Peter Parker/Spider-Man threaten.

"Wow, so you're threatening people too? I like that. Maybe we should do this sometime" says Felicia Hardy/Black Cat. "So, until next time?" Peter Parker/Spider-Man asked. "Yeah, till next time web head" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Peter gives Felicia a goodbye kiss, Felicia wrap her arms around Peter as Peter and Felicia share another passionate kiss. As Felicia was about to seduce Peter, Peter manage to seduce her first and then handcuffed her.

"Oh shit, I was about to seduce you and you are seducing me" says Felicia Hardy/Black Cat. "I've learn that technique when I first start" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Now, I'm taking you to the Precinct and you're under arrest" Peter Parker/Spider-Man finished.

After that, Peter hands Felicia over to the Police Detective Jean DeWolf at the rooftop of the NYPD Precinct.

"Hey there, Felicia. It seems that the web head has seduce you" Jean DeWolf joked. "Keep laughing, I like to see who's laughing if you got seduce by Spider-Man" Felicia Hardy/Black Cat challenge. "Okay ladies, that's enough and you guys are going to be a bad influence on me" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

"You know with that kind of charm, you can easily attract any sexy woman" says Jean DeWolf. "Tempted but no, I'm not a playboy like Iron Man" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

After that, Spider-Man left the Precinct and heads back to his apartment. The line between 2 factions during the civil war in this time will soon be drawn, the Web Warriors will soon be in the middle of it.

 **That's all.**

 **On the next chapter – Peter Parker and his team return to school to finish his sophomore year semester but his return to school turns into a nightmare as the city of New York City is in total blackout.**

 **Stay tuned.**


End file.
